Like I've Always Wanted
by jenmer61977
Summary: When the summer before senior years starts Rachel received a phone call and a request that will change everything. Brittberry by request, mostly canon up to this point, AU from the start. A few changes to junior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Summary: When the summer before senior years starts Rachel received a phone call and a request that will change everything. Brittberry by request, mostly canon up to this point, AU from the start. A few changes to junior year. Rated M for later chapters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rachel sang along to the radio as she drove down the highway. She received a phone call from her gymnastics camp a few days ago and they offered her a counselor position with pay. A group had signed up last minute and she was needed to help teach. Of course she accepted. She was supposed to be going anyway but to be able to actually teach this year and be paid for it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

That had been almost a week ago and the same day she and Finn broke up for good. She had been excited for the opportunity and rushed over to tell Finn about it. Instead of sharing her joy he was mad that she would be leaving for and extra week of the summer. She told him that she had already informed him of her leaving for camp and an extra week was worth the money and the experience that she would get from it. Also that it would look great on her college applications. He told her it wasn't fair to him for her to be doing this, that he was more important than her college apps and told her she had to choose, him or camp. She looked at him incredulously and asked if he was serious and when he nodded she gathered her purse and walked to the door thanking him for making that choice easy. He followed her to her car trying to convince her to stay and talk about it but she refused saying they were through and she hoped he found someone that would complement him better than she ever had. With that she drove away.

So here she was with the top down headed toward the camp grounds across state. She was going to ride with the others on the bus but she had received a new car as a present from her fathers. Partly as a yay you passed junior year partly as a sorry were leaving town for the whole summer. They were going on a trip to Europe and felt bad that she was staying home. She didn't understand why they felt bad when they had wanted her to go with them but she wanted to stay to go to camp and had hoped to be spending the rest of her summer with Finn. She would just have to adjust the last want to something else but she was still looking forward to camp.

Still they bought her this lovely new convertible Camaro and there was no way she was leaving it for 6 weeks at home when no one would be there to keep an eye on it. She called and informed her gymnastics instructor that she would be teaching at camp this year and had personal transportation. She was in love with her car. She had liked the Prius and had bragged about the gas millage and economy of the car but honestly she had wanted a Camaro. He fathers knew this but insisted she drove for the first year in a safer car. She now had the car of her dream 6 months early due to unneeded guilt but she would take it.

She smiled as she saw the signs indicating that the camp was a just up ahead. As she turned in she noticed the bus from her gymnastics school. They drove anyone in the area that signed up for the camp to help with transportation. She smiled as she got out of her car and heard the telling squeal that informed her that Brittany was there and had spotted her.

"OH MY GOD RACH!" Brittany picked her up and spun her in circles laughing. "I though you weren't coming."

Rachel hugged her tight and stepped back with a chuckle. "I got a new car and didn't trust leaving it at home for 6 weeks. I didn't think _you_ were coming. I figured you'd be at cheer camp with the Cheerios since coach was having it early this summer."

Looking down sadly she sighed. "Coach wouldn't let us join again. She said she could do it without us. I'm not sure what San and Q are doing right now. Coach Jan at the studio talked me into coming as a Counselor yesterday so I packed and got on the bus this morning."

Rachel squealed, "Oh my god, had I know you could have ridden with me. I'm a counselor as well."

Brittany jumped up and down excitedly. "Awesome, maybe they will assign us to the same cabin. That would be so amazing. Let's grab our stuff and report to the office. I'm supposed to talk to Marsha."

Rachel nodded as she opened the trunk. "Me too, sounds good."

They walked over to the pile of duffle bags from the bus and retrieved Brittany's things then headed to the office. What most people didn't know is that Brittany and Rachel have been friends since they were 7 years old and started dance and gymnastics together. They went to different school until High school. That changed things for them but they maintained their friendship outside of the school walls.

When they made it to the office Marsha was waiting for them with a smile and a hug. "Hello girls, thank you for helping us out on such short notice. We have a last minute group that is coming in and we thought with your individual talents you would be able to help them the best. We had already assigned all the other counselors so you are both life savers."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "We're working together?"

Marsha chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded. "Yes, you two are gold together. The routines you have created together every year are amazing. That's what this group needs."

The girls just smile as she goes over all they would have to do this summer. Once they had their packets she told them to follow. "Ok, you won't recognize this area too much. It is reserved for groups larger than 15 that want group training. This will be the first year we have had a group this large in 5 years. It's also the same group as before, well, the same coach, different kids."

She rounded the corner of a building and led them in to the bunk house. "They have twenty eight girls and this is the bunk house for them. Fourteen down one corridor and fourteen down the other. They will not be arriving until the end of the week so that gives you time to prepare. Your instructor Ashley from last year will be helping you get ready for the group and will stay to help as needed but this is your show. What you two say goes. Their coach and her other chaperone will be staying with this girls in the two center rooms."

She led them out to the smaller cabin to the right of the bunk house. "This is your cabin. It actually sleeps 4 but it will just be the two of you for now. We have offered two others a position assisting you, but we haven't gotten a definite answer from them yet. We wanted to help you out just because of the amount of kids in this group. Most of our groups are no more than 10 girls with 2 to 3 councilors. If they take the job they will be here by Friday at the latest. Sunday the group arrives and Monday you get started."

Brittany tossed her bag on the bed by the window and looked around. "This is so awesome." She looked Rachel with a smile then back to Marsha. "So, we have a whole week to prepare for them. Then if we get the two helpers they will be here in 5 days for us to get them ready to help us?"

Marsha nodded. "Yep, now, in your packets are the times for everything. Nothing has really changes since last year so you should be familiar with everything. The only change is that we normally just have camp for 5 weeks and this group is getting an extra week since they are coming in a week late. They paid extra so they would have a week here alone. This is why I told you on the phone that I needed 6 weeks from you Rachel."

She turned to Brittany, "I assume Jan informed you of this as well Britt?"

Brittany nodded happily. "Yes, she said it was a special circumstance."

Walking out to the main room Marsha sat and motioned for the girls to follow. "Ok, I also need to talk to you about the routine that each group is required to show in the showcase. I know your group will be a week behind but they will still need to have at least a short program."

The girls nod and she continue. "Also, if the coach is impressed with the routine she will be asking permission to use it or parts of it. You can say yes or no it is your choice, it's your routine." She slapped her knees and stood. "That's all I have for now. Ashley will meet you in the cafeteria after breakfast tomorrow to get started. Enjoy your evening and I will see you at dinner."

The girls stood hugging her then walked her to the door. Once she left Brittany turned to Rachel, "Oh my god this is going to be so much fun Rach. For us to get to plan it all from start to finish for such a large group. It's going to be epic."

Rachel just chuckled and followed as she danced around the room then sat back on the couch. "It's not like you haven't been doing just that for three years now with Cheerios."

Brittany shrugged. "Yea but it would have been so much easier if you had been there to help me. You always explain things better than me."

Rachel sat next to her throwing her legs in Brittany's lap. "Well, I guess we'll see how it goes here. You know they were never going to let me join Cheerios with you. I tried."

Brittany frowned remembering. She and Rachel had shown up for tryouts together but the head Cheerio didn't even let Rachel get five counts into her routine before cutting her off and telling her to leave. They told her that they didn't need homo babies on their team. Brittany was outraged when she found out what they had said and tried to not join but Rachel talked her out of it. She didn't want Britt to suffer for her. Britt loved cheering, gymnastics and dance. It was her calling and Rachel knew that her friend would be better off on the squad then seen with her all the time.

Brittany looked to her sadly. "I know and it wasn't fair. I just wish you had tried again after she left."

Rachel looked away. "It would have been the same Britt. Quinn would never have allowed me to join either. She was just as bad as her sister until halfway through sophomore year. By then I had Glee and I was happy with that."

Rubbing Rachel's leg absentmindedly Britt looked down. "I hated the way they treated you before we all joined Glee. Santana never understood why I stopped talking to her every time she slushied you or ordered one. Quinn was just a bitch until her dad was out of her life. She's actually pretty awesome now accept for the whole fighting with you over Finn."

Rachel chuckled. "Well, that won't be a problem anymore. She can have him."

Britt looked up sharply. "What, what happened!?"

Rachel shrugged. "He was mad about me coming to camp and told me he was more important than my future. Then he made me choose, him or camp. I chose camp, I chose to finally let that go because he was never good for me and I was just using him to pass the time so I wasn't as alone. I don't need him. I deserve better."

Britt scooted closer, "You shouldn't have been alone in the first place. I should have never listened to you and stayed with you instead of the Cheerios."

Cupping her face Rachel kissed her forehead. "Britt, you are my best friend and I couldn't have lived with it if I had been the cause of you losing an opportunity to showcase your talent. My love is singing it's who I am. Yes I'm good at the other stuff too but that stuff is who _you_ are. You need it to further your life. I've been ok, and you're in Glee with me and we see each other in gymnastics and dance. We're ok."

Leaning in with a few tears falling Brittany connected their foreheads. "I'm not pretending you're not my friend at school anymore. If Santana and Quinn can't handle that I'm sorry for them but we have one year before we move on to college and I refuse to waste any time we have left. Please Rach, I don't want to do this anymore. I never wanted to do this."

Rachel looked into her eyes for a moment then nodded. "Ok, if you feel that strongly about it, Ok."

Brittany scoffed. "I've always felt this strongly about it. You just wouldn't listen to me."

Rachel looked down. "I didn't want you to lose Santana or Cheer. I know you two are closer than you let on to the school."

Brittany looked at her incredulously. "Um, Santana and I are just friends Rach. I know people think we are secretly dating or something but were not. I've been trying to help her. If I tell you something you have to promise to not ever tell anyone." Rachel nodded and she continued. "Santana confided in me that she is a lesbian. She's in love with another girl. It's not me though. I've been trying to help her come to terms with herself and come out. I honestly don't know if the person she loves would admit to liking her too but if one of them doesn't make a move they'll never have a chance to be together."

"I already figured out that Santana was a lesbian but if it's not you who is it?"

Taking a breath she sat back. "Quinn."

Rachel's eye bugged out of her head. "Quinn, are you sure?"

Brittany shrugged. "San told me she loves her."

Rachel shook her head. "No, are you sure Quinn likes her the same way?"

"Oh yes, just watch them sometime when they are in the same room. It's so obvious."

Rachel huffed. "Well, I guess my gaydar is just off. I thought sure you were bi and Quinn was straight."

Brittany smiled. "I am bi Rach. It's just the chasing after Finn that threw you off with Quinn. She would never guess that you're a lesbian either."

Rachel looked up shocked. "How… Why would you think that? I've never dated anyone but boys."

"I know you Rach. You only date boys because you don't want people to have another reason to act like asses to you and say gay people can only raise gay kids."

Rachel sighed and lay back on the arm of the couch. "I hate that you know me so well sometimes."

Brittany giggled. "No you don't and I love that you know me too, but do you honestly think I would have dated San and Artie at the same time?

Rachel shrugged, "I wasn't sure what was going on there. You never had real feelings for him and I wasn't sure what you were doing dating him. I thought maybe you were trying to make Santana jealous or something."

Brittany blushed slightly. "I had my reasons for dating him, maybe I'll tell you about them sometime but right now it's time for dinner."

She stood and pulled a laughing Rachel up with her and they headed to the cafeteria.

 **A/N: Ok, Here is the first chapter of my new Brittberry story. I know I have 2 other glee stories going but Avenging Angel is winding down soon and this story was a request. Once I started brainstorming it wouldn't let me alone. So here it is let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

They sat together in the cafeteria at an empty table just talking and observing the other around them. Rachel looked around them taking it all in. "It looks like they have a lot more kids then last year."

Brittany looked up from her plate. "Yea I think Coach Jan said they had 50 more kids this year and that's not counting our group. She, Sophia and Marsha are really excited. It's the largest group they've had in years."

Rachel nodded. "It's great, I'm glad they're getting more kids. I know they were pretty worried the last few years and talked about closing down if it didn't improve."

They talked a bit more and finished their dinner. Once they finished Rachel showed Brittany to her car and drove it over to park behind their cabin. After she put the top up she locked up and they headed inside. They went to the bedroom and collapsed on their beds.

Brittany groaned in appreciation. "Oh these beds are so much better than the ones in the bunk houses."

Rachel sighed. "Yes they are." She sat up and pulled her bag on the bed. "I'm going to shower then get my things unpacked."

"I'll unpack while you're in the shower and take mine when you get out."

Rachel nodded grabbing her toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. Once they both showered and unpacked they collapsed on Brittany's bed looking out the window at the stars.

Brittany nudged her shoulder. "Do you think we can really do this? Train a team that big just you and me? We've always had help before."

Rachel rested her head on her shoulder. "We still have help if we need it with Ashley. I think we will be just fine. Like I said, you've been doing it for years on Cheerios. You've always helped Sue with her routines and trained the others."

Leaning her head on Rachel's she sighed. "Yea, I guess. We'll give it our best shot that's all we can do right?"

"Right, and if Marsha, Sophia and Jan think we can do it and have faith in us we should have faith in ourselves."

Yawning loudly she turned slightly into Rachel. "Your right, I just worry."

Rachel pulled Brittany's hand over and rested it on her own stomach rubbing lightly on her forearm. "Don't worry Britt, I got your back."

Brittany hummed and was asleep shortly after, Rachel following quickly behind her. They woke to their alarms the next morning crawling out of bed and getting ready for their day. Once they made it to the Cafeteria they got their trays and sat at the same table as the day before.

They smiled as Ashley put her tray down and sat with them. "Good morning girls, how are you this morning?"

Brittany swallows first, "We're good, ready to get to work. We have tons of ideas."

Rachel nods and Ashley just smiles, "You two always have tons of ideas. You're going to make my job easy. How about after breakfast we head to either your cabin or mine and get some things down on paper?"

Both girls' smile brightly nodding and Rachel sits forward. "Excellent, we can go to ours. I brought my laptop and portable printer so we could put it down."

Ashely chuckles shaking her head in amusement. "Of course you did. Ok, I have a few things to do before I meet back with you so I'll meet you at the cabin in an hour."

Both girls nod and continue their breakfast. An hour later finds them at the little desk in there cabin already working on the workout schedule for their group. Ashely knocks and enters when they call for her to enter.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Brittany looks up with a smile. "We've got a workout schedule started but we will adjust it when we see the skill level of the group."

Rachel nods, "I also want to run an assessment on each kid like you did for our group last year. It may take two days as big as the group is but if we get our helpers it shouldn't be a problem to evaluate everyone as quickly as possible. A lot of our routine will have to wait until we know their skill level."

Britt leaned her hip on the desk. "We figured the first week will be conditioning and evaluation then the rest of the time will be training. We can work on a routine to best suit the group during that first week."

Ashley smiled, "I'm impressed. I didn't have to recommend any of those things to you. You both really pay attention during your own training don't you?" They both nodded happily and she continued. "Ok let's see your break down for evaluations and training for the first week."

They spent the rest of the day working it all out. Ashley didn't have to suggest much and was very impressed with their plan of attack. By mid-afternoon they had a solid schedule that was still flexible if needed. Ashley left and told them they needed to report to Marsha for their camp counselor shirts and shorts.

When they entered the office they found not only Marsha but Sophia and Jan as well. Marsha motioned them in. "Oh, girls come on in please." She handed them each a duffle bag and a jacket. "He is all your gear. You have 7 sets of shorts and shirts and your jacket for the cool nights along with some other odds and ends. If you hadn't noticed yet you do have a washer and dryer in your cabin so you don't have to fight the other kids on wash day."

Jan sat back in her seat. "Are you settling in well girls?"

Rachel beamed. "Oh yes, we're all unpacked and settled in. We also worked with Ashley today and we are all planned out for next week." She and Brittany gave a brief outline of their plans and the ladies just smiled.

Sophia chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Well it sounds like you have a solid plan to work with. Don't be afraid to ask for help if need be. Also the other two girls you talked to Marsha about will be here. I'm not sure what day yet but it will be no later than Friday but possibly sooner."

Brittany shrugged. "Either way is fine. We're all set with planning for now and will spend the rest of the week making sure we are stocked up on equipment and stuff needed for the group."

Marsha handed them a set of keys. "These are for the storage closet and training gear room. Take whatever you need just write it down on the log next to the door. Other than that you girls are set. Like we said, don't be afraid to ask for help and don't run yourself ragged this week either. Get set but enjoy the time before the group gets here. Their couch is a handful."

They talked for a few minutes more before the girls headed to their bunk. They decided after making a list of things they needed from the supply room to just chill the rest of the day. After dinner and showers they settled on Brittany's bed again star gazing.

Rachel sighed in contentment. "I love it out here. It's so peaceful and quiet. You can see so many stars out here."

Britt shrugged. "Yea it's nice but I get to see the brightest star all the time." She nudged Rachel as she said this.

Rachel just blushed prettily. "Oh you, but seriously, you can't see this many stars in Lima."

"There's too many street lights and stuff in Lima. It makes it hard to see the stars."

Rachel rolled her head to look at her. "Are you still planning on going to that dance school in Chicago?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to apply there still as a backup plan but I really want to go to Julliard or Tish. How about you?"

Rachel just smiled looking back out to the stars. "I actually got early acceptance to Julliard. My mom called me a couple weeks ago and told me she sent in a bunch of my performances and my resume of dance, gymnastics, glee and Community Theater to one of her friends that works there looked it over. They gave me an audition that I went to the day after school let out and I got the letter in the mail the day before we came here. I have a full ride scholarship."

Brittany sat up and just stared at her. "You're joking right?"

"Nope. Mom really came through for me."

They looked at each other for a moment then both squealed in excitement hugging each other tightly. "I can't believe it Rach this is so exciting."

Once she was released Rachel lay back again. "Mom called to apologize and tell me she was wrong the way she dealt with things before and she regrets letting me go. She wants to get together some time later in the summer really talk and get to know each other. I actually got to see her and Beth while I was in New York. When I went for my audition I stayed with them. Beth is so cute she looks just like Quinn with Noah's eyes. I have pictures for Quinn and Noah that I took. Mom says she wants to talk to both of them when she comes to see me so they can see her if they want."

Brittany lay back beside her with their heads together. "I hope she doesn't hurt you again. I'm glad you got your audition and got in though."

Rachel shrugged. "Honestly I'm not getting my hopes up too much. I mean I appreciate her getting me the audition and all but I'm not going to get too attached to fast like last time. We'll see how things go."

"That's probably smart Rach. I would love to see you closer to your mom the way you want but not if she's going to end up hurting you. Give her a chance but guard yourself until you know she's sticking around. Slow and steady wins the race, Right?"

Rachel chuckles. "Story of my life." On a yawn she rolls on her side snuggling up to Brittany. "I think this is looking to being an awesome summer Britt."

"I think you're right." She pulls Rachel closer and they both fall asleep wrapped up together.

The next few days go by quickly with planning and preparations for the new group's arrival. They have gone over all their plans for the first week of training. The bunk house has been fully stocked and readied for the kids. They have fully prepared in every way they can think of so that the start of the week runs smoothly.

It's Thursday late afternoon and the last thing they want to get done today is placing and filling all the tiki torches. Brittany had run off to get a few new bottles as Rachel was using the last of the bottle she had found with the torches. They had already set them all and were now finishing up the filling.

Rachel opened the torch closest to her and proceeded to fill it only to jerk and spill fluid all over when a voice came up behind her. "Oh my god RuPaul, what the hell are you doing here?"

She spun around and saw the last two people she thought she'd see this summer. "Santana, Quinn…"

They just stood there smirking.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duh. Lol! Ok, who saw that coming? Up next, everyone's reactions to seeing each other. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Rachel opened the torch closest to her and proceeded to fill it only to jerk and spill fluid all over when a voice came up behind her. "Oh my god RuPaul, what the hell are you doing here?"_

 _She spun around and saw the last two people she thought she'd see this summer. "Santana, Quinn…"_

 _They just stood there smirking._

Rachel just stood there in shock. Her happy summer alone with Brittany bubble was just burst and she didn't know how to react.

Quinn chuckled at her shocked state. "What's wrong man hands, cat go your tongue?"

Santana bumped shoulders with the blonde. "I think we broke the tranny Quinn."

They both laughed loudly until another voice stopped them cold. "That's enough, leave her alone."

They spun around to see Brittany running around the side of the cabin and rushing to Rachel standing protectively in front of the still silent girl.

Santana recovered her own shock at Brittany's tone and the fact that the girl just yelled at them. "What the hell B, It's just Berry?"

"Yea we're your friends, why are you yelling at us?" Quinn said slightly irritated through her confusion.

Brittany leveled them with a glare. "She is my friend too and I will not stand for you talking to her that way any longer. For god sake we aren't even at school. What's the point?"

Santana shrugged. "There doesn't need to be a point. She cost us Nationals and we still owe her for that, and since when are you even friends?"

Brittany was getting more pissed that they wouldn't listen. "She didn't cost us Nationals Finn did. What was she supposed to do, cause a bigger scene by pushing him away or slapping him on stage? Stop blaming her for his crap, and she's been my friend for a lot longer then you have."

Quinn just scoffed. "Oh yea, is that why you just stand around and let us do whatever we want to her?"

Brittany shook her head sadly. "No, I've always asked you to be nice but you didn't care that I asked that of you. At least Santana stopped her slushies when I asked her too, and neither of you have been as mean this year. It's all so stupid and just needs to stop."

Santana eyed her warily. "Why if she's your friend do you never hang out with her?"

Brittany hung her head trying to calm herself and felt Rachel hug her from behind and speak softly. "You don't have to do this Britt. Don't alienate your friends for me."

Turning in her arms Brittany took her face in her hands. "I should have done this freshman year. Your my best friend and have been since we were 7. I should never have listened to you in the first place and I am sorry for not being a better friend for you."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't do that. I told you to do it, I didn't want them to treat you the way people always treated me. You weren't there at my middle school to see it. When I changed schools freshman year I was hoping it would be better but tryouts proved to me that it wouldn't be and I couldn't let that happen to you too."

Brittany sighed and rested their foreheads together. "I don't care. I should have been better for you. They were already my friends. I hope that if I had told them you were with me they would have been ok with that. If not you have always been more important to me, I would have chosen you. I will always choose you."

She whispered the last part just for Rachel and tears were now coming from both girls. Quinn and Santana watched on and listened in shocked awe. They had known Brittany since they all started middle school together and became instant friends. She had always talked about her special friend but they had never met her. And Brittany always being a little different they thought maybe it was an imaginary friend so they never pushed to meet her.

They shared a look then Santana moved forward. "Why didn't you go to school with the rest of us?"

Rachel only took her eyes off Brittany long enough to smirk at the Latina then looked back. "I lived and went to school in Lima Heights until end of my 8th grade year when dad got a better paying job. After he finished his residency he became a surgeon and daddy got a raise making partner at the firm he works at and we moved down the street from your family Santana."

Quinn scoffed. "Well, if you have been good enough to make Cheerio's it never would have happened." She tried to justify it all but it was weak at best.

Rachel shook her head and Brittany turned to glare at Quinn. "If Fran had let her actually tryout she would have made the team. She threw her out before she even did her routine."

Quinn looked stunned. "I was told she did atrocious in her tryout."

Rachel sighed. "I didn't even get 5 counts in before she stopped me and told me fag babies were not allowed on the team and kicked me out."

Quinn looked down shaking her head. That sounded like something Fran would do. Santana crossed her arms and looked at Brittany. "Ok but why all the sudden are you all about Berry? I don't get it, and why not tryout the next year."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "Are you seriously asking me that question right now, really? In what world would I have ever entertained the idea that she would make any choices differently than her sister?" She looked at Quinn and sighed. "You slushied me more than any other Cheerio freshman year."

Quinn blushed lightly and Brittany sighed. "I'm tired of not being able to talk to my friend at school and hang out more. We have one more year before we all go to college and leave. I want to spend it with all my friends but if you two can't do that I'm sorry but I choose Rachel."

Both of them looked at her like she had slapped them. She moved over and pulled Santana into a hug and whispered in her ear. "She's my Quinn San. Please give her a chance and don't make me choose."

Santana pulled her away sharply to look into her eyes seeing nothing but sincerity. She looked over to Rachel and Quinn then back to Brittany and gave her a nod. "Ok, whatever you need Britt. I'll give her a chance."

Brittany squealed and hugged her close. "Thank you S."

Quinn just folded her arms. "Really San, just like that. She just told us she'd drop us for Berry and you're just 'Ok, whatever you need'?"

Santana removed herself from Brittany's arms and grabbed Quinn's shoulders turning her to look into her eyes. "Yes, just like that. She's right Q. If we are truly her friends and this is that important to her than that's all we can do. She's our B. We have to have her back."

Quinn deflated looking down then back up to Brittany. "Ok B I'll try, but so help me god, if I have to hear about her and Finn…"

Rachel frowned slightly. "That won't be a problem as we are no longer in an intimate relationship. I have severed all ties and I have no inclination what so ever to be with him in that fashion again."

They just looked at her and Brittany giggled stepping back up to her. "Rach, calm down, it's ok."

Rachel looked at her sheepishly and nodded as Brittany looked back to the others. "She really only does that when she's really nervous or upset. She broke up with Finn last week because he told her he was more important than her future."

Santana just looked confused. "She always talks like that but even that was bit much." She looked thoughtful for a second. "Are you telling me you're always nervous and upset at school, even in Glee?"

Rachel buried her face in Brittany's shoulder. "Yes."

Brittany pulled her in hugging her close and rubbed her back whispering to her. "It's ok Rach. I won't let anything happen to you anymore." She turned to the other girls and changed the subject. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Santana perked up at this. "Oh, my aunt Sophie is one of the owners and she hired us to help some of the counselors with a really big group they have coming in. We're supposed to meet them at this cabin."

Rachel giggled into her shoulder and Brittany started laughing. "Well, here we are. We will start training you and getting you brought up to speed for what we have going this next week. The group arrives Sunday afternoon."

Both girls' jaws dropped and Quinn was the first to recover. "Oh my god, you two are the exemplary students she has training this group and we are working for you?"

Rachel moved back slightly lifting her head proudly. "Yes we are. They called me last week when the group called wanting to come here. I was supposed to be attending camp again this year but they wanted me to train this group instead."

Brittany just smiled. I had talked to coach Jan about coming to camp the day before it was supposed to start but she ask me to teach instead. We have been coming here for years together. They love us."

Santana groaned. "Ay Dios mio, fine what the hell are we supposed to be doing?"

Brittany chuckled and looked around. "Where are your things? We can show you your room."

Santana pointed to the back of the cabin. "I parked my car next to that sexy ass Camaro back there. Our duffle bags are in the trunk."

Brittany nodded as they moved to get their things and turned to Rachel. "They are out of torch fluid and Marsh asked if we could run into town and get some. She said there's a Sam's there we can get it in bulk and she gave me the camps card."

Rachel smiled. "Sure Britt, let's help them get their stuff inside then we can grab my keys and head out."

She nodded and they went around the back to help Santana and Quinn. Once they settled their bags in their room Rachel went to her room, grabbed her keys and went out the back to take the top down and wait for her while Britt explained that they needed to run into town. They all decided to go and headed out side to find Rachel.

When they came out Rachel was already in the driver's seat starting it up and Santana tripped over her own feet. "That is your car? Oh my god that is awesome."

Rachel just smiled and Brittany smirked opening the door and pulling up the seat back. "Wait till you ride in it. Climb in."

Santana and Quinn shared a look then scrambled into the car. Rachel smirked in the mirror at them as she threw on her sunglasses. "Put on your seatbelts and hang on ladies."

They shared a look while hurriedly fastening their seat belts than laughed as Rachel pealed out onto the road and Brittany squealed in delight. Rachel giggled at her reaction and they were off.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They bought the torch fuel and dropped it at the front office taking a couple of bottles with them. They finished their torches and cleaned up before heading to dinner. Once they got back to the cabin Brittany and Rachel collapse on the couch as Quinn and Santana went to their room to set up their things.

Brittany laid her head in Rachel's lap and smiled up at her. "You ok Rach?"

Rachel looked down and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine it's just been a long day. I was not expecting to see anyone from school here especially not them."

Brittany sighed. "I know but its ok now. They are going to leave you alone from now on."

Rachel smiled slightly. She had her doubts about the girls' sincerity but was going to give them the benefit of the doubt for the time being. She would it for Brittany. "I know but old habits are hard to break."

Brittany smiled sadly. "I promise I'll be there for you this time."

Rachel leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you Britt, I know you will. I think I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

Standing up she pulled Rachel up with her. "Ok Rach. I'm going to check on the girls than do the same. Don't fall asleep without me, we still have to star gaze tonight."

She smiled with a nod as she left the room. Brittany watched her leave than headed to tell the girls good night. After her own shower she found Rachel curled up in her bed half asleep looking out the window.

Brittany crawled in with her and spooned her from behind. "Any good ones tonight?"

Rachel shrugged. "No, pretty much the same. Maybe on the night we go out in tents we can take the top off ours and look at the whole sky through our skylight."

Squeezing her tightly she smile. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She yawned and snuggled into Rachel with a contented sigh. "Nite Rach."

Rachel turned back and kissed her nose lightly, "Good night Britt," then snuggled in herself falling asleep quickly.

 **A/N: Up next they prepare the girls for the week and get to work with the group when they arrive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 4**

Friday morning when Santana and Quinn got up they came out of the cabin to find Rachel and Brittany stretching in the grass. "What's up, I thought we were doing breakfast?"

Rachel looked up with a small smile. "We are but breakfast isn't for an hour and we need to get our run in before. You're welcome to join us as this will be part of the schedule when the group arrives. Morning run, breakfast and showers then we start our day."

They just stared at her and Brittany chuckled. "Come on guys get stretched so we can go."

They shared a look then did as they were told. It was too early to contemplate anything else. After their run, which was actually quite nice as Rachel and Brittany knew all the best running trails, they stopped at the cafeteria for breakfast. Santana and Quinn had just sat down to wait for the other two when Sophia came up and sat with them.

"Good morning girls how are you settling in? I'm sure Rachel and Brittany are getting you caught up to speed. I hope you girls are getting along." She said looking over to the girls still in line.

Santana scoffed. "We're doing fine. We already know Britt and Rachel. Britt is one of our best friends and we are in Glee with Rachel. We all go to school together."

Sophia looked confused. "How are you best friends with one and not the other? How does that work when they are glued together?"

They shared a look and shrugged. "It just does I guess."

Sophia shrugged, "Oh well, I'll never understand you kids today. Just do what you can to help them and you should have a good time this summer. They are amazing when it comes to choreography and creating routines. Britt and Rachel used to create routines for Britt's old cheer squad. All the ones I have seen were great." She slapped her hands on her thighs and stood. "Well I need to be off but if you need anything I'll be around."

With that she was off and the girls were left dumbfounded. They looked up as Brittany and Rachel sat and Santana had to ask. "Um Britt, when you taught us all those routines, you made those all yourself right?"

Brittany shrugged. "Most of ithem, some stuff I'm not so good at so Rachel helped me with it."

Quinn finally came out of her shocked daze. "What kind of stuff?"

She just smiled. "Rach is a flyer and is really good with all the tricks and stuff."

They just looked at Rachel like they'd never seen her before and Rachel shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I just gave her some suggestions. Anyway, after we get back and shower I'd like to go over the schedule we put together for the next week. Then we will show you the bunk house they are staying in and where everything is and we can take a tour of the camp later it you want."

They just nodded and tucked into their food. Brittany filled most of the silence talking about the camp and the cool places within it. As they walked back to the cabin they pointed out things on the way until they came to their own area and stopped.

Rachel pointed to an outdoor arena that looked like just a large floor. "This is our practice arena. This is the only part of the camp that has its own because it is set up for a larger group. The others all have to share one of the other four scattered around the camp."

Brittany smiled linking her arm Rachel's. "Yep, this area is pretty cool. We're pretty much kept to ourselves and will only be around the others in the evenings if we choose, weekends and during Camp Games at the end of camp."

They looked at her confused and Rachel explained. "Camp Games is a huge obstacle course they have at the end of camp. Each team participates in a number of challenges and the team with the highest score wins. Since our group is so large we will be splitting them into two groups for this."

Quinn looked interested. "What is the prize for winning?"

Brittany clapped in excitement. "A pizza party and they set up an outdoor movie for the group."

Rachel smirked, "That, a trophy and bragging rights." Brittany looked down sadly for a moment and looked away. Rachel lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "What's wrong Britt?"

She shrugged and pouted slightly. "I just realized that we won't be competing this year. Our team has won for the last six years."

Rachel smiled. "Well we're just going to have to make sure our new team wins so we can still get our pizza and movie. Then we get bragging rights that we trained the winning team"

Brittany perked back up and clapped happily. "You're right and that might be better. Come on lets go get our showers."

Rachel laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into the cabin while Santana and Quinn just watched them go. Quinn looked to Santana. "I'm not sure how to take those two together. I've never seen Berry act like this."

Santana just shook her head. "I don't either and is it me or is Britt more talkative and sounds different?"

Quinn smirked. "You mean she sounds smarter. I'd never call her stupid because she's not but she is a little… well… Brittany. But she's different here, more like she was when we were in middle school. She seemed to change when we started High School."

Santana looked away thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to watch and see."

They nodded and moved on into the cabin to shower. Once they all showered they settled around the coffee table with the computer and schedules for the next week. Brittany and Rachel laid it all out for them and they had to admit it was pretty impressive.

They have the days planned out so that they could assess and train simultaneously. The first week would be to find out their strengths and how best to move forward with their training. It was a good plan of attack.

Once they finished going over the weeks plans they went to the bunk house to see the set up then it was time for lunch. After lunch the girls took them on a tour of the Camp to show them all the areas they needed to know about and all the cool little places they loved.

After dinner they just chilled in the cabin talking about whatever came to mind. Brittany had been telling them a story from camp the previous year when she looked down and noticed Rachel had fallen asleep in her lap.

With a soft chuckle she shifted her. "I guess my stories are boring." She lifted her into her arms and turned to the others. "I'm going to put her in bed then get some sleep too. Nite nite, see you in the morning."

They waved her off with good nights and watched as she cradled Rachel like she was something precious and looked at her in adoration. She took Rachel to their room and placed her on the bed close to the window where she like and crawled in with her. Rachel never stirred and just snuggled back into Brittany as she spooned her from behind.

The next morning Rachel awoke cocooned with her face buried in Brittany's neck. She breathed her in and just lay there enjoying the feel of Brittany all around her. She didn't remember coming to bed last night but she wasn't going to complain.

Taking stock of the current situation she realized that Brittany was totally curled around her. Her leg was thrown over her hip the other tangled with her own and both arms were locked around her. She kind of felt like a teddy bear, but in the best way possible.

It wasn't the first time they had woken up in a twist of limbs and she hope it wouldn't be the last. Hell, if she was being completely honest with herself she would be perfectly happy to wake this way for the rest of her life. She had been in love with Brittany for as long as she could remember. She had come home at seven years old telling her dads all about her new friend and that she was going to marry her someday.

She had always loved the other girl she just didn't feel worthy of her. She deserved better than the life of torment that Rachel lived. The boys she had dated had all been a distraction to help her get by until she could get out of this crap town and school. She was tired of it all though and she had meant it when she said she and Finn were through for good. It was never going to last anyway and she never wanted it to. The only reason she fought Quinn for him was she always felt Quinn deserved better as well.

Brittany was right, it was senior year and she just wanted to spend it with her best friend enjoy the last year of school. So, she would deal with Santana and Quinn's crap so she could be with Brittany for as long as the other girl wanted her around. It wasn't going to be easy and she was hoping that Santana and Quinn would help protect Brittany. She didn't care about herself. She was used to all of the bullying. She just wanted Britt to be safe and happy.

"You're thinking too hard too early in the morning Rach." Brittany yawned and pulled her closer.

Rachel jumped at the unexpected voice and chuckled. "I'm sorry. Did the wheels grinding and turning wake you up?"

Brittany stretched and rolled pulling Rachel with her. "No, but the circles you were drawing on my back did."

Blushing furiously Rachel buried her head. "I am so sorry."

Chuckling she pulled Rachel's face up to look at her. "It didn't bother me. You always do that when you're thinking too hard. Draw circles on stuff, I like it. What were you thinking about?"

Rachel nodded and settled back into her. "Just about this coming school year and what you said about spending it together."

"I hope that's ok cause I'm tired of pretending Rach. I want my best friend all the time not just at dance and gymnastics. I don't care what other people think or say." She squeezed Rachel tight like she was afraid to let her go.

Rachel rubbed her back to calm her. "It's ok, I want that too Britt. You were right, we only have a year left and I want to spend it with you too."

Brittany calmed and loosened her hold slightly. "Oh, then what were you thinking about then?"

"Was just thinking about how best to protect you from people bullying you because you're friends with me. I don't want you hurt because of me."

She just sighed, "Don't worry about that stuff Rach. I can handle the kids at school. Besides, I have Santana and Quinn to help me. It'll be good."

"Britt, they don't even like me but if they will keep you safe that's all I want."

"It will be fine Rach and they don't really know you. I bet by the end of summer you are all good friends."

Rachel smiled and leaned up on her elbow to look at her. "Don't get your hopes up but I promise to try. Now, let's get up and get our run in before breakfast." She leaned down and kissed her forehead as she slipped over her, off the bed and out the door.

Brittany just lay there for a moment trying to calm her racing heart at the feel of the kiss and Rachel's body sliding over hers. "Thank god for tiny beds." she murmured to herself as she got up as well. She ran to the bathroom after Rachel and jumped in a cold shower then threw on her clothes and running shoes to meet her outside.

Like the day before Santana and Quinn came out while they were stretching and sat with them to stretch as well. "You two are just too cheery in the morning. It's our last day before our group gets here we should have slept in." Santana grumbled as Quinn pushed her into her stretch.

Brittany chuckled. "We did sleep in silly. Monday we start getting up an hour earlier."

Both Quinn and Santana groaned and Quinn flopped backwards on the ground. "Oh god it's as bad as Cheerio's camp."

They all laughed and headed out for their run and breakfast. They were just about to leave the cafeteria when Coach Jan found them.

"Hey girls, I need you to come down to the office for a bit. The coach for your group is here and wants to meet you and talk before tomorrow."

Rachel pulled on her shirt, "We just got done with our run do we have time for a quick shower or do you need us now?"

Jan shook her head. "You can shower after you talk to her, I don't think she's going to be here long." They shrugged and followed her up to the office.

When they entered the office they all stopped dead in their tracks as the last person they thought they would have to deal with this summer stood to great them. Santana grabbed her chest. "Ay Dios mio el diablo esta aqui." She whispered harshly to the other girls."

Jan and Sophia stepped beside the girls confused at shocked pale demeanor from the usually confident girls. "Coach Sylvester, meet your camp counselors."

 **A/N: OK, you gotta wonder whos reaction will be worse. You'll find out next and the Cheerio's still haven't arrived either. Lots of drama to unfold soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 5**

Coach Sue stood and looked them over. "Well if it isn't Sandbags, Tubbers, Tweedle Dee, and Baby Barbra. This isn't going to work for me."

Sophia and Jan just gaped at her unsure what was going on. Rachel squared her shoulder and stepped forward. "Coach Sylvester I promise you that we are just as shocked to see you as well but I assure you that the training plan we have for the Cheerios will not disappoint you."

Sue just shook her head. Do you even have any credentials? This isn't a singing competition Streisand. I need some hard core gymnastics training for my girls. You can't possibly want me to believe that I can get that with you."

Sophie finally shook off her confusion and stood beside Rachel. "I can vouch for her training myself. She and Brittany have all the required training courses to be counselors here and are the best to work with your group."

Sue just kept shaking her head and sat. "I can believe it with Brittany but Berry can barely dance. How is she supposed to train my girls?"

Rachel whispered to Brittany who just shook her head looking concerned and confused. Rachel turned to Sophie and Jan having a quick hushed conversation arguing for a moment before they conceded and turned to Sue. Rachel took a step forward. "I had a proposition for you?"

Sue waved her to continue. She took a deep breath, "Tomorrow after you arrive I will challenge your best 5 Cheerios. You will drill us until only one of us is left standing. If that person is not me, than they will reassign us and give you different counselors. If I am the last one standing you will defer all training to me and let us do what you are paying us to do."

Sue crossed her legs and studied her. "Part of the deal we had was the possibility of getting to keep the routine or part of it. You hate my Cheerios, why would you let us have it and why would I waist the money to not even have a chance at it?"

Rachel contemplated this for a moment. "If I win I will leave it up to your Cheerios if you get to keep the routine. If they work hard and treat us all with respect while training I will let you have the short program and we will talk about the long."

Sue stood and walked to the window looking out deep in thought. After about 5 minutes of silence she turned back to them and walked up with her hand out to shake with Rachel. "You have a deal, I agree to your terms. We will see you at 8:00 in the morning. Be ready by 10:00 to be stomped into the ground."

After releasing Rachel's hand she marched out the door, got in her car and sped out of the camp grounds. Rachel released a breath and deflated into the couch.

Santana finally came out of her shock and moved in front of her. "Have you lost your mind? That woman is going to kill you tomorrow. Are you really so stupid as to take on 5 of the best Cheerios?"

Rachel looked up and smile. "Yep and I'll beat them too."

Quinn scoffed. "Please Berry, what kind of drugs are you on?"

Brittany chuckled and sat next to Rachel. "No drugs, Rachel's just that good. I have trained every single Cheerio and none of them could outlast me or you two. Rachel can outlast us all. She's like the bunny."

Jan put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "That's true, I have no idea where she gets her energy from but do you want to fill us in on what exactly just happened here and how you know Coach Sylvester?"

Brittany looked up at her. "Do you remember me telling you about my crazy cheer coach? That's her, Quinn, San and I were all on her squad before we all quit."

Sophia gasped, "That's the woman that wanted to shoot you out of a cannon?"

Brittany nodded and looked back to Jan as she spoke again. "That's the squad that wouldn't let Rachel be on it and you're agreeing to hand them a routine?"

Rachel sighed starting to get agitated. "I will not be intimidated or not let to do a job I was hired for because my talent and credentials are taken into question. Once I prove to them that I can do it I will work them hard and make them earn it. I refuse to back down to those girls or that woman anymore."

Brittany leaned into her side. "Ok Rach, calm down. I know you can do it so we will take the day and just rest finishing up the few things you wanted to get done then sleep in a little before the squad arrives."

Rachel shook her head. "I still need to get at least a thirty minute run in before breakfast or my body with tense up."

Britt stood and pulled her up. "Ok then we will run, eat, shower and meet the bus at 8:00." She looked at the other two. "You guys with us?"

They shared a look and Santana smiled, "Anyone who can throw down the gauntlet and put the Cheerios and Coach in their place is alright by me. I'm in."

Quinn just gave her signature eyebrow raise and smirk. "Why not, I have a feeling I know the five she will choose and I can't wait to see you smoke them."

Sophia smiled at the mischief in all the girls' eyes. "Ok, I will make sure that Marsha is here along with both of us in the morning to supervise this challenge. For now get on with your day and get some rest Rachel. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

The girls all laughed and headed out the door. Santana shoulder bumped Rachel as they entered their cabin. "I hope for your sake you can pull this off cause if not, I don't think even Quinn and I can save you from the Cheerios anymore."

Rachel just looked at her confused. "What do you mean anymore?"

Quinn slapped her and Santana blanched realizing what she had said. "Oh nothing, it doesn't matter."

Brittany stopped in front of her. "No, what were you saying?"

Quinn threw her hands up and Santana sighed. "I put a slushy ban on Rachel after Sectionals sophomore year and Quinn reinforced it at the beginning of this year."

Brittany beamed at them and Rachel just looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

Santana looked down. "Because it upset B and you believed in me about the set list for glee. No one ever believes in me."

Quinn just shrugged. "You helped me out last summer after your mom adopted Beth and I moved back home with mom. You also get me those pictures all the time. I figured it was the least I could do."

Rachel smiled and took Santana's hand. "I have always believed the best in both you. There is no way Britt would be your friends if you weren't good people."

She moved to the desk and started up her lap top calling Quinn over. "I haven't had time to print them yet but I can email them to you if you want."

She opened the file of pictures from her trip to New York right after school. Quinn smiled with a tear in her eyes. "God she's getting so big. When did you go to New York?"

"I left after school the last day. I had an audition and stayed with mom."

Santana walked up behind her to see. "An audition for what?"

Rachel looked to Brittany a little nervous. She normally didn't share this much with others. Brittany just smiled and nodded. "Um, I had an audition for early acceptance into Julliard."

Both girls looked to her expectantly and Santana shook her. "Well?"

She just beamed. "I got in!"

They whooped and passed her around for hugs laughing. Quinn hugged her tight. "I told you you didn't belong here."

Rachel pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Neither do you. You are worth so much more Quinn. Just like I've always told you," She looked over to Santana and smile. "You two should apply at NYU. They have a great drama program on top of their academics. You'd both do great there."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes you should then you can be across town from us. I'm going to try to get into Julliard too. Rachel is helping me with my application."

Santana smiled at look of adoration on Brittany's face. "NYU and Columbia are on the top of my list. Yale is up there too."

Quinn grinned. "Mine too. I already have the applications and I am looking into seeing what I need."

"We should get together after Camp and look at them all together. It couldn't hurt both of us checking it out." Santana said hopefully.

Quinn just nods her goofy grin still in place. "Sounds good San."

They all turned back to the pictures and awed over the baby for a while. Rachel emailed them all to Quinn and shut it down. She moved over to the couch and collapsed with her head in Brittany's lap. "Why do I feel like its 12:00 at night and not noon?"

Santana chuckled. "Going toe to toe with Coach will take it outta ya. Let's go eat lunch then finish our chores so we can come back and just veg out. We both brought our IPads we can watch a movie or something."

Quinn smile. "Yea I can sync them together and we can watch one together on two different screens."

Brittany and Rachel shared a look and nodded. "Sounds good let's go."

After lunch and finishing the last of Rachel's to do list they just hung around the cabin. They pushed together Rachel and Brittany's beds and spent the rest of the day curled watching movies and only stopped for bathroom breaks and dinner. That night when it was time for bed they all just snuggled down where they were minus IPads.

Laying there almost asleep Rachel smile thinking about their day. Tomorrow would be a long day but she was happy and if she was lucky, well on her way to having some good friends.

 **A/N: That was just a short little chapter. The next will be longer as we bring in the Cheerios and let them go head to head with Rachel. Wish her luck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning they awoke to laughter. Rachel opened her eyes first and realized that they were a pile of limbs all curled together on Brittany's bed. The second thing she realized was that Marsh, Sophia and Jan were all in the doorway in hysterics.

She grabbed whose ever arms she could reach and started shaking bodies. "Wake up guys I'm not being laughed at alone here."

Brittany snuggled into her neck and nuzzled causing her to blush and shake her harder. "Come on Britt, Coach Jan is here with Marsha and Sophia. We have to get up so I can run before the Cheerio's get here."

Santana groaned as she rolled over landing on the other bed, "sss too early."

Quinn finally opened her eyes to see that she was half on Rachel and Brittany with her legs tangled with Santana's. "My god how did we end up like this?"

Rachel chuckled as she tried to remove herself but failed due to Santana refusing to move and having her legs trapped. "I have no idea and I'm not sure how the four of us all fit on one bed all night."

Quinn kicked her legs until Santana finally let them go and they were all able to sit up and look at the three adult that were still laughing holding each other up. Santana folded her arms. "It's not that funny Tia Sophia."

Sophia tried her hardest to catch her breath. "Oh Santi… I have pictures… I sent to your mami…"

She dissolved in to a fit of laughter again as Santana groaned no and the other girls huffed except for Brittany. "I want to see them. You need to send them to me."

Sophia calmed and pulled her phone back out. "There… God you guys looked like a litter of puppies all piled together."

Marsha was finally able to breath. "If you're going to run this morning you better get going. We just came to let you know we support you and will be at the busses with you when they get here. We are setting you up in your arena and have water and small snacks set out for all six participants."

Rachel shook her head. "Coach Sue will not allow breaks."

Sophia scoffed. "She won't have a choice. I won't have you girls sick. Once they step foot on the camp grounds they are our responsibility. I'll take care of it."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you that will help."

They all moved out to get ready and the girls took off for their run as the adults moved over to the arena area to make sure preparations were being completed as ordered.

It was 7:45 and Rachel and the girls were in the office getting some last minute schedule changes for the next week while they waited on the bus to arrive. Brittany was rubbing Rachel's shoulders trying to help keep her muscles loose.

Rachel turned to Jan as she came in. "Hey I wanted to know if we can get ice, wraps, heat rub and message tables put in the common room of the Cheerios bunk house. I want them taken there immediately after the competition and rubbed down and doctored. We don't want them hurt or unable to train."

Jan nodded. "It's already done for them and you. I have your cabin set up too, we need you in one piece to train them when this is over."

"Thank you." she looked out the window as she heard the bus. "Ok ladies we don't know if she warned them it was us or if they are coming in blind. Let's get out there."

The girls all filed out after her flanking her when she stopped to wait for them to get off the bus. The three adult followed behind waiting to see if they would need to intervene.

Coach Sue exited the bus first and walked over to the girls as the Cheerios got off and lined up beside it. "Well Streisand, you ready for this?"

Rachel just smirked. "The question Coach Sylvester is, are they?" She tilted her head toward the squad that was now in three straight lines with five girls in the front glaring daggers at them.

Sue just scoffed. "My Cheerios were born ready."

Rachel just nodded and turned her attention to the squad. "Grab you bags ladies and we will show you to your bunk house where you can put your things away and await 10:00 where only one of the 6 of us will be left standing. Follow me."

She turned and started walking not waiting for them to unload. The girls turned to follow her and the squad scrambled to get there things and catch up. They made it to the bunk house and explained the sleeping arrangements then sent them on to unpack.

Rachel left the girls to make sure they were settled and went back to their cabin. She went into the bathroom to splashed water on her face and just looked in the mirror for a moment. She knew she could do this. As long as she didn't let them get to her and she kept her head up.

She splashed her face one more time than reached for a towel but was handed one instead. "I must say I was impressed by you throwing the hammer down back there."

Rachel wiped her face quickly and looked up. "Oh my god Ms. Holiday what are you doing here?"

She pulled Rachel into a big hug laughing. "We are not at school call me Holly. I finally found a reason to settle down so I got a permanent job at the school. I'm teaching music appreciation and the theory of music. Figgins asked me to chaperone with Sue for this camp. Color me surprised when we get here and I figure out you're the one Sue has been warning the squad that they better grind your bones into dust."

Rachel chuckled. "I figured she'd give them a pep talk. I'm so excited to have you teaching for us again and two classes I am taking next year."

They walked into the common room and sat on the couch. "I figured I'd be seeing you there. But I am surprised to be seeing you here."

Rachel laughed. "I am a woman of many talents. I have been coming to this camp for years and I train under the owners. They asked me to teach the squad now that I have my credentials but I didn't realize it was the Cheerios when I took the job. So now I have to prove myself before Sue or the squad with let me train them."

Holly sat back and crossed her legs. "Well, can you do it, beat all five of them?"

Rachel just smirked. "I have no doubt."

She stood leaning over to hug Rachel. "Then I look forward to watching you kick ass. See you in a bit, I need to unpack."

Rachel waved as she left and smiled leaning back on the couch. "What's that smile for?"

She opened her eyes and smiled brighter up at Brittany. "I was just talking to Holly Holiday and that woman always makes me smile. Is the squad all set up?"

"Yea," she sat pulling Rachel's legs into her lap to massage them. "San and Quinn are making sure they have everything and should be here soon. I want to go out with you in about thirty minutes to start your stretches."

Rachel sighed in contentment. "That feels awesome. Promise me you'll do that again when this is over."

Brittany chuckle, "I promise to give you a full body massage when this is over. You're going to need it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it? I just wish we had a tub so I could soak after this, the girls too."

Before Brittany can reply the girls come in laughing. Santana sat on the arm of the couch nest to Rachel. "Oh my god Tiny you scared some of the squad senseless."

Quinn laughed and sat next to Brittany. "Sue made the five that are competing sit in the common room and do nothing while the others set everything up and we over heard them talking while unpacking. They said she was scary."

Santana recovered a little from her laughter. "Apparently the shorts and skin tight shirt you are wearing today shows off a ton of muscle they were unaware that you possessed and then you laid the smack down before doing the follow me storm off and they are convinced you are going to kill the chosen 5 and are worried about what you will do to the rest of them when you are done."

Brittany laughed, "They should be scared. Rachel is a maniac when it comes to training."

Rachel smacked her arm playfully. "I am not. I just expect perfection."

"Like I said" Brittany laughed as she dodged another smack and the girls all laughed.

After a few they all stood and move to the arena. The 5 have not arrived yet but Rachel still went about doing her stretches with Brittany's help. Eventually the girls came out but they didn't stretch. She motioned Santana to her. "Check with Ms. Holiday and make sure those girls stretched please. I want to beat them but I don't want them injured."

Santana nodded and ran over to Holly whispering in her ear. Holly turned to Rachel and nodded once. Rachel sighed in relief and finished her own.

At 10:00 on the dot Sue came to the front followed closely by Marsha, Sophia and Jan. Looking around Rachel realize that most if not all of the other campers were gathered around to watch this. She shook her head amused and turned her attention to Marsha.

"Ok, this is an endurance test. These 6 girls will be run through a battery of exercises to see who can last the longest. The rules are that their Coach will call anything out to them and they have to comply. Water breaks are mandatory and if this goes into the late afternoon they must be given the option for a food. No one is passing out from lack of food or water here today." She looked to Sue who just nodded once and they moved off leaving just Sue and the girls.

Sue thought for a moment then turned with an evil grin to Marsha calling her back. She whispered something in her ear and Marsha nodded before running back off the field. Sue turned the group behind her. "Lopez come here."

Santana ran up and Sue whispered something in her ear that made her turn paler then Quinn than turned to the 6. "Last year Lopez had to prove to me that she was captain material. Do you all remember that?" The Cheerios all nodded looking sick. "Well, today she will do the same workout with you all. The only difference being the last one standing will be my new head Cheerio." She nodded to Santana and walked over to stand with Holly.

Santana took a deep breath and looked at all 6 of the girls. "I am so sorry."

They all just nodded resigned to their fate, Rachel being the only one clueless as to what was about to happen and San began. She started with 25 suicides and moved into 25 rapid up back downs. The point of it was for all the exercise to have a 25 count while doing them correctly moving as fast as possible. She worked them hard and to their credit after three hours there were still three remaining. Rachel, a senior named Carmen and a junior named Alexis.

They were currently on a water break with option to eat. Rachel was sipping water taking small bites of banana while Brittany rubbed her shoulders and back and Quinn and Santana worked on her legs. She smirked tilting her head toward the other two girls. "They won't last much longer. They are drinking too fast and eating too much."

Santana looked over toward them and smile. "Nope, they'll be out with cramps or throwing up soon. That is something we always had to remind them of. I'm surprised Coach is letting them do it but she's talking to Tia Sophia right now so she's not noticing."

Rachel stood and stretched out her neck and bent at the waist to stretch her back and legs. Time was almost up so she walked confidently back to her spot and got ready to start. The other girls limped back out and got set themselves as Santana came out and stood in front of them again.

Once the timer hit zero she started again fast and hard. Surprisingly most of the camp stayed to watch through it all only leaving to grab sandwiches at lunch from the cafeteria bringing it back to eat while they watched.

Twenty minutes later they were carrying Alexis off the field with a leg cramp. Brittany made eye contact with Rachel and winked. She could tell Rachel was starting to have trouble but there was no way Carman was going to last much longer. As they rounded another suicide a small group in the crowd started chanting Rachel's name. The Cheerios heard this and started chanting for Carman but the crowd chanting for Rachel just got louder.

The roar of her name was deafening and she smirked as she completed another. This was her camp and her people. Everyone here knew her and she was given that extra kick she needed to continue strong. Carman pushed through and tried her hardest but at the 4 hour mark she fell like the others and Rachel was the winner.

Brittany made it to Rachel first and hugged her tightly until Santana and Quinn came up beside her and lifted her on their shoulders. The crowd went wild cheering for her and she smiled as she made the girls put her down and walked on steady legs over to Sue.

Holding her hand out she waited for Sue to take it and they shook. "Ok coach, now we work." Rachel turned around and quieted them all down and turned to the Cheerios. "Tomorrow we start training with a run at 6:00 followed by breakfast and showers. We will than discuss what will be happening for the rest of the week. That is all, take your 5 competitors to your bunk house and take care of them. Everything is set up to care for your muscles after you shower. There will be no excuses not to train tomorrow."

With that she nodded to the Adults that now included Holly and she went to her cabin with Brittany and the girls following. As soon as she walked away the crowd was cheering again and the Cheerios were helping their girls to the bunk house.

 **A/N: Ok what did you think? Next up the girls talk after the win and Camp officially begins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 7**

Rachel barely made it through the door before her legs gave out and Brittany was scooping her up before she hit the floor. "You were amazing Rach."

Rachel just groaned. "I am so glad she collapsed when she did. I don't know how much longer I could have gone."

Santana followed them to the bathroom and took off her shoes as Brittany just stood holding her. "You would have made it however long you needed to. You were too determined not too. Look how you walked over to Coach and the way you addressed the squad. If they weren't scared before, they're scared now. You looked like you could go another hour no problem, they never saw weakness."

Quinn brought in a clean pair of her shorts and shirt. "You have them now Rachel. They will do as you say."

She sighed and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I hope so cause we have 5 weeks to get them trained."

Brittany smiled as Rachel's eyes started to droop. "Ok guys; let me help her into the shower then massage out her muscles so she isn't useless tomorrow."

They nodded and left the room. Brittany gently sat her on a shower chair Marsha had brought it and took her hair out of its ponytail. "Ok. I'm going to pull the curtain closed so you just throw out your close and start the shower. If you need help getting dressed just call for me." She pulled curtain closed and left the room.

Rachel stripped, turned on the water and sighed as the hot water hit her aching muscles. She just sat and let the water rain down on her as she thought about the events of the day. A few things were clear to her. One, this going to be more challenging than she first thought. Two, she had seen a funny glint in Coach Sue's eyes when they shook hands that she wasn't sure she trusted. But at this moment the fact that is most abundantly clear to her is that Santana Lopez was the devil.

She chuckled to herself at the thought as she finished washing the sweat and dirt away. When she came out of the shower on slightly steadier legs she smiles as she saw that Brittany had slipped in and taken her dirty clothes. She moved over to the stack of clean ones and smiled again seeing her night clothes.

A few minutes later she made her way out to the common room and found Brittany sitting on the couch on her phone. She got up when she saw Rachel. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Rachel stretched out her shoulders and sighed. "Not too horrible, my back and shoulders are the worst."

Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her into their bedroom. "Lay on your stomach and I will rub in this cream stuff Sophia left for you than you can rest for a bit."

Rachel complied and laid down on a sigh. "Thank you. I don't want to sleep too long thought. I want to go to dinner with the group. They need to see me."

Brittany straddled her thighs, pushed up her shirt and started rubbing liniment cream into her sore muscles. "Just sleep, I'll wake you up at 5:15 so you can shower off this smelly stuff and be ready in time for dinner."

She seemed to be fighting the shirt so Rachel pulled it off and settle back into the bed. Brittany closed her eyes for a moment and caught her breath. Shaking it off she leaned back down and continued to work her muscles. As she ran her hands over her she had to force herself to calm as Rachel moaned at the wonderful feeling of the massage.

Rachel was hyper aware of the fact that Brittany was straddling her and had her hands all over her bare back. It felt so good on her sore muscles but she almost came out of her skin as Brittany's fingertips accidently grazed the outside of her breasts. The feel of her hands was heavenly.

She shuddered at the feeling and Britt leaned closer to her ear. "Are you cold Rach? I'm almost done and I'll cover you up."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm ok Britt, just got a chill."

Brittany moved down to the foot of the bed and worked the cream into her legs. She massaged her thighs and calves causing more moans from Rachel. Brittany was about to lose her battle of control when Santana poked her head in. "Hey, how is she?" She whispered not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep.

Rachel sighed. "I'm in heaven el diablo. Leave me to my angel."

Santana laughed and moved into the room. "Awe, come on Rach it wasn't that bad was it?"

Rachel just turned her head, arched an eyebrow and glared. "Did you need something Satan?"

Santana just laughed some more and Brittany chuckled. "Now Rach, you're just as bad when you're helping train us in gymnastics."

Rachel rose up on a gasp. "I most certainly am not. I'm firm that was torture."

Brittany laughed full out at this and Santana just shook her head smiling. "That was not a normal workout Tiny. I'm sure you are stricter than I on a regular workout."

Rachel lay back down and chuckled. "Ok, maybe. I guess we'll see tomorrow."

Santana rubbed her arm as she headed back out the door. "Take a nap, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to go find Quinn."

Brittany wiped her hands and pulled the covers over Rachel's body. "There you go. I'm going to let you rest now and I'll be back to wake you. There's a water bottle on the nightstand and your phone is right there if you need me call."

She leaned down and kissed Rachel's head. Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "Thank you Britt, you're amazing."

She just beamed kissing her hand than headed out closing the door behind her. She grabbed her phone and move out of the cabin to find the girls. As she came off the porch Holly came up to her. "How's Rachel, I know she looked fine when she left but that was brutal and she must be half dead like the others?"

Brittany chuckled. "No, she's sore but after her shower, the massage with cream and an hour or so of sleep she'll be fine. I'll wake her in a bit and she'll be joining the group for dinner."

Holly just looked at her shocked. "You're kidding right? Those girls in there can barely move."

Britt just shrugged, "Those guys aren't Rachel. She doesn't know how to not to keep going."

Holly just shook her head. "I can believe that. That kid is all go no quit. Well, let me know if ya'll need anything."

Brittany smiled and wave as Holly move on to the bunk house then turned when she heard the girl coming around the side of the cabin. "Hey, I was just coming to find you." She said as they rounded the corner.

Quinn smiled. "Hey, how's Rachel. We just left the bunk house and the girls' act like there dying and coach just berates them for not winning."

They all chuckle. "She's doing fine. She's sleeping until she needs to get ready for dinner."

They just shook their heads and Quinn looked to the window where Rachel slept. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We have a pretty intense training schedule starting tomorrow. Shouldn't she rest tonight?"

Brittany smile. "No, she's really fine. You'll see when it's time for her to get up. She's sore but she's ok."

They just shrugged and turned as Holly called Quinn to her. Quinn ran off and Santana smile as she threw her arm around her shoulders. "So, do you wanted tell me about this Berry thing?"

Brittany just blushed as she sat on the steps. She told her about how they met and become instant friend and was inseparable when they weren't in school. She fully explained what happened with the Cheerios freshman year and why Rachel asked her to hide their friendship. That her tutoring days was actually days she spent with Rachel outside of school, dance or gymnastics.

Britt bowed her head on a sigh. "I'm sorry I lied to you but she was so upset and so determined for me to not be treated the way she is. I hate myself sometimes for letting her talk me into it. She was just so upset about the whole thing and I just wanted her to smile again so I told her I'd do it."

Santana pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you asked me not to be mean to her. I was so scared of not being popular I let it all get to my head. I shouldn't have hurt you that way."

Brittany shrugged. "You didn't know she was my friend San."

"No, but I did know that you didn't like it and asked me not to do it and I should have been a good enough friend to listen. I promise from now on I will help and keep people from being mean to her. I'll help you take care of her."

Brittany threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you San, she's just so little and I know she can take care of herself but I hate it."

Santana wiped off the lone tear that escaped with her thumb. "I know and I'll do all I can. We pretty much put a stop to most of it. The rest shouldn't be hard and now she has bragging rights for smoking the top 5 Cheerios. We got this." She hugged her close again then sat back. "So, how long have you been in love with her?"

Britt smiled sadly and looked into her eyes. "Since I was 7 years old."

San rubbed her arm but before she could ask any more they saw Quinn jogging up and plop down next to them. "That woman is crazy hilarious. Coach just doesn't know what to do with her."

They all laughed and Britt stood looking at her phone. "I need to wake up Rachel so she has time to shower."

They watched her go and once the door was closed Quinn looked to Santana. "Is she ok?"

Santana smiled sadly. "I think so she's just stressing over Rachel and school stuff."

Quinn nodded looking back to the door. "We'll help her. Tell her not to worry too much."

"I already did."

Quinn looked back to Santana and smile slightly. "How long has she been in love with Rachel?"

Santana looked up shocked. "How…?"

Quinn just shrugged, "It's kind of obvious. Does she realize that Rachel feels the same?"

Santana shook her head. "I'm not sure if Rachel does."

Quinn leaned back on the steps and looked out to where some of the girls were milling about. "Oh I'm sure she does. Watch them together and how they look at each other. That is not one sided."

Santana smiled glancing back to the door. "The last few days watching her with Rachel is the happiest I think I've ever seen her."

Sighing she leaned into Santana's side. "I know. I hate that we were helping to keep them apart. I never hated Rachel I just did what Fran told me too. Then I let it all get to my head."

She pulled her close wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll just have to make it up to her, to both of them by having their backs and protecting Rachel."

Quinn nodded into her shoulder. "We will."

Inside Brittany smiled leaning against the door frame watching her sleep for a moment. She finally pushed off walking over and sat next to her on the bed rubbing her shoulder gently shaking. "Hey Rach… Rach… wake up sweetie."

Rachel rolled over on a groan. "Is it time to get up?" She rubbed her eyes and blinked up sleepily to her.

Brittany smile adoringly at her. "Yes it's almost time for dinner. Are you sure you don't want me to run up and bring us some food back so you can rest?"

Rachel sat up holding the sheet to her chest. "No, I need to go eat with the squad and I want to spend time with you, San and Quinn at the bonfire tonight."

Brittany bent and grabbed her shirt handing it to her. "Ok sweetie, take a shower and let's go eat. I'm going to go help the girls get the squad together. I'll meet you on the porch when you're done."

Rachel slipped on her shirt and kissed her cheek as she slowly made it to the shower. Thirty minutes later Rachel walked out looking just as fresh as she had that morning. Brittany and the girls ran up and met her on the porch.

Santana smirked, "I must say Rach that if I hadn't seen you earlier I would think you were a bigger beast than I already do."

They all laughed and Quinn glanced to the squad and back. "Do you see their faces? They're yours Rach."

Rachel nodded and smile. "Well that will make it a lot easier to train them. Let's do this."

With that she came down the stairs with the girls following behind and stood in front of the squad. "Fall in to three lines behind Quinn, Brittany and Santana. It's dinner time."

The girls all scrambled to line up while Rachel fell in beside Brittany and they led the girls to dinner. Sue stood back next to Holly and watch as the girls just fell in with what she said. Holly nudged her. "That kid's a leader." With that she fell in behind the squad as Sue just grunted and followed.

Later that night after dinner and all the girls were in be Rachel settled in the bed as Brittany rubbed down her shoulders again than crawled into the bed next to her but kept her distance.

Rachel looked over confused. "Hey, what's wrong, why are you all the way over there?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She rubbed Rachel's arm.

Rachel shook her head and pulled her closer. "You'll hurt me more by staying away."

Brittany moving closer and wrapped her arm around Rachel's middle. Rachel smile and sighed in contentment. "Thank you that's better."

The next few weeks would be tough but they were convinced that they would succeed and the Cheerios would be better than ever. For now they settle together and fell asleep content just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Up next training with the Cheerios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning the girls got up and ready. They were standing outside wait for the squad to join them for their run. Rachel looked to her left to ask Santana a question and saw that she was behind her as were both other girls. "Why do you guys stand behind me? I would rather we all stand as equals here."

Quinn shook her head. "We are not equals here, not where the Cheerios are concerned. They only understand having one alpha. That's you, the rest of us are just enforcers."

Rachel huffed. "I don't want to be alpha; one of you can do it."

Santana smirked. "No can do little bit, Coach put you in that position when she challenged you. You have to stay alpha if this camp is going work. It's what they know. You beat out their best, you're the alpha now."

Brittany nudged her shoulder. "They're right Rach. You have to do this. You have to be very firm with them or they will not listen and that can be dangerous. Just treat them like that team that came in last summer that we trained. You had to turn into an ubber bitch for them to listen. The Cheerios are like that too only worst sometimes."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Fine but when we go back to school you have to make sure they don't kill me."

Brittany smile and rubbed her arm. "I promise Rach."

Santana punched her arm lightly. "No worries, we got your back."

Quinn just nodded and they all squared their shoulders as the squad started filtering out. Rachel counted as they formed up not saying a word. They were missing two girls so she waited. Coach and Holly stood to the side wondering what she was doing.

A few minutes later the girls came out of the bunk house laughing and not seeming to care that the others were waiting for them. When they got in line and they all completed their stretches. Once they were all standing in line again Rachel walked over to them. "You two were late."

They just looked at her smirking, "So, we were just a few minutes late. It's not a big deal Yentel."

Rachel just nodded walking back to the front. "They say it's not a big deal to be late. Well, I'm saying it is. We have a tight schedule to keep with training and I am a stickler for punctuality. Now since they were late we have less time to get our run in but the same amount of distance to cover. This means that the whole squad now has to work harder for their breakfast and you two have 25 suicides to complete when we get back for being tardy and disrespectful."

She turned to Britt and the girls with a wink and started moving. "Form up, same formation as last night. Let's go ladies."

She took off running with Brittany right behind her and the girls flanking her. The squad glared at the girls that were late and followed at Rachel's pace. She took them through the run at a steady but hurried pass. Once they got close she slowed them down so they would cool down and not cramp up.

They all stopped and she made them stretch again then they all moved to line up and get breakfast. Santana and Quinn pushed the late girls to the back of the line before moving forward to get their food. Santana raised her voice above the group. "Like always ladies, when Rachel is done eating you all are done eating so I suggest you do so quickly so you get to eat."

As Rachel and the girls got their food first and sat to eat she turned and spoke quietly to Santana. "Why did you tell them they have to be finished when I am?"

Santana leaned into her ear. "They have always had to finish eating when the Head Cheerio is done. If not then they will just talk and not eat and take forever to finish."

Rachel shook her head. "But I'm not Head Cheerio."

Quinn shrugged. "For all intended purposes you are. They don't have one right now and you are in charge. Just go with it or we will be here forever waiting for them to finish."

Santana smirked looking back to the line. "Besides, I put Carlisle and Simmons in the back so they had to hurry and eat. They always try to get close to the front because they hate being rushed while they eat."

"Santana that's mean."

She just shrugged. "They shouldn't have called you Yentel. This isn't McKinley and they are not above you in anyway, they never have been."

Rachel just smiled and started eating as the others started to sit with them around the table. Brittany beamed at them and continued eating happily. Santana looked at her watch as the last girls sat and smirked when they were Simmons and Carlisle.

Five minutes later she nudged Rachel. "You done eating little bit?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes I was just giving them…"

Santana shook her head. "Nope, let's go. It will help cement the 'don't be late' thing."

Rachel sighed and got up with Brittany, Quinn and Santana in tow not saying a word just leaving the cafeteria. This squad scrambled to follow some still stuffing a last bite or two in as they rush to throw away their trays and get outside. Santana and Quinn stayed at the door and counted as they left and gathered in front of Brittany and Rachel. Once they were all accounted for they came and flanked them.

Rachel looked out over the squad. "We are going to walk back. Once we get there you have 15 minutes to do whatever you need to do than meet us on the arena bleachers. I have a few things to go over with you before we start our training for the day."

She looked over to the two girls who were late. "Santana will run you through your suicides after." She turned and started walking. "Form up."

The girls fell in behind her and the squad followed. Once they made it back Coach and Holly were sitting on their porch waiting. Rachel dispersed the squad and they went up to see them. Coach unfolded her legs and stood. "What is the plan for the day Streisand?"

"I will be having a talk with them in a few to let them know what to expect for the rest of the week. After that it's full on training and assessment for the rest of the day. We break for lunch at noon, dinner at 6:00 and the evening is theirs." Rachel was clear and confident. "If you sit in on our talk you will get a full run down but right now we have ten minutes until they will be waiting for us and I am nothing if not punctual."

With that she moved past them into their cabin the girls following behind leaving a smirking Holly and an irate Coach in her wake. Once inside with the door closed Santana completely lost it. "Oh my god Rach… did you see… her face…"

Rachel just shrugged. "I can't expect them to be on time if I am not and I need to use the bathroom."

She moved past them to the bathroom and Santana was still laughing, Brittany and Quinn smiling shaking their heads. They all rushed to freshen up and made it back outside and on the arena with three minutes to spare. The squad all made it in time and Rachel walked out in front of them leaving the girls standing to the side, Coach and Holly sitting to the side of the squad.

She looked them over than started walking back and forth in front of them making eye contact with as many girls as she could as she spoke. "We have 5 weeks to train you for a complete routine. This first week will be primarily for us to assess where you are the strongest so that the routine that Brittany and I have created can be modified and properly taught."

She paused giving them time to process. "Once we know where your skill levels are I will add in the tricks that I think you can safely execute. The better you prove to me you are the better the routine will be."

Simmons and Carlisle didn't seem to take a clue earlier that she didn't play and scoffed whispering to each other. Rachel shook her head sadly. "Simmons, Carlisle, front and center." The sauntered down and stood in front of her and she didn't even look at them but to the rest of the squad. "You are only as strong as your weakest link."

She looked at the girls in front of her then back. "Now I don't have any idea what skill level these two possess and it doesn't really matter because right now they are your weakest link."

Both girls yelled "HEY" and moved toward her only to be body checked by Santana and Quinn. Rachel continued, "They are your weakest links because instead of being on time or listening while I am giving out important information they want to do what they want to do and in this sport not being a team player is dangerous."

She looked back to them and then to Santana. "50 suicides each and they can get the information I give from one of their teammates later."

Santana smirked with a nod and pushed both girls into the middle of the arena and started barking orders at them. Rachel turned back to the squad. "You are only as strong as your weakest link so I suggest you talk to your teammates there and make sure they know all that we talk about because if you don't start acting more like a team it doesn't matter how much I train you, you will not meet your full potential."

She started pacing again catching the eyes of every girl's she could. "Now as I was saying, this week is about assessment and placement. I will be testing all of you to find your strengths and your weaknesses. I will be assigning flyer to work with Santana and I. Bases will work with Brittany and Quinn will work with the rest of you."

"At the end of the week I will know how to proceed with the direction of the routine. I will tell you like I told Coach Sylvester. At the end of our five weeks together I will hand over the short program to her if and only if you have earned it. To earn it you must work for it and be respectful. Not just to me but to everyone on this arena. Try your hardest to learn and listen when we talk to you."

She took a breath and stopped in the middle in front of them. "It is so imperative that you do this. Some of what I have in mind for your stunts is extremely dangerous and if I think for a minute that you are not taking this seriously I will pull them and you will not have as good of a routine."

She paused a moment as Santana brought the two back and sat them in the front row. "You get what you put in ladies. I will work my hardest to ensure you have an excellent routine. You just have to earn it. You are only as strong as your weakest link. You rise you fall, you win you lose, you sink you swim. Either way you do it together as a team. Push each other, encourage each other, help each other, even if it means nudging your neighbor who is being rude. You must be a true team and work together as well as with us."

She motioned for the girls to come to her. "Let's start running drills. We will work fliers and bases tomorrow but for now I just want to keep them together and start getting a feel for where they are at, especially the freshman. You can help me tonight figure out where each girl is from your experience with them."

They nodded and she turned to the squad. "Ok ladies let's get started. I want four equal lines spread evenly across the arena. We're running drills."

The girls all scrambled to do as she said and she move to Holly and Sue. "Would you like to help us keep track of things? It will make this quicker and more efficient."

Holly smiled getting up nodding. "Sure thing hot stuff what do you need?"

Sue stood next to her with a curt nod and she explained to them and the girls the lists and what she wanted. Holly and Sue would take a running list of all the things Rachel wanted. Rachel and the girls would take turns with the lists and the drills. Two of them would be doing the drills with the squad at all times taking turns giving instructions and keeping track.

They worked them hard. Santana and Quinn were giving instructions and writing right now and Rachel and Brittany were doing the drills. Rachel noticed the two girls that were giving her problem earlier struggling. She moved over in between them dropping into the drill along with them. "Come on ladies I know you can do this, its basic stuff. Push through it."

They grunted at her but pushed through and succeeded. Training went this way for the rest of the morning. They weaved in and out of the squad working them and giving positive encouragement. To their credit the squad worked hard and never complained. Once noon rolled around and they were finishing up a cool down stretch session Rachel popped up and called the girls to stop.

She instructed them to grab their waters and addressed them. "Ok good work this morning ladies. It is now lunch time and you have 30 minutes to shower if you would like, then at 12:30 we will go as a group to eat. Once we sit and start eating the time is yours. We will meet back here at 2:00 to continue. Don't be late."

She walked up to the girls and they left the arena with a nod to Coach and Holly. They showered quickly and were back outside with ten minutes to spare. To their surprise the entire squad was ready to go at 12:25 and they were off. When 2:00 rolled around the squad was in the arena ready to work.

The rest of the day went as well as the morning and after dinner the squad was sent to have the evening to rest up for the next day. After showers Rachel and the girls collapsed onto the couch in a heap.

Quinn groaned and looked over at Rachel. "I thought I was bad and worked them to death. You're like a mini Hitler Rach."

Rachel swatted her stomach playfully. "I most certainly am not. Hitler was a tyrant and a psychopath. I'm just driven and expect them to work hard."

They all laughed and Santana nudged her. "Yea you're a driven hard working psychopath. I don't think you will have any more problems from the two stooges anymore."

Rachel just sighed. "I hope not. I hate disciplining people it takes away from training."

Santana just shrugged and smirked. "It doesn't bother me, I think its fun."

Rachel smiled. "I know that's why I had you running their suicides."

They all laughed and Brittany shifted until she was sitting with Rachel's head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think it was a good day. You kind of went easy on them."

The girls looked at her like she was crazy and Rachel just shrugged. "I'm just trying to see where they are. Next week will be full on training."

Quinn sat up and stared at her like she'd grown another head. "That was easy?"

Brittany smiled. "Yep, wait until they actually start training for the routine."

She mock shivered and Rachel slapped her arm playfully. "Stop, I am not that bad."

Brittany just lovingly rubbed her hair. "I know I just like to get a rise out of you."

Rachel scoffed up at her but smiled and just settled in enjoying Britt's hands in her hair. "Anyway, I hope we have a better start to the day tomorrow and no other drama. I just want to finish assessing them so I can plan. Now, do you mind going over their files and you guys telling me from your experience where they are at?"

They nodded and all got up and settled around the coffee table with the squads files. Once they reviewed all of the sophomore, junior, and senior's they cleaned everything up and headed to bed.

Rachel settled in next to Brittany as they looked at the stars. "Do you think they are going to continue to listen to me or are we going to have more problems?"

Brittany turned her head toward her. "I think if there are any more problems we can handle them but eventually they will just fall in line. Most of them are just sheep the others just need to be put in their place like the two today. We got this Rach, no worries."

Rachel sighed and laid her head on her shoulder allowing sleep to take her. She'd worry about other problems as they arose.

 **A/N: Ok that's the start of how she's going to deal with them. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 9**

The rest of the week was rough. Tuesday and Wednesday they trained the girls hard and by Thursday morning Rachel was pretty sure where they were with strength and endurance. She decided that they were going to move into testing out their abilities as flyers and base. One of the most dangerous jobs on any squad or gymnastics team is the flyer and it was important to have a really solid set of bases.

Rachel had seen the Cheerios perform on numerous occasions and knew that they had a good base set she just wanted to get a feel for whom could do what before she started assigning stunts and tricks. She also needed to gauge the flyers themselves. With the girls help they broke them into groups and started testing them.

Sue and Holly sat back and watched never saying anything but helped keep times or whatever Rachel asked of them. Sue never said a word which worried the ex-Cheerios that she was up to something but Rachel was sure she was just observing and letting them do the jobs they were paid for.

There were a few more bouts of mutiny that were quickly squashed by a round of suicides or Rachel being challenged and winning every time. The last test of her authority was on Wednesday and thankfully the girls seemed to be falling in line and just getting in to the training now.

By Friday they had moved into more dramatic lifts and tosses Rachel got a group set and had them trying the toss. It was not a horribly complicated toss but it took a lot of strength and control to accomplish. It just looked harder then what is was and was flashy.

As they tossed the flyer once more and failed almost dropping the girls Rachel called them to reset. "Ok ladies, you're not straightening your arms enough as you release her. She's not getting the height she needs to accomplish her twist and she's going to get hurt."

The two bases, Andrea and Kendra groaned and Andrea spoke. "This is impossible we've never done this type of toss before. I can't be done."

Rachel shook her head. "Just because it is more complicated than what you're used to doesn't make it impossible."

Kendra scoffed. "We haven't even seen it done. How can we know it can be accomplished?"

Rachel looked across the field and spotted Brittany. "Britt, Sara can you come here please."

Brittany nodded grabbing Sara and running over. "What's up Rach?"

She explained to them what she was trying to get the girls to do and asked if they could help her demonstrate. Sara had taken gymnastics with them and Rachel knew they could help her show the girls how to properly execute the stunt. They smiled and got set. This was one of the tosses Rachel created last year and they used in the routine that won the camp trophy.

Rachel walked over to get set herself. "Watch their arms as they toss me. You just need proper extension and force to get her high enough."

She grabbed the girl's shoulders and they executed the perfect toss. Rachel twisted in the air and landed perfectly back in their arms. After a few more times running it through they set up the girls up again.

They were still having trouble getting it and when the flyer almost hit the ground again she stopped them. "Ok let's try this another way. Michelle, go with Britt and Sara. They will help you through it. I will work with these two."

Brittany pulled her to the side, whispering in her ear. "Are you sure Rach? I'm not sure I trust not being the one tossing you."

Rachel just shook her head and smiled. "Of course, go on I'll be fine."

Brittany looked at her with apprehension then moved back to help Michelle. Rachel set them up again and got set herself. They ran through it a few times and she was able to figure out that they were just releasing improperly. She talked them through it once more then they tried again.

This time Rachel almost had the height she needed to do the twists. Once they caught her she paused for a moment and noticed that Michelle was starting to get the twists and Rachel smiled turning back to the girls. "Ok, you almost have it. Are you ok to try a few more time or do you need a break?"

Kendra stretched out her shoulders. "I'm ok. We almost have it so let's try a few more times."

Andrea nodded. "Yea, I'm good too."

Rachel nodded and they set up again and this time Rachel had just the right amount of height to execute it with them catching her perfectly. "That was excellent."

They put her down and high fived before setting up to run it through a few more times to make sure they had it down. They succeeded twice more and decided after one more time they would bring Michelle back for a few tries with her before finishing up for the day.

The set up and Britt, Sara, and Michelle came over to watch. It looked like it was going to be a good toss but at the last moment the toss wasn't in sync and it threw Rachel backwards and off kilter. The moment she was release Brittany knew she was going to land too far away to be caught. "RACHEL!"

At her yell Santana and Quinn turned just as Rachel hit the ground hard. They took off at a sprint with coach and Holly following. When they made it through the crowd of girls that were surrounding her they found Rachel on her back and Brittany, Kendra and Sara assessing her.

Santana came to a stop and hit her knees beside Brittany. "What the hell happened?"

Kendra looked up with tears in her eyes. "It was a bad toss. Somehow we got out of sync when she was released. I don't know what happened."

Brittany was concentrating on Rachel who finally seemed to have caught her breath. "I'm ok… it just knocked the… wind out of me." She sat with Brittany and Kendra's help and she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm alright… I'm not hurt…"

Rachel was helped to her feet and Coach came over looking her over deeming her ok. She let Britt pull her into a gentle but emotional hug. "You scared the crap out of me Rachel."

She rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "I'm ok hon." She released her and walked back over to the Kendra and Andrea. Kendra was still trying to figure out where they went wrong.

Rachel stepped up to Andrea and squared her shoulders. "Set it up."

There were gasps all around and Brittany was instantly at her side. "I don't think so."

Rachel shook her head never breaking eye contact with Andrea. "We are doing it again until she gets it right." Her voice was deadly calm and brooked no room for argument.

Andrea gulped at the look in her eyes and Brittany finally caught on to what was happening. "She did it on purpose?"

Rachel heard all three of her girls lunging toward her. She turned to the girls next to her. "Stop them."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were caught midair by six of the other Cheerios. Rachel turned and gave them a look. "Stand down and let me deal with this."

The all instantly stopped and just stared at her. Not even Brittany had ever heard that tone from her before. She turned back to Andrea. "Set it up now."

Andrea and Kendra got set and she moved to them. "We will do this until you get it right five more times then I will deal with the other issue. Drop me again and I won't stop the girls next time."

Andrea nodded with a gulp and they ran through it perfectly five more times and Rachel moved away telling Michelle to take her place. "Five more times."

They nodded and ran the drill flawless all five times. Rachel approached the girls and looked to Kendra and Michelle. You did excellent that will be a great stunt for part of the routine I have planned for you." She looked to the group. "Training is over for the day. You have and hour until you need to meet up for dinner. You are excused."

She turned back to Andrea. "Follow me."

She took off toward the arena with Andrea following behind. Brittany, San and Quinn shared a look and took off after them, the squad, Coach and Holly right behind them. She stopped in the center of the arena and paused as she saw the squad getting in the stands all watching wondering what she was going to do.

Rachel looked at her and sighed. "You know there are very few things that truly anger me. One of those is for someone to cause another human being physical injury, especially without a feasible cause. Violence is never the answer. I don't know you, you don't know me so what I want to know is what it is that I have done to you that would warrant your actions today?"

Andrea shrugged casting glances to the others around her. "I didn't do anything, it was an accident."

Rachel chuckled humorlessly. "You know if I was an unintelligent person and didn't know that stunt backwards and forwards I may believe that but I am intelligent. If you ask Brittany or Sara they will tell you that I created that stunt and I know that there is no reason at all that you would have twisted your arm the way you did unless you were trying for exactly what happened."

She turned and walked a few steps away taking a breath. Brittany and Santana shared a look. In all the years they had known Rachel they had never seen or heard her the way she was right now. She was cold as she spoke almost emotionless and when you looked in her eyes she you could see the fire and could tell she was about to started shooting flames out of her ears any moment.

She walked back to her and got almost in her face. "I'm lucky I knew that stunt the way I do and I was able to turn my body the way I did or I would have a broken collar bone or neck right now. _You're_ lucky this isn't my squad because you would be out on your ass so fast your head would spin. So, I'm not leaving you to Santana for your suicides. You get to have me. Get started."

The others watched as she ran the girl through suicide after suicide. After about 20 minutes of constant movement Brittany came up beside Rachel and immediately noticed the tension in her body. "Rach, you need to get a shower to easy your back before we go eat and there is only 30 minutes before we are set to leave."

Rachel nodded. "She has ten more before she hits 100 that's when I'll stop her."

Brittany sighed at the tone but nodded moving back over to Santana and Quinn.

When Andrea finished her hundredth suicide she collapsed on the ground and Rachel looked to the others. "That better be the last one. I will not tolerate any more crap from any of you from this moment on. You have been pushing and pushing all week and this is the final straw for me." She paused and looked to Coach Sue. "One more time and I will walk away and take everything I have created so far with me and go home. This job is not worth my life."

Sue nodded and Rachel turned back to the squad. "One more time and you lose your routine for this year and from what I have heard you can kiss your next championship goodbye because without my help and without Brittany, Quinn, and Santana on your squad you don't have a prayer."

She turned to Andrea who was finally on her feet. "One more time." With that she walked off the arena floor and went into her cabin. Santana and Quinn stayed behind to gauge the overall reaction of the squad and Brittany ran after Rachel.

Rachel made it to the bathroom before she slid to the floor pain radiating through her body. Brittany dropped beside her. "God Rach how bad is it?"

Rachel groaned. "I hurt in my back and shoulder pretty badly. I twisted my knee a little. Nothing's broken but I need to get in the hot water."

Brittany stood carefully cradling Rachel in her arms. She moved to the shower and thanked god that Marsha never took the chair out. Gently she sat Rachel down and stripped her to her bra and panties than stripped herself turning on the shower. Rachel sighed as the water ran over her and Brittany washed her hair. She washed her own hair quickly and finished stripping Rachel's under clothing and washing her gently but quickly as well.

Once Rachel was clean Britt left her to just sit with the water running as she ran to their room and grabbed a few towels and some clothes for them both. She checked her watch then moved over to Rachel tuning off the water and towel drying as much of her as she could while sitting then pulling her to standing to finish.

She helped her pull on all her clothing except her shirt then sat her in the vanity chair by the sink to rest for a moment. Quickly she shed her wet under clothing and dressed herself then turned to back to Rachel. She grabbed the jar of liniment that she had brought with her from home that had no odor and massaged it into Rachel's back and shoulders.

This week of training had been hell and with all the crap the squad had been pulling she had already been sore from having to prove herself over and over during the start of the week. This latest shit wasn't ok and was hurting so much. She was looking forward to two days of planning with no more than a run and 45 minute morning workout. Her poor battered body needed rest.

Brittany helped her pull on her shirt after rubbing the liniment in thoroughly and kissed her shoulder softly before kneeling in front of her. She put the liniment on her knee and slipped an ACE wrap on it gently then pulling her to her feet once again. "Ok, how does that feel? I put on your longer shorts so they couldn't see the ACE."

Rachel took stock stretching and moving her shoulder. "All in all not too bad. As long as I don't move my shoulder too much I'm good. Thank you."

Brittany looked at her worriedly. "I really wish you'd let me grab you some food and stay here to rest."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't. They can't see weakness. I'm ok just really sore."

Brittany sighed, "Fine but tomorrow you are staying in for at least breakfast."

"I can't I have to run or I'll tighten up more."

Grabbing her hand and heading for the door she huffed. "We'll see."

They left the cabin just barely making it before they were late. They walked over, Rachel with her head held high and joined Santana and Quinn at the head of the formation. Santana looked her over. "You ok?"

Rachel nodded and looked over the group already in formation not seeing Andrea. She looked over and saw Holly come out of the bunk house but not Coach. They walked over and Rachel looked toward the door. "Where's Coach?"

Holly sighed. "She said to go on without her. She'll get dinner later. She's dealing with getting Andrea packed and sent home."

Rachel looked up shocked and Quinn rubbed her arm. "Coach may be crazy but she will not put up with someone putting her girls in danger. If she would hurt you for no real reason what would stop her from doing it again with anyone else? She was one of the main bases and always had someone in the air. The others won't trust her either now so she's off the squad."

Rachel just nodded and they went to the squad and led them out.

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair no one was talking much. When they made it back she excused herself to the cabin and collapsed on her bed. A few minutes later she was surrounded as they pushed the other bed next to her and snuggled around her with the IPads for a movie.

Brittany spooned her from behind and cradled her body with her own as they watched. Rachel just sunk into her on a sigh as Santana and Quinn snuggled up in front of her. No one spoke, no words were needed as they settled for the night eventually falling asleep again together.

 **A/N: Next up a little fluffiness for the weekend to come and hardcore training come Monday. Send me your reviews and let me know what you think so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning Brittany awoke smiling as she felt the body in her arms snuggled into her. She opened her eyes when she heard the girls on the bed next to them moving. She saw Santana and Quinn trying to quietly get up without waking them.

Santana looked over to them and smiled seeing Brittany awake. "Morning, do you want us to bring you and Rach back some breakfast. We will do the morning run and workout with them." She whispered still not wanting to wake Rachel.

Brittany nodded and whispered back. "Yes please. She didn't sleep well at all and kept turning on her bad shoulder. Whether she likes it or not she's not running and training today."

Santana nodded, she and Quinn chuckling as they walked out. She settled back in kissing her forehead drifting back to sleep herself.

In the other room Quinn was still chuckling. "How mad do you think Rachel will be when she figures out Britt turned off her alarm?"

Santana shrugged. "She'll get over it. No one can stay mad at B. She'll pout or something and Rachel will melt."

They both shared a laugh and headed out to the squad. All of the girls were already in formation when they came out and watched the door behind them looking for Rachel and Britt. When they didn't come out too Holly and Sue came up to them.

Holly looks to the door. "Where's the other two?"

Santana pulled them out of ear shot of the squad. "Britt turned her alarm off. She had a really bad night with her shoulder, back and knee hurting so Britt is making her stay in."

Sue looked back to them. "Does she need a doctor, is she ok?"

Quinn shook her head. "No she's ok just really sore and is stubborn enough to run on that knee just to not show weakness to the squad. Britt will take care of her and she should be fine by morning run tomorrow. The squad will deal with us this morning"

They both nodded chuckling at the sadistic smiles both girls had on their faces. Santana smirked. "Can you guys bring them back food so we can work over… I mean workout with the squad this morning?"

Holly smiled, "I'll make sure they get some breakfast."

Sue looked to the squad then back. "I suggest that you do the morning workout down by the lake today so that the noise doesn't disturb them and your location is unknown to the midget." With a curt nod they turned and headed back to the squad.

Santana stood in front of the squad and glared them down. "Good morning losers. Lucky you, we're in charge today." The girls groaned knowing they were in for it but listened. "After the week you put Rachel through she decided you can deal with me and Quinn today, you know, for old time sake, so you better keep up. We have morning run, breakfast, an extra special after breakfast run and morning training. Let's go."

With that she turned and started running, Quinn right beside her. They ran the first half of the run at a normal pace but when they hit the halfway point Santana and Quinn shared an evil smirk and set a punishing pace. When they arrived at the cafeteria the squad looked ready to fall over.

Quinn moved forward. "Once we have finished eating form up right back here for a nice leisurely run by the lake before our workout." She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the cafeteria to eat.

Back at the cabin Rachel was just waking up. She smiled into Brittany's neck enjoying being held then silently took stock of how her body was feeling. Her back and knee were really sore but her shoulder was on fire. She tried to move quietly out of Brittany's hold to try out walking but the moment she moved her arm she cried out in pain. "Oh god!"

Brittany was instantly awake and looking her over. "What is it Rach, your shoulder or leg?"

Rachel burrowed into her neck breathing through the pain. "Shoulder, god this sucks Britt."

Brittany kissed her temple. "I know it does. Let's try and get you sitting up first and take it from there. I will help; try not to move your arm."

Gingerly they moved and got her sitting with her legs draped over the side of the bed. Brittany moved to kneel in front of her and checked her knee. "The swelling is gone but it's already bruised pretty badly." She stood and moved to the shoulder. "I'm sorry Rae but I have to check it."

Rachel nodded and tried to relax as she felt around and rotated her shoulder. She whimpered in pain as tears came to her eyes breaking Brittany's heart. "I'm so sorry but it looks ok. The swelling is down for the most part we do need to ice it again though."

Rachel sighed as Britt wiped her tears. "Ok, can you help me into the shower? The hot water should help loosen me up for our morning run."

Brittany bit her lip then squared her shoulder. "I'll help you into the shower because I think it will help but the girls and the squad have already gone on their run. You are not running or training today."

Rachel looked up sharply. "What… why? I told you I needed to be there this morning."

Brittany shook her head stubbornly, "and I told you that you needed to rest." Rachel went to argue but she held up her hand stopping her. "No… You're hurt and you need to stay off that knee as much as you can today and you can't even move your damn shoulder. I won't sit here and watch you kill yourself for that damn squad, they aren't worth it. I can't do it Rae, I won't. I need you to be ok."

By the time she finished tears were streaming down her face. Rachel pulled her down with her good arm and held her close. "Ok Britt, I'm sorry, I'll stay in today. I'm sorry, please don't cry honey. You know I can't handle that."

Burrowing into her good shoulder she sighed, "and _you_ know I can't stand to see you hurt. I hurts my heart."

Rachel rubbed her back to calm her and kissed her head. Brittany started to calm back down only to get angry about the whole thing again. "Andrea is luck Coach sent her home or I would have kicked her ass. San and Q were ready to kill her too. As it is I'm sure they are working the squad over as we speak for all they pulled this week."

She pulled back and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Come on let's get you in the shower. I'm sure our breakfast will be brought to us by the time you get out."

Nodding she let Brittany help her to stand and leaned against her as she walked to the bathroom. Logically she knew she was too hurt to be training but her pride made her want to show then no fear or weakness the same way she did at school when they used to torment her. And although she wanted to prove to them that they couldn't hurt her in any way she'd be damned if she made Brittany cry again. She wouldn't do it.

Brittany helped her into the shower and over to the shower chair. "Ok, if you need anything yell for me and I will come help. Please don't stand by yourself and end up falling."

Rachel smiled and squeezed her hand. "I won't. I'll call you when I'm done for help. Let me know if our food gets here before I'm done."

She nodded with a smile and left her to it. Walking back into their room she gathered all of their clothes took them to the laundry room and started their wash. Once that was going she went back and stripped the beds and put clean sheets and blankets on both but left them in the center of the room pushed together. She loved that they all ended up there watching movies together almost every night. She loved having all three of her best friends together.

She was just finishing tidying up the living area when Holly stuck her head in. "Hey how's hot stuff doing?"

Britt smiled. "She's ok, in the shower right now letting the hot water soothe her muscles."

Holly opened her mouth to say more but Rachel called for Brittany. She smiled and pointed to the coffee table. "I need to help her out. You can just put the food there and we will be out in a few."

With that she hurried to help Rachel leaving Holly smiling after her and started to put the food out for them.

In the bathroom Rachel was enjoying the hot water on her shoulder but her leg started to ache and needed to be elevated soon so she called for Brittany. She could have stood and walked on her own but she promised to call for help and didn't want to upset her again. She turned off the water and towel dried as much as she could while still sitting then wrapped it around her back and chest.

Brittany came in a moment later. "You ready to get out Rach?"

"Yes, I didn't grab any clothes though."

She opened the curtain and smiled "I brought you some. Let's get you out and to the vanity chair so you can change."

Once she was sitting at the mirror Brittany gently helped her put her clothes on. Neither girl was thinking too much on the fact of Rachel being naked right now. Aside from the fact that they had been changing in front of each other for years, all Brittany cared about was helping and Rachel was in too much pain to really think about it at all.

After she was dressed and Brittany had brushed her hair putting it in a ponytail they headed out to the living area. Holly looked up as they enter. "Well you're alive at least."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm ok just sore. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be running with the squad again."

She went to reply but Brittany beat her to it. "No, Monday you will be running with then again. San and Q will do it tomorrow too." Rachel moved to argue but Britt put a finger to her lips. "You have to rest that knee or it will get worse."

Rachel nodded and turned back to Holly. "I guess I'll be ready to run Monday. My shoulder however will probably take a few more days but I anticipate starting to train again fully with them by maybe Wednesday."

Holly just chuckled at how Brittany handled the little diva. "Sounds good to me, I talked to Sophia and she said that they will be by to check on you today and that they better see you down with that leg elevated and resting. I'll leave you to your breakfast. Just leave the cart outside the door. Someone will take it back to the cafeteria later."

They nodded saying their goodbyes and dug into their food. Once they ate they snuggled down on the couch and turned on a movie. A little while later Sophia, Jan and Marsha came by and gave Rachel a full exam on her injuries and agreed with Brittany as to her not running until at least Monday and not using the shoulder until Wednesday and to take it easy when she did. Then they left them to rest.

By the lake Sue watched on as Quinn and Santana ran the girls into the ground. They were winding down and should be releasing them soon. After Rachel had beaten her top 5 so easily she had left all training discipline to the girls and it seemed to be working so she left them to it until the incident.

She was not happy with Rachel getting hurt so intervened and sent Andrea packing after that. She couldn't have someone that was willing to hurt another that way on her squad. She was a bitch but her girls were kept safe. She was honestly impressed with how Rachel had handled the squad up to this point and was curious to see how the next week would go after the incident and the punishment they were receiving now.

She looked up as Santana called them to stop. "Alright you are done for the day, the rest of it is yours to do with as you please. Find your way to lunch and dinner on your own."

Quinn moved in beside her. "Be ready in the morning for another trip down memory lane with us. Rachel will return bright and early Monday morning with the new routine I'm not sure you deserve. Now get out of here."

They watched the girls groan and limp their way back to their camp ground with smirks on their faces. "Ruthless as always I see."

They turned to look at coach and Santana shrugged, "It went too far this time. They needed to learn it's not ok."

Quinn nodded and Sue looked back to the departing backs of her girls. "Agreed," With that she walked away following the squad back.

Santana looked to Quinn. "How about we go and grab lunch to take back to the girls and eat with them. I'm starving."

Quinn smiled. "Sure that sounds good. I hope she slept in and rested this morning. We need to work on the routine this afternoon."

Santana turned and led the way back to the cafeteria. "Me too, but I'm sure she has half if not all of it done in her head already."

The both chuckled and walked on in silence. After they got food they headed back to their cabin. As Sophia, Jan and Marsha were leaving Santana and Quinn came smiling through the door after her. Rachel looked over the back of the couch at them. "Hey, where have you two been this morning?"

Santana just smirked and Quinn chuckled as they put down some bags and bottles of water. "We just finished up with the morning workout. Give us a few to shower then we will eat lunch and we can spend the afternoon planning."

She looked at the clock then back to them shocked. "You just finished the workout. They were only supposed to have a 30 minute session this morning. Saturday is a resting day."

Santana smiled evilly and shrugged. "I guess they should have thought of that before pushing so hard this week and that's what they would have gotten. Instead they got to have a special workout session with Snix this morning. Maybe this coming week they will reconsider their actions."

With that they headed to the showers leaving a stunned Rachel and a snickering Brittany. She sat up and started sorting what was in the food bags the girls had sat down. "I told you they were upset about you getting hurt."

Rachel just shook her head. "The girl that caused the fall is gone though."

She just shrugged. "Doesn't matter, the whole squad was pulling crap all week and they paid for it today. You know that discipline and safety are important. They are just insuring that the squad remembers that as well. Don't question it or them. Just sit back and enjoy your lunch then we will get started on finishing this routine."

Rachel sat and thought for a moment and decided to just listen to her and go with it. When the girls came that out nothing more was said about the morning training. They just talked about a little of everything then moved on to the routine.

Rachel already had it finished in her head so the others just helped her put it down on paper since it hurt her to move too much. They only stopped once for dinner, Santana and Quinn ran up and brought it back and they works some more. Once it was all finished she printed it off and they all looked it over.

Brittany smiled and handed the paper back to her. "This is going to be epic. I wish we were still on the squad so we could do this."

Santana nodded, "Me too, this shit is great."

Quinn sighed. "I hate that she won't let us back on the squad and we will be missing this."

Rachel smiled. "That is the beauty of this camp. The councilors came be in the final performance with the groups. I'll just integrate you all into it and we train with them. We can all be in it and then when they leave I'll just take our parts out for them. That way you get to perform it here at least."

They all looked at her excited. "Do you think coach will let us?" Britt asked bouncing in her seat.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm in charge here she doesn't have a choice. It is a known fact that most of the councilors perform too. It's a team building thing. We will have some of our own stunts that will be easy to take out for the squad since I don't think any of them can accomplish them. It will be awesome. She will still have a fully functional short and long program that can win if they work hard at it."

Brittany excitedly got up and started dancing around the room. They all laughed and Santana and Quinn joined her. They all missed being on the squad so much. Rachel just watched them smiling. They may not like coach or the other girls but they all loved cheering and gymnastics.

Once they all calmed they cleaned everything up and moved to the bedroom. Brittany put some more liniment on Rachel's injuries and they all settle to watch a movie falling asleep together like always. They were excited for the weeks to come and the opportunity to be a part of this routine. The training would be brutal but the end result should be epic.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies, sorry for the extremely long wait but here is the next update. I hope to finish the next by midweek. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me on this journey. Up next we will be seeing how the squad reacts to Rachel coming back and more training. Also the girls all start getting closer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 11**

Sunday morning Rachel awoke with the others but she and Brittany stayed in bed as they left. They lay there for a few half dozing when Brittany shifted her leg accidentally brushing against Rachel center. She just barely stifled a moan and started to shift away. "Ok, I need to get up. I cannot just lie here all day."

Brittany gently tightened the arm she had wrapped around her effectively stopping her from sitting up. She was half a sleep and had no idea what she was currently doing to Rachel. "Calm down Rach, we'll get up in a minute."

Rachel deflated trying to calm her heart. "I don't want to stay in bed all day. I'm feeling better I need to get up and around."

Brittany nuzzled her neck and sighed. "I know but it will not kill you to just stay here for a few minutes more. We'll get up in a few and you can shower and change and we'll find something to do. You wanted to go over the routine again today and the girls will be back in a bit. Just relax for a minute sweetie."

Rachel melted back into her when she nuzzled her and relaxed as she spoke trying to control her libido. "Ok, I'm sorry. You know it's hard for me to sit still."

She smiled against her shoulder and kissed it gently. "I didn't think it was that big of a hardship to lounge with me Rachel."

Rachel gasped and turned her head sharply to look at her. "Oh course it's not a hardship to lounge with you Britt I…"

Brittany laughed and cut her off. "Calm down I was just kidding." She shifted away from Rachel and sat up. "Come on let's get up and test your leg. I'm fully awake now anyhow."

Rachel sighed in exasperation but started to sit up. Brittany was quick to help her not move her shoulder too much and crouched down in front of her checking her knee. "The swelling is all gone but the bruising looks really bad."

Rachel straightened it and moved it around. "It's sore but it doesn't feel near as bad as yesterday."

She stood taking a few steps and smile. "That is so much better. I'm going to get a hot shower and see if it will loosen my shoulder out."

"Please use the shower chair again just in case and call if you need help." She handed her some clothes and kissed her cheek.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her arm. "I will I promise." She took her clothes and was off.

Brittany stripped the bed because it smelled of liniment and straightened the room redressing the beds. She stuck her head in the bathroom and grabbed Rachel's dirty clothes and went to the laundry room to start a load of sheet and what little clothing all four of them had from yesterday.

In the bathroom Rachel was in the shower letting the water run over her still trying to calm her racing heart. If it wasn't for her injuries she would have opted for a cold shower. She was aware that it was becoming increasingly difficult to stop those reactions around Brittany. Now that she knew that she wasn't into Santana and she wasn't dating Artie either there was no excuse for Rachel to hold on to that kept those reactions at bay. Brittany was also being more touchy feely with her since camp started. Not that she minded, at all, but it made it harder to ignore the reaction it evoked in her.

She took a deep breath then finished washing so she could get out. Once she was done she dressed and stood in front of the mirror calming herself the rest of the way down. Standing there staring at herself she decided that she would just have figure out a way to keep her feelings at bay because the alternative was to keep Brittany at arm's length and that was never going to happen. Taking one final breath she straightened and went to find Brittany.

Brittany was just finishing straightening the living room area up when Rachel walked out and someone knocked on the door. She smiled at Rachel and moved to the door and let Holly in with their breakfast.

Holly watched as Rachel walked over to the couch and smiled. "You look about 80% better today. How's the shoulder?"

"I'm feeling about 80% better. My leg is feeling almost normal and the shoulder is a little better. I still can't fully rotate it without wanting to cry but it should be good as new by Wednesday so I can fully train with the girls."

Brittany just shook her head and Holly smirked. "I don't think that you need to worry about the girls getting a good training session in. Santana and Quinn gave them a pretty good one yesterday and their run this morning was pretty brutal. Just get better and you can play dictator telling them what to do with your Generals showing them until the shoulder is better."

Rachel sighed, "I hope they don't push them too hard. They need to be able to seriously train tomorrow."

Brittany nudged her lightly. "Don't worry they know how to work the squad over without causing more than soreness the next day. They've been doing it for years."

Rachel nodded and they tucked into their breakfast and talked with Holly just catching up. They found out that while Holly had been away from McKinley she had been in New York trying out for a part in an off Broadway show. She didn't get the part but reconnected with an old friend from college and they were able to get to know each other all over again. She had just recently moved to Lima and was looking for a house because she was planning on staying, saying again that she finally found a reason to settle down.

They were just finishing eating when they heard noise outside indicating that the squad was back and getting ready for their workout. Santana and Quinn came in and headed to the bathroom. "Quick break before training," was all that was said as they passed through and they were off again with Holly following after.

Rachel chuckled. "They enjoy this way too much."

Brittany just shrugged. "They just enjoy punishing them because they deserve it. Ever since Quinn came back to the Cheerios they have only tortured people when it was necessary. They don't really like being mean unless someone important to them gets upset or hurt and the person responsible needs to pay. They just pretend to be bitches for the most part because they think that they need to."

"I guess that kind of makes sense." Rachel looked out the window at them deep in thought. "I think I'm going to go out and watch them workout."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Brittany eyed her warily.

She just smiled. "I promise I'm only going to watch. I think it would be good for them to see me hale and whole. The girls told them that I had them working them over as punishment. I think they need to see that I am in one piece and just wanted them punished, not that I'm hurt and can't do it myself."

There was a long silence then Brittany sighed and stood walking over to her. "Promise you will only watch. You'll let San and Q do their thing?"

Rachel nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I promise. I just want to be an ominous presence. I've never gotten to do that before."

Brittany laughed and held her tight for a moment before stepping back and following her outside. They stood on the porch just watching for most of the workout. Rachel stood with her arms crossed over her chest the whole time afraid to move her arm too much not wanting to wince in front of the squad. Santana and Quinn noticed them there but said nothing.

As they were winding down Santana was addressing the squad and Rachel made her way over. Santana finished talking looking to Rachel and she stepped forward. "Now that that is over with, starting tomorrow we are working on a clean slate. This last week is gone and forgotten and punishment is from this moment on, over. If we have any more problems out of any of you there will be no more punishments from us for we will just walk away leaving you to deal with creating your routine yourselves. I have spoken to the owners and they have no problem asking the squad to leave and not come back."

She took a breath to gauge their reactions and continues. "So, be here in the morning and be ready. We finished your routine yesterday and we start hardcore on it tomorrow. We have 4 weeks to get this down so I hope you're ready to put in the work because it will not be easy. That is all; enjoy the rest of your day."

She turned to the girls beside her and smiled. "I think I'll still have my meals in the cabin today if that's ok with you guys. That walk is a bit far and I don't want to hurt my knee again before tomorrow."

Quinn shrugged. "That's fine with us. We were planning to run up and get it like yesterday anyway."

Santana nodded. "Yep, Quinn and I were going to take a walk before lunch then we're going to pick it up and bring it back. We can go over the routine again like you wanted then watch a movie or play a game or something."

They all agreed and moved on to their own tasks. Once Quinn and Santana showered they headed out for their walk leaving Rachel and Brittany alone at the cabin. They took the long way around to get to the Cafeteria so they could just enjoy the day.

Santana looked over to Quinn. "So, now that Gigantor is single again are you going to go after that again?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm with Rachel on this. He never treated either of us very well and I deserve better than that. I think I finally figured that out when you and Britt helped me during Nationals week. I'm glad she figured that out too."

Santana smiled. "Good, I'm glad you both are done with his pyramid nipple ass. You definitely deserve so much more then Finnept could ever give you. You need to get out of Lima after high school and all he would have done was held you back."

Quinn hummed her agreement and they continued on in companionable silence for a little while before they came to a secluded bench by a pond and sat. "So, how are you feeling about the Britt and Rachel thing?"

Santana looked at her confused for a moment then shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I just wish she had confided in us years ago about their friendship. I hate that we upset her so much by being mean to Berry."

Quinn just shook her head. "Um, no, I mean how are you feeling? I know that you and Britt kind of had a thing last year and I was worried that you were taking it hard."

Santana chuckled. "Britt and I never had a thing. I'm not sure why so many people thought that we did. I mean we sang landslide together but that was not for the reason that everyone thought. She was helping me through somethings but just as my friend."

Quinn just looked perplexed. "Then you're not a lesbian or bi or whatever?"

Santana smiled shyly. "Yes, I am a lesbian. That's part of what she was trying to help me come to terms with."

"Did you… come to terms with it I mean?"

She nodded looking out over the water. "For the most part I guess but I am not ready to shout it from the roof top or anything. I'm ok with being who I am but I'm not ready to deal with the backlash from it at school and I still need to tell my folks."

Quinn put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I can understand that. I promise to keep this between us."

Santana leaned into her heavily. "Thanks, right now there just is no reason to put it out there. Not everyone can be Kurt and be so comfortable with who they are. If I had a girlfriend it would be different but I don't so for the time being I'm just gonna be me."

She lay her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighed. "How about you? What do you think of Britt and Berry? No repression toward Berry's cherry or anything? I often wondered about you two chasing after an idiot whether you guys really wanted each other."

She sat up wiggling her eye brows causing Quinn to laugh. "No, I never had a thing for Rachel. She's not my type." She sighed and looked out over the water herself. "I also never had a thing for Finn. You know I only started dating him because it was what my dad expected of me. Honestly he's not my type either. After Beth was born I felt that I had to still live up to that image, that I needed him to help with that. I felt that I couldn't do any better than him. I was so mixed up for so long. I'm just glad that I am finally starting to see that I can be more then someone's trophy wife."

She chuckled and looked back to Santana. "Rachel did kind of help me with that though. At prom and during the week we wrote original songs. Then, after New York with you and Britt I finally started to fully believe what she had been saying to me."

Santana smiled taking her hand and standing. "Well I'm glad that we could all make you see that you are so much more than a pretty face." Quinn blushed and Santana hugged her tight. "Ok, enough of this mushy crap, let's get going. By the time we reach the Cafeteria it will be time for lunch and I think Hobbits have a high metabolism and we don't want her to eat Brittany's arm or something if we are too late getting her food."

Quinn laughed and allowed herself to be pulled back out on the trail. "You are so bad. You better not let Britt hear you talk like that."

Santana just shrugged with a huge grin on her face. "Whatever, anyone who knows the real me knows I love those movies and hobbits are my favorite."

They both laughed and headed off after food.

 **A/N: Ok, just a little heart to heart for San and Quinn. Up next more training and I would like an opinion on when to really progress Britt and Rachel's relationship. Should I do it before camp is over? During the rest of summer break? Or after school starts back up? I would love your opinion so Review or PM me to let me know. Santana and Quinn will not progress until after school starts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 12**

Brittany stood to the side watching Rachel run the squad through the routine once again. Something was off and Rachel was trying to see where so she, San and Quinn were watching trying to help figure it out. The last few weeks had sped by and they were now just a few days away from the end of camp showcase and camp games after which they had one more week of hardcore training to prepare the squad for the upcoming year.

After Rachel's talk with the squad that Sunday there had been no more problems. Rachel, Brittany and the girls had spent the rest of that day together reviewing the routine and come Monday they were full on training. The squad worked hard and even coach was impressed with their progress, though she would never say it out loud. Since then Rachel and the girls have trained and whipped the squad into a fully functioning unit.

As she had told them she would, Rachel added all of them into the routine for the showcase and so far coach hadn't commented at all. She could just as easily pull it from the routine and it would still be great. Friday was the showcase and Saturday was camp games. Sunday the rest of camp will be packing and getting ready to leave first thing Monday morning and they would spend the remainder of the next week there training alone.

Rachel was confident that the squad would win the showcase as well as camp games but she was also looking forward to the next week where they would be there alone and be able to train without anything else going on to distract them. She wanted that last little bit to make it perfect and as long as the squad continued to work hard it would be.

As Brittany stood there watching she smiled at Rachel. She was so proud of how she had handled squad and how far they had come after everything calmed down. She was sure that they'd never had a better routine and was happy that she, Santana and Quinn would be able to at least perform it for the showcase.

She was pulled out of her inner musings when Rachel called for a reset. She finally saw what the problem was and started to explain what she needed the squad to do. Santana and Quinn walked over and stood next to her as Rachel did her thing.

Santana nudged her shoulder with a smirk. "I have to say that your girl really knows what she's doing. It took us the better part of both summers we trained them to get them to this point with a new routine."

Quinn agreed, "Yeah and we had to fight them harder that first year. She gained their respect quick. They only fear us. I'm surprised she isn't harder on us all in glee."

Brittany smiled and shrugged. "She's kinda awesome that way. She's always been a good leader but it wouldn't do her any good to try in glee because she doesn't have Shue backing her up. Here not only is it her job but she also has Coach behind her. It makes a difference."

They stood and watched for a few more minutes in silence then Santana looked back to them. "Maybe we should help out more with that. You know crack heads and support her more. Maybe we might actually win this year if we let her have free reign. As long as she doesn't make it all about her and she gives the rest of us a chance to sing too."

Brittany shook her head sadly. "She only acts that way when she feels like she's not being heard and when she's nervous. She's not like that when she's calm and feels like she has a voice. You have to understand that for most of her life she has only had her singing, gymnastics and me."

Quinn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked back out to what Rachel was doing. "Because she has two dads most of the parents didn't want their kids playing with her. Luckily my mom and dad didn't care and made friends with her dads'. They also work a lot especially after she turned 14 when we went into the 9th grade and they are out of town a lot. I mean, don't get me wrong. Her dads are awesome to her but she just aren't there like she would like. After high school started she lost everything but singing. She did very little gymnastics because she couldn't get on the squad and she didn't like taking classes without me. I was on the squad and had to stop taking most of my classes because I didn't have time. I hate that I let her talk me into pretending I didn't know her."

Santana put an arm around her waist. "Hey it's not your fault. We are as much to blame."

Brittany shook her head and looked into her eyes. "It is my fault but I plan to fix it. I've already started. You see how she is here. That's _my Rachel_ not high strung high school Rachel and if it's all the same to you two, I'd like to keep her around."

Quinn leaned into her too and rubbed her back. "We'll help too Britt don't worry. This will be a great year for all of us together. We'll keep her safe."

Brittany sighed into them and nodded. "Thank you."

No more was said as Rachel walked up to them looking concerned. "What's wrong Britt?" She looked to Santana and Quinn who just shrugged back to Brittany.

She moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm ok Rach nothing's wrong."

Rachel pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "'Nothing' wouldn't put tears in your eyes, please tell me."

Brittany leaned in and connected their foreheads. "Can we talk about it later? We have to finish with training."

"Ok but promise that we will talk later."

"I promise."

Rachel gave her a nod and looked to Santana and Quinn. "Ok then let's start it up from the top adding us into it. I'm going to give Holly the camera to video so we can review it later. I've already videoed without us and I want one with us."

After setting Holly up with the camera they got set and did a full run through three times before breaking for the day. Rachel reviewed the recording than moved back to the squad. "I think that was a great run. That last recording looks great. I'll review it tonight on a bigger screen and let you know. I'm going to try and get a screen brought into your common area so we can go over it as a group if I can so I'll let you know at dinner if I was successful. For now you have two and a half hours before we meet for dinner so get your showers in and relax until it's time to go. You earned the extra hour today."

The squad cheered and moved off the arena floor. Rachel turned to her girls as Marsha and Sophia came walking up to them. Sophia smiled and clapped Rachel on the shoulder. "I swear Rach your routines get better and better every year. How in the heck did you guys get so much height on your and Santana's tricks. You guys were soaring."

Rachel smirked and shrugged. "Trade secret, I cannot divulge my powers of creation."

They all laughed and Marsha handed her a key. "I heard what you said about getting a screen to watch that training video. That is a key to the AV room. Take what you need just make sure it's all back and still in working order when you are done. You can store it in your cabin if you will need it for more than tonight."

Rachel took the key and nodded. "I may do that so we can review again tomorrow. Thank you."

They talked for a little bit longer then all went their own way. When they all finished their showers they ran the video on Rachel's laptop and reviewed the routine both with them and without. Once they finished they all collapsed together on the couch.

Brittany and Quinn sat on either end of the couch with Rachel and Santana with their heads in their laps. Santana grabbed Rachel's leg and started rubbing her calf and Rachel did the same for her. "I think that it looks better and better but the version with the four of us is so much better."

Rachel smiled. "I do too. It's great without you guys but it would be so much better if coach had let you back on the squad."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she rubbed Santana's hair. "It's her loss but at least we get to do it Friday. It's going to be epic. I just wish that we could get a part in the long program. That one looks awesome."

Rachel shrugged. "Me too, I designed it both ways and they would surely win with you guys in it too."

Santana looked at Rachel questioningly. "Why do you do that?"

Rachel looked back confused. "Do what?"

"Talk about it like you are not a part of it too? You are working just as hard as we are if not harder and your stunts for the routine Friday are off the hook. Why do you diminish your role in it?"

Rachel thought for a moment then shrugged. "I honestly didn't realize that I did. When I think of the Cheerios I just think of you guys, I don't know. I guess because I've never actually been a part of the squad."

Brittany rubbed over her shoulder. "Well, like Quinn said, it's their loss." She looked at her watch and sighed. "We better get up. We have to be out there in 15 minutes to form up for dinner."

They all groaned and rolled off of each other taking turns in the bathroom and headed out to round up the squad. After dinner Brittany and Santana headed back to the cabins while Rachel and Quinn ran up to get the AV equipment. Once they were all set up they brought the squad in and went over the videos.

During the final run through Rachel paused it one last time and turned to the squad. "That part right there is what I was talking about today. You bases are not getting them high enough and it's hurting the landing. If you just give a little bit more of a boost using your legs you will get there and be in sync with the other side."

She rewound it and let them watch that stunt again. "See look at the other base set. See how their legs push right there on the 16 count. That's what you need to do. We'll work on it tomorrow. It's the last chance we have to get it right before we perform for the showcase. Other than that I think we're ready for Friday so let's stop there for the night and get some rest."

The squad cheered and moved off to their rooms while the girls and Holly broke down the AV equipment. Holly helped them carry it all back to their cabin and smiled as she made her way back to the door to leave. "I gotta say. Rachel, when we first got here I had severe doubts about whether or not you would be able to train that team but this." She motioned to the video camera. "What you have accomplished with these girls is amazing. Brava"

Rachel blushed and shrugged. "That's what they pay me for."

Holly shook her head. "No, they didn't pay you to get your butt kicked and have to fight for a week to even get these kids to listen. Then train them in just a few short weeks with this amazing routine that _you_ created. What you did with them is admirable, be proud of that."

Rachel just nodded and accepted a hug from her and she was out the door. Brittany came up and pulled her into a hug. "You should listen to her, she's right. We were talking about it earlier. Our first year out and last year were crazy trying to get the squad to the point that you have in just a few weeks. That first year it took us all summer and two months into the school year to have the short down to where you have them right now and this routine is harder than that one was. Last year wasn't much better."

Rachel sighed and pulled back. "You guys helped train them too."

Santana came up and threw an arm over her shoulder. "That just proves that you are an amazing choreographer and trainer and we all make a good team with us helping bust heads when needed."

They all laughed and Santana moved off into her room, Quinn following after. Rachel looked back to Brittany. "Can we talk now about what was upsetting you earlier now?"

Brittany sighed and pulled her into their room closing the door. "You're not going to like it and get upset with me."

Rachel guided her over to the bed and pushed her down on it then sat beside her. "Just tell me what had tears in your eyes. You know I hate to see you cry."

She looked down at their joined hand. "I was just thinking about how much I let you down when I let you talk me into ignoring you and pretending that I didn't know you."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak and Brittany stopped her. "I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter. If I had just opened my mouth and told San and Quinn that you were mine they wouldn't have hurt you so much and the rest of the school wouldn't have followed suit. I hate that I just sat back and watched it happen. It hurts my heart that I didn't stop it. You can tell me all day long that it was on you for talking me into it but it's on me too for not standing up for you."

She stood and stared pacing. "I was telling San and Q that I wasn't going to stand for it this year, that I was going to stand up for you because this summer has been so awesome and I love having _my_ Rachel around all the time and I don't like high school Rachel because she is not happy like _my_ Rachel is. I want _my_ Rachel and I'll be damned if I let anybody keep you from me anymore." By the time she stopped talking she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

Rachel moved to her and pulled her in her arms. "Ok breathe honey. I'm sorry I ever asked you to ignore me. If I had known that it was going to hurt you this much we would have figured something else out but sweetheart…" She pulled back slightly and lifted her face to look in her eyes. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany just shook her head. "But when we are at school you leave and become a different person. I know you only do that to protect yourself but from now on I don't want you to have to leave. I want to keep you safe so that you can always be with me and school Rachel can leave forever. Please Rae… Please let me do this."

Rachel sighed and pulled Brittany's head down to connect their foreheads. "I already told you that I would let you. I haven't changed my mind. I told you if it meant that much to you that I will let you do whatever it is that you need to do so you feel better and you feel that I am safe. I'm not going to stop you sweetie. I just want you to stop beating yourself up for it. That hurts my heart."

Brittany deflated and pulled her closer. "It's hard to do that."

"I know but you shouldn't feel bad…"

Brittany pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and cut her off. "Do you remember when we were eight and were at a competition? There was a boy there that called me stupid and it shocked you so much that you just stood there and didn't say anything to help me."

Rachel nodded sadly, "I remember. I cried for days after that because I felt bad for letting him talk to you that way."

"That's right and I told you that it was no big deal. That I was used to it and you told me that that was crap and I shouldn't be used to something like that. Do you remember how that felt?"

Rachel looked up confused. "Of course I do."

Brittany cupped her face and smile sadly at her. "That is how I have felt every day for three years only worse because what I did was worse. You were just in shock for a few minutes. I let what was happening to you go on for years Rae… years. I don't even know how you can forgive me."

Her breath hitched and Rachel kissed her nose lightly. "I'm so sorry Britt."

Brittany looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell for."

"For asking you to let it go and forcing you to feel that way for so long. I'm not sure how you can forgive _me_ for that."

Brittany shook her head. "You were just trying to protect me and I swear to you right now that I will protect you with all I have and not let any of it happen again. San and Q are going to help me and we are not going to let people treat you poorly anymore. I love you too much to let it continue. Damn it Rae you're my best friend, my person."

Rachel sighed and pulled her back to her. "Ok sweetie, thank you." She kissing her lips chastely not really thinking then froze.

Brittany just stood there in a state of shock raising a hand to her lips staring at Rachel. She glanced down at Rachel's lips then back into her eyes searching for an answer. What she saw was fear and something else that caused her to hope. "Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head and tried to pull away. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did th…"

Brittany pulled her closer and cut her off swiftly moving in and kissing her lips lightly. "Stop, I'm not upset. You have nothing to apologize for."

Rachel shook her head trying to clear it and looked down at her lip then like Brittany did she searched her eyes. What she saw made her lose her breath as Brittany leaned back in and connected their lips again. She gently rubbed her lips against Rachel's holding her gently giving her the option of pulling away if she didn't want this. At the contact Rachel sighed and melted into her tiling her head more to deepen it.

Brittany moaned into her and tightened her arms as she ran her tongue along the seam of her lips asking for entrance that Rachel quickly granted. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Brittany's shoulders burying her hands in her hair pulling her impossibly closer.

The kiss started light and grew into so much more. When the need for air was impossible to ignore they pulled slightly apart and connected their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths.

Rachel recovered slightly still not believing that just happened. "Jesus Brit, that was…"

Brittany just smiled and pecked her lips lightly. "I know I…"

"Oh shit sorry."

Before she could finish her sentence they turned to Quinn's voice in the doorway seeing her looking guilty and Santana smirking beside her. Brittany shook her head indulgently at them and tightened her hold on Rachel when she started to move. "Can you give us just a minute please?"

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her back out of the room. "Sure just let us know if we need to sleep in our own room tonight." With a wink she closed the door and they were gone.

Rachel sighed and leant her head on Brit's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I forgot to close the door when we started talking.

Brittany lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at her. "You have nothing to apologize for unless… you didn't mean it?"

At the fearful look in her eyes Rachel surged forward and took her mouth so passionately, she caused Brittany's knees to go week. When she pulled back she smiled, "Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't. I just meant with them walking in and…"

Brittany pulled her close and buried her face in her neck cutting her off. "Oh thank god. It doesn't matter that they walked in. I just don't think I could have handled it if you were sorry for kissing me."

Now it was Rachel that pulled her face up to look in her eyes. "I would never feel sorry for kissing you unless you didn't want me to."

"Oh I want you to." She said tightening her arms nodding vigorously.

Rachel just chuckled. "I kind of figured that out sweetie."

They both laughed and pulled each other in and just held on for a few. Eventually Rachel moved lightly kissing her neck and pulled away slightly. "As much as I love standing here like this I think we should get the girls and get some sleep."

Brittany groaned and pulled her back kissing her again. "Do we have to?"

Rachel laughed again slapping her shoulder playfully. "Yes, we still need to talk about this but we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. If we don't bring them back in here I don't think I will be able to keep myself from kissing you all night and we need to sleep."

"You can't say things like that to me then not let me kiss you." She leaned in and husked in her ear before she started kissing down her neck.

Rachel moaned pushing her away slightly so she could kiss her lips once more then pulled away breathlessly detaching herself from those tempting arms. "See, this is what I'm talking about."

Brittany pouted watching as she grabbed clothes to change for bed. "Fine but we need to talk about this soon."

Walking back over she handed Brittany a set of clothes and kissed her softly. "We will, I promise, just not tonight. It's been a long day and all I want is to change and get in bed so I can hold you."

Brittany released her and sat on the bed to wait. "Ok, go change and send the girls in."

With a quick peck on the nose Rachel heads out of the room hollering to the girls that they can go back in as she slips into the bathroom. Brittany took a moment to calm her racing heart then started to change into her night clothes.

Quinn and Santana came back in as she was climbing in to bed. They crawled into their own that was still pushed up against Brittany and Rachel's. "Is everything ok? Do we need to sleep in the other room?"

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "No that's ok. Everything is fine we just want to get some sleep and finish talking about it all tomorrow."

Right then Rachel came back in and climbed in next to her wrapping her whole body around her. Brittany sighed in contentment and just held on. After they all said their goodnights Rachel and Brittany shared a sweet chaste kiss and snuggled in for the night falling asleep peacefully holding each other close. Tomorrow would come with more questions and discussions about what happens next but for now they were content just being together.

 **A** **/N: Up next more training and the competition. Britt and Rachel will talk a little more in the next as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 13**

The next day after breakfast training was in full swing. Rachel was running drills with the other flyers and Brittany was running drills for the bases. Santana and Quinn had the rest of the squad. After an hour of this they all came together and ran the routine over and over.

The four girls stood back and watched as they ran it looking for any problems. About five runs in they finally fixed the problem Rachel had addressed the night before and they looked flawless. Coached walked up to Rachel and just stood watching with her as they finished the latest run through.

When it was done she turned to Rachel. "Why aren't you running it with the four of you in it? Tomorrow is the showcase and you all need to be flawless before then. Don't you think you should be practicing it too?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course, we were running the squad this morning and this afternoon we were planning to add the four of us back in. The squad needs to be tight with this so we can start on some of the long program stuff next week like you wanted. We have our parts down for tomorrow but we will train with them after lunch."

Coach just stood looking over the training field for a moment then gave a curt nod and walked back over to where she had originally been watching from. The girls walked over and Santana looked over to coach warily. "What did coach need?"

Rachel shrugged. "She just wanted to know why we weren't training with them since the showcase was tomorrow. I told her we planned to after lunch and she just nodded and went back to the bleachers." Taking a breath she checked her watch and looked back to the squad. "Ok, it's time to release them for lunch."

They all walked over and called the girls to order. "Ok ladies it's lunch time soon so go on your way and meet back here at 2:00 for afternoon training. You did excellent this morning. We'll see you in a bit."

With that she and the girls headed off to their cabin and after quick showers they headed off in separate direction. Since that first time Quinn and Santana took a walk together alone they decided to do the same often. Brittany and Rachel didn't mind, it gave them time alone too.

As they walked they were silent not really knowing what to say. After kissing the night before things hadn't been awkward between them they just didn't know how to open up a discussion about it so they were just quiet. Walking in companionable silence they made their way to one of the many benches that were placed in the woods surrounding the lake. Neither girls sat, they just looked out over the water.

After a few moments of silence Brittany turned to Rachel. "Rae?"

Rachel looked to her. "Hm?"

They just looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Brittany moved turning Rachel fully toward her and pressed their lips together. Rachel moaned into her and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Brittany wrapped her own arms around her and backed her up until she was pressing her into a tree and molded their bodies together.

Rachel groaned at the feel and ran her tongue over Britt's bottom lip begging entrance that was immediately granted. At the feel of her tongue Brittany melted into her and they just explored each other's mouths languidly. Neither battled for dominance, they just enjoying the feel of the other against her.

Eventually they slowed and pulled away resting their heads together just looking at each other and Rachel smiled. "We really should talk about this."

Brittany chuckled and pecked her lips lightly. "We will just… go out with me when we get home. Let me take you on a date."

Rachel sighed and kissed her back just as lightly. "I would love that but what is this Britt?"

"It's whatever we want it to be." She replied softly and gently took her mouth in the most passionate kiss Rachel had ever experienced. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. "We'll talk about it but let's get through camp and let me take you out. We don't have to have all the answers right this second."

Rachel sighed. "I just need… I mean what do you… never mind. We'll just wait until after camp."

She moved to pull away but Brittany pulled her back. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

She shrugged and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I just… What does this mean? Are we friends with benefits now, it is more? I just need to know what this is."

Brittany sighed and held her close. "What do you want it to be Rae?"

Rachel looked up into her eyes. "This isn't just about what I want. I need to know what you want."

Brittany chuckled. "I know that it's not just what you want." She kissed her nose and smiled. "I want to get through with camp, go home and spend the rest of summer with you hanging by the pool and going to the mall and stuff. I want to take you out on dates and kiss you until I can't breathe anymore as often as you will allow me to. I want to see where this goes and how we could be together because I can't pretend anymore that I don't care for you as more than just my friend."

Rachel smiled as a tear escaped down her cheek. "I've always care for you as more than just a friend too. I want all of that too only I want you to allow me to take _you_ on some of these dates you speak of."

Brittany chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. "I think I can handle that." They kissed for a little while longer then made their way to the cafeteria to meet the other girls.

Across the lake Santana sat on the ground throwing rocks into the water. "Do you think they are ok after last night? I mean I can see that Rachel really likes Britt, I just hope she's serious about this and it's not just an experiment or something."

Quinn sat beside her and leaned into her. "Rachel is not the kind of person to play with other people like that. You know that as well as I do. I think they will be ok, just let them work it out."

Santana sighed and deflated against her. "You're right. I just… She's our best friend and we have let her down so much. I just don't want to see her hurt or upset anymore."

"I know we just need to do as she asks. We need to help her keep Rae safe. Honestly after this last year and a half and spending so much time with her so far this summer I want to keep her safe too. She's kind of awesome."

Santana just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she is. Just don't tell her I said so. I have a rep to protect and the Hobbit don't need to know I like hobbits."

Quinn chuckled and stood pulling Santana up with her. "Your secret is safe with me you big softy now let go so we can meet them for lunch." They both laughed and headed toward the cafeteria.

After meeting up with the girls and eating lunch they all went back to their cabin and just lounged until it was time for training. At two they were back on the field in full training mode running through the routine with them added in. Rachel was standing in front of the squad making a few adjustments when a voice came from the opening of the arena.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ms. Berry and her lap dog Pierce."

They all looked over and saw a group of about 8 girls smirking at them. Santana and Quinn moved forward only to be stopped by Rachel waving them back. "What can we do for you Tammy? Do you need us to help you with choreography?"

Tammy just laughed humorlessly. "As if we would need your help. I see you found a new group. I hadn't seen you around camp and thought you weren't going to show this year."

Rachel just smiled. "No, we didn't find a new group, we're counselors this year."

Tammy looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. "Oh what a shame, you won't be in the showcase this year than."

Rachel scoffed. "You only wish I wasn't in the showcase this year. You know as well as I do that the counselors are encouraged to preform too so don't worry. You'll see us there bright and early tomorrow. Now run along, we have work to do and if you were smart you'd be training right now yourself so you don't look quite as bad when we beat you tomorrow."

"Why you little…" Tammy moved forward toward her only to be stopped by Santana Quinn and Brittany pushing in front of Rachel.

Brittany pushed her back with her body. "Back off Tammy before I report you to Marsh or Sophie. We don't have time for your crap and you're not getting anywhere near Rachel."

Tammy just smirked. "What, she can't fight her own battles?"

Before they could answer Coach Sue stepped up. "She is more than capable of fighting her own battles but if I'm not mistaken fighting is not permitted on camp grounds." She stood in front of the girls and glared at the little group. "I suggest you move along and bring it to the arena tomorrow and _fight_ it out there. May the best routine win."

Tammy scoffed and turned leaving the arena with her little group following her out. Coach turned to the girls, "back to work."

They all nodded and turned back to the squad. When they were facing them again they noticed that the squad had moved in and had been formed up right behind Rachel. Rachel looked a little shocked but recovered quickly and called for them to get set once again. They spent the rest of the day training and Rachel dismissed them all before dinner to shower and change.

After dinner they marched back to camp together and Rachel turned to address the squad. "Ok ladies, I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you all for how far you have come since camp started. I have every confidence that you will bring home the trophy at the showcase tomorrow. Tonight you need to make sure you get your rest. Lights out at 9:00, we will have a light run in the morning before breakfast then we move to the main arena for the showcase. Have a good night and we'll see you bright and early."

The squad cheered and broke formation heading to their cabin. Rachel and the girls talked with coach and Holly for a few then made their way to their own cabin for the night. Collapsing on the couch Quinn groaned. "I'll be happy when camp is over and we get a little break before school starts and we have to train for dances in our glee routines."

Santana sat beside her and laid her head in her lap. "I know right. I just want to spend a few week sunning in the back yard and doing absolutely nothing that requires brain cells."

Brittany and Rachel took their own places on the couch with Rachel's head in Brittany's lap laying alongside of Santana and she looked to them. "You two are more than welcome to join us at my house. I have the pool there and 4 loungers for sunning. We have a great theater room for watching movies too instead of the little iPad screens."

Brittany smiled running her hand through Rachel's hair. "Hey I like curling up all together with the little iPad screens."

Rachel chuckles. "But I have that recliner couch we can all curl up on and watch the big screen."

Santana took Rachel's leg and massaged her calf which was becoming a habit for them when in this position. "What size screen are we talking here?"

"It's an 80 inch projector screen. I also have a Wii hooked up to it to play games on."

Santana raised up and high fived Rachel. "I am so there. I'll bring my games with me."

Rachel nodded vigorously. She and Santana had figured out that they share a love of videogames. Quinn and Britt just chuckled at them indulgently and Quinn rested back into the couch a little more. "I'm in too. You had me at pool. Mom said she wasn't opening ours this summer, said it was too much trouble."

Rachel smiled, "well you guys are can come over anytime you want to just hang out or spend the night. My dad's won't be home until the week before school starts back up so we have the place all to ourselves for the rest of the summer."

Santana sat up excitedly. "Oh Hobbs we have to have a party before the end of summer."

Rachel shook her head uncertain. "I don't know San."

Santana took her hand. "I don't mean a big party, just a little one like you had last year. Just the glee club and a little bit of alcohol, maybe a barbeque pool party or something. Come on, we all had fun."

Rachel thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."

Santana smiled and lay back. "Awesome. As soon as we get back we need a day around the pool and a night playing games on the big screen."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me."

Quinn nudged Santana's shoulder. "Add in some movies and Britt and I may join you."

Santana looked up at her and nodded vigorously. "Well of course."

They all laughed and talked about more plans for the summer then headed off to bed shortly after. They moved to their own rooms to get dressed for bed then settled into the beds in Rachel and Brittany's room with a movie like always and fell asleep all wrapped up together. The next day was going to be a long one with three rounds of performances if they made it all the way.

 **A/N: Up next the showcase and camp games after that. Reviews always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 14**

The next morning they were all up and ready for the day quickly. They met with the squad and had their morning run, breakfast and reported to the arena to sign in. Once Rachel did that she had the girls sit together in the stands before standing in front of them to address them.

"Ok ladies this is just a test run, you are part of a Championship squad. This is just a minor practice for you. There is no reason not to bring home the trophy today. There are 15 groups all together and we are going 12th. They will then pick the top 10 and we will perform again. After that run they will choose the top three and we will have to run it through one more time. Then we take to trophy back to our cabin and they set us up with pizza, a projection screen on our arena to watch a movie and we just relax before camp games tomorrow."

There was a scoff behind her causing her, Britt, San and Q to turn around. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to count your chickens before they hatch Berry?"

Rachel just shrugged. "Sure but when it's an inevitable thing it doesn't hurt to count them anyway."

Tammy just glared at her. "Whatever Berry, we are going to wipe the floor with your little group of cheerleaders."

Rachel turned and looked over the rather large group behind her and smirked. "Nationally ranked cheerleaders and this group's not so little. How many girls do you have this year seeing as Britt and I aren't there, ten, maybe twelve at the most? Just sit back and we'll show you how it's done."

Tammy huffed and marched away with her group following behind. Rachel and the girls turned back around to see nothing but determined faces and smiled taking their own seats. They listened through opening ceremonies and watched as the other groups took their turns. When it was their turn they finished in the top 10 and moved on to the top 3 without a problem. They were also saving a few of their better tricks for the last round. Tammy's group was in the top three along with a gymnastics school from Akron.

They were to go third and as they waited to be called they stretched and got ready to go on one last time. Rachel finished the stretches and led them to the arena once more to get set when it was time. When the music started they took the field. They started in a block of bodies all moving as one then smaller groups started breaking away and forming at the corners with base and flyer groups. As girls were being tossed on all four corners a pyramid was being constructed inside the rest of the block and once it was formed the rest of the girls broke off to reveal it, perfectly constructed with Quinn on top.

Deconstruction happened quickly with Quinn flipping off the top and landing safely in Brittany and Kendra's arms. Once the pyramid was halfway deconstructed more tricks were taking place around them. This time they added in one of the better stunts and Santana and Rachel flew across the arena passing each other in the air landing on opposite sides. On the corners four base and flyer sets were constructing again and they successfully complete the toss Rachel had been teaching them when she was dropped. All of the girls were totally in sync and the audience was loving it.

As the routine wound down Britt and Quinn set as part of the base sets that were to catch Rachel and Santana for the last big stunt and they watched as they were thrown for an aerial triple twist with a rotation at the end as they landed in their base cradle then flipped out as it all came to an end.

As they finished the crowd was on their feet screaming madly and Rachel knew they'd won. She laughed as Brittany scooped in and picked her up and a crushing hug. Then just smiled as she put her down and she was surrounded in a group hug with Santana and Quinn too.

Quinn grabbed her face and beamed. "Thank you for letting us do this with them."

Santana pulled Rachel to her and hugged her tight. "Yeah my little hobbit, that was awesome. Thanks."

When she was released she looked up as Sophie came up with a microphone in hand getting everyone to calm and sit so that the remaining three groups could join her for the announcement of the winner. "Ok everyone we have tallied the scores and we have our winner."

She paused while everyone cheered before continuing. "Ok guys in third place Flytz Gymnastics from Akron Ohio." The crowd applauded while they were given bronze medals. "Alright this year's winner is… from Lima the McKinley Cheerios knocking our reining 6 year champions the Gymstars also from Lima down to second."

Most of what she said after Cheerios was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd and the Cheerios themselves. Rachel and the girls all shared another hug and were pulled out of it as the Cheerios lifted them all on their shoulders chanting we're number one.

When they were finally put down Rachel and the girls walked over to Tammy and her group. "You guys did really well. That routine was great." Rachel said to her former teammates holding her hand out to shake.

Tammy scoffed folding her arms and one other the other girls rolled her eye and pushed her out of the way pulling Rachel into a hug. "Thanks Rachel, you guys were outstanding, but I never expected any less with you running things. At least maybe next year it will be a fair fight between all of the groups with you and Britt graduating and going off to college."

Rachel laughed and smirked. "You never know, we may just come back for one last summer to be councilors before we run off to New York."

The group laughed and another girl stepped forward. "If you do you better be our councilors. That's just not fair."

They all laughed again sharing hugs then went their own ways. Gathering back up with the Cheerios they accept their medals and trophy then Rachel led them all back to their arena. It was still early so they all went to shower and change then met back up at the fire ring to build a fire, eat pizza and make s'mores before they started their movie.

After eating most of the squad opted to watch the movie the few others stayed sitting around the fire just talking. The girls had already seen the movie so they stayed by the fire and for the first time that summer they didn't hold up in their cabin. Rachel stood to throw her marshmallow stick in the fire and snuggled into Brittany when she sat back down talking to Santana about a video game she was going to buy when they got home making plans to get together to play it.

Kendra smiled seeing Britt wrap an arm around Rachel and nuzzle her neck. "So, are you guys like a couple now or something?"

Rachel looked at her warily and Britt narrowed hers eyes. "Why, is that a problem?"

Kendra held up her hands in surrender. "Not with me, I was just wondering because you guys seem closer than just friends. The whole camp talks about you two like you're one person. I think it's cool. My brother goes to school at UCLA and lives off campus with his boyfriend so you don't have anything to worry about with me."

They both visibly relaxed and noticed Quinn and Santana were now standing looking to the rest of the girls around the fire. Rachel put a hand on Santana's arm to get her attention and spoke to her softly. "It's ok, you can sit. No one is going to mess with us. They know that any of the four of us can kick their asses. It's ok."

Santana sat pulling Quinn down with her and relaxed slightly. "They better not forget it either. No one messes with my B or my hobbit." Quinn just nodded her agreement still eyeing the other girls.

Sara chuckled throwing her own stick in the fire. "Trust me. I don't think that anyone is stupid enough to cross any of you so you could pretty much do whatever you want. After that first day with her barely showing that she was even phased by the workout you put them through and what they put Rae through the first week. Then how she and you guys lay the beat down on us, they're not totally crazy."

Rachel sat up slightly. "What about when school starts and we don't have any authority over them anymore?"

Kendra leaned back and smirked. "Look, I'm at least 6 inches maybe 8 inches taller then you. I probably have 20 pounds on you as well and I'm telling you right now that I wouldn't cross you if my life depended on it because you are slippery as hell and would kick my ass. I don't think there's a girl here that doesn't feel the same. After you smoked our top 5 most of them are scared of you. You also earned a lot of their respect with how you dealt with all of their shit, especially Andrea's. You're cool with the squad and a lot of us will have your back at school. Sara and I included."

A murmur of agreement from the other four girls sitting with them caused Santana and Quinn to fully relax and Rachel just smiled. "Good, I hate violence and I don't like hurting people but I'd cut a bitch over Britt, San, or Q so…"

The girls all laughed and Britt pulled her closer kissing her neck softly whispering in her ear. "See, this year is going to be so awesome. I just wish we were all on the squad for school too."

Rachel sighed and rubbed the arms around her. "I know sweetie, I wish you could be too. I know you miss it."

She just shrugged and they settled watching the fire for a bit longer until one of the baby Cheerio's came over and sat by Sara. "Why don't you sing?" She asked Rachel looking confused.

Sara elbowed her in the side telling her to shut up under her breath. Rachel looked at them curiously. "What makes you ask?"

She shrugged rubbing her ribs. "I heard a lot of the girls say that you always sing and never shut up but I've never heard you so it confused me."

Rachel sat up and leaned on her knees. "Well, I guess at school I do sing a lot because I'm captain of the glee club and I plan on going to college to study music and dance. I sing a lot because I love it. I haven't been singing here because we are here for gymnastics and I didn't think the girls would want to hear me singing all the time so I just haven't been."

Brittany gasped and pulled her back into her to look her in the eye. "Are you telling me that you have deprived me all summer of you voice because of these idiots?" She looked to the other Cheerios. "No offence." Then back to Rachel.

She just shrugged and laid her head back on Brittany's shoulder. "I just didn't want to cause anymore problems then we were already dealing with."

Kissing her cheek softly Brittany tightened her arms around her. "I don't care what they say Rae, I like hearing you sing. It's like the angels are talking."

The baby Cheerio smiled. "Does that mean you'll sing now? My brother told me you have the most amazing voice and I would really like to hear you sing if that's ok."

Rachel looked to her confused. "Your name is Lexi right?" the girl nodded her head. "Who's your brother?"

"His name is Ethan. He graduated this past year but he was in the band. He played the drums for the glee club. So will you… sing I mean."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Oh Ethan was always a sweetheart. Well, I guess one song won't hurt as long as the girls will sing with me?"

She looked to her girls and they just nodded with a smile and she looked back to Lexi. "Do you have a song you would like to hear that we might know?"

Lexi bounced in place and clapped her hand. "I love Sara Bareilles, do you know Gravity? I love that song."

Rachel smiles as she pulls her phone out of her pocket looking at Quinn and Santana. "I assume you guys know this song?"

Santana scoffs. "Please, it's Sara Bareilles."

She just chuckles and Quinn nods along and pulls up the instrumental. She looks around one more time and Brittany leans into her resting her chin on her shoulder. "Stop looking for a Cheerio to jump you. Just sing Rae. We got your back."

Rachel sighed with a nod and pushes play. Once she starts singing she completely loses herself in the music forgetting about the squad as Britt, San and Quinn blend in with her seamlessly.

Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone

You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love  
And not feel your reign

Set me free, leave me be  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am, and I stand  
So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me

Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone

Set me free, leave me be  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am, and I stand  
So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need here on the ground  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down, eh ooh  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over  
Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long.

When the song ends Rachel smiles looking at Lexi then startles a little at the soft applause around them. Looking around she sees more of the Cheerios along with some of the other campers that were walking by and Sophie and Holly who wave and keep moving on. Rachel blushes and looks back to Lexi. "I heard you join in there at the bridge. You have a lovely voice."

Lexi smiled shyly. "Thank you, but you sing so amazingly it's hard to compete with that. I was going to try out for the glee club but the girls told me that I can't if I want to be a Cheerio."

She pouts sadly and Rachel takes her hand seeing that most of the girls were going back to what they were doing. "I will try and talk to Coach about letting you audition. I can't promise she will say yes but I will try."

Lexi squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh that would be so awesome. Thank you so much Rachel."

Rachel chuckled as she pulled away. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't asked yet."

Lexi just nods happily thanking her for the song and bounced back over to the movie area. Quinn sat back and blew out a breath. "Whoa, that one has a lot of energy."

Rachel just laughs. "That she does, she may just be able to keep up with me.

They all laugh and settle back down with the fire. A half hour later Rachel and the girls head to bed with a reminder to the girls remaining outside that they still had camp games the next day and they needed to be rested for it. When they made it back to the cabin they all crawled into the bed in Rachel and Brittany's room like always but didn't turn on a movie just curled up together to rest.

Rachel lay in Brittany's arms for a long time unable to sleep while she heard the breaths around her even out as Santana and Quinn fell asleep. A few minutes later Brittany's arms tightened around her as she kissed her temple. "What's wrong Rae?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

Shifting Rachel lifted up on her elbow to look into Brittany's eyes. "Are you ok with what happened tonight?"

Brittany just gave her a confused look. "I'm not sure I understand the question. Ok with what exactly, us singing?"

"No, with the girls knowing we are more than friends."

Brittany grabbed her neck and pulled her down gently to lay their lips together. Rachel quietly moaned at the amazing feeling she always had when they kissed then Brittany pulled back slightly. "I've never been ashamed of you being my friend. It was you that thought you needed to protect me. I would have proudly walked beside you all these years as your friend or as more if you had just let me so yes, I am perfectly fine with people knowing just how lucky I am to have you by my side."

She kissed her again just as softly as the first time, cherishing the moment for what it was. "You need to understand that I would do anything for you and I refuse to hide the fact that I'm in love with you from anyone. Do you understand?"

Rachel smiled, a few tear escaping down her face as she nodded and kissed her deeply. "I love you too Britt."

Brittany just smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Good, now snuggle down and let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Kissing her quickly once more Rachel lay back against her and snuggled in. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a long day and they still had a whole week of camp left after the rest of the campers left but right then all that mattered to Rachel was the girl whose arms she was in. Shortly after both girls fell asleep with smiles on their faces wrapped up in one another.

 **A/N: Next up Camp Games and camp comes to an end for the Cheerios. Reviews always welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning after breakfast they were standing in their three lines about to take off back to the cabins when Sophie came up and pulls Rachel and Brittany aside. When they came back Rachel counts the number of girls in each line and nods moving back to the front of the line.

"OK ladies, here's what's happening today. The smallest group in the camp has eleven girls so I've been told that the groups have to be eleven people for camp games. Lucky for us if we count Britt, San, Q and I we have thirty three in all creating three groups of eleven making it so everyone gets to play today. So, group one is Santana and her line. When we get back you all need to put on your black Cheerio camp shirts. Britt's line needs to put on your red camp shirts and Quinn's line is wearing white. I'll be in Britt's group since that line has one less than the other two. When we get back you have one hour to shower, change and relax then we are meeting in our arena before heading to the games."

With that she turns and starts marching back to camp as they all follow. Brittany came up beside her and smiles. "Looks like we are on the same team for camp games this year after all."

Rachel just smirks. "Yep and I think we are going to wipe the floor with these other two."

Santana scoffs. "In your dreams Hobbs, my team is going to cream both of yours."

Quinn just laughs humorlessly and shakes her head. "Not likely ladies. I got the best group."

They bicker playfully the rest of the way back with the Cheerios throwing in a line here or there. When they got back to camp Rachel ran over to Holly and got some Cheerio camp shirts for her and the girls. She hands her four bags and Rachel took them back to the girls.

Santana opens her bag and frowns. "Why did you give me all three colors?"

Quinn looks up from her bag as well. "Me too, I only needed a white one."

Brittany and Rachel had all three as well. "I don't know this is what Holly gave me. I told her what I needed."

They all just shrug it off and pull out the color they need and head to shower to get cleaned up. An hour and a half later they were sitting in the main arena waiting for the games to start as Marsha moves to the middle of the arena with a microphone. "Ok campers we have come to the end of camp and the fun part, camp games. As you've all been told you are to be in groups of eleven. If you have enough people you are allowed to have more than one group as long as each group has eleven people in it."

She pauses looking to Sophie who took over. "We have set up eleven challenges relay style. Each member of your group will run one part of the course. The first team to cross the finish line wins. It's that simple. Get into your groups. You have thirty minutes to decide who in your group is doing what. Jan has given your councilors a copy of the challenges so get together quickly and meet us to get set. Those of you not competing just stay in the stands and get ready for quite the show."

Rachel and the girls gather their groups quickly and start assigning tasks to each girl. Rachel just starts numbering off her girls making Brittany the first to go on the ropes course and herself last for the final sprint. They made their way quickly to Sophie, Marsha and Jan to be sent off to their starting points.

When Rachel arrives at her spot she chuckles seeing Quinn and Santana standing there waiting. "I should have figured that you two would choose the sprint for yourselves."

Santana smirks. "I see you are just as controlling as we are."

Rachel just laughs. "You caught me but you won't catch me when this is all said and done."

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest giving them that infamous eyebrow arch. "Don't count on it Rae."

"Yea _Rae,_ don't count on it." The girls turn to see Tammy standing next to them.

Santana scoffs. "It doesn't matter which one of the three of us win. I know damned well it won't be you and you need to back off my hobbit aforez I endz you."

Tammy laughs. "Your hobbit huh?"

Rachel flinches but Santana just smirks, "Yep, a sweet, noble, honorable and loyal creature. Something you will never be."

Rachel looks at her in shock and Tammy just glares at her but before anymore could be said they hear the starting gun and turn to watch the field.

Brittany is the first through the ropes course by several seconds giving her team a good head start. As Rachel and the girls watch, their teams keep going back and forth between who's in first. It's nearing the end of the course and as they watch there are four girls rounding the bend coming toward them. Three of them are Cheerios and the other is a girl from Tammy's team that's a good few paces behind the others.

They all smirk at her and say 'see ya' in unison as their girls hand off their batons and they take off running. They sprint down the track determined to beat the each other and push for the finish. As they pass the line they are so close they have no idea who came in first. They walking briskly in circles to cool down their bodies arguing about who won as the other teams cross the finish line.

Once all the teams have crossed they're surrounded by the rest of the Cheerios and Brittany who scoops up Rachel in a bear hug. A few moments later Marsha takes the podium. "Ok everyone settle down and I will announce the winners." She waits until the crowd calms then lifts the mic again. "In a photo finish we have a tie between the black and red Cheerios teams with the white team coming in at such a close second."

The crowd cheers madly and she waits until they calm again before continuing. "Third place goes to Flytz Gymnastics who came from out of nowhere to pass Gymstars who placed forth. Congratulations all of you. Have a wonderful rest of your day and we will see you at the bonfire tonight."

Everyone cheers again as the groups all receive their medals. Rachel and Santana beam as they were given their gold medals and Rachel throws an arm around Santana's shoulders. "So, you think I'm sweet, noble, honorable and loyal?"

Santana scoffs. "Shut up… You missed the creature part."

Rachel laughs and pulls her toward Brittany and Quinn. Marsha came up to them a few minute later with her camera. "I just thought you'd like to see the picture of the three of you crossing the finish line."

They all crowd the camera and Brittany laughs at the looks on their faces but Quinn just looked confused. "All of our heads are in line. We all came across at the same time."

Marsha laughs and points to the camera. "Look again Quinn. They both had their chests puffed out. They won by a boob."

They all look again and lost it laughing so hard. Rachel and Santana high fived and Rachel fist pumps, "You have to send me that picture. Super boobs win the day."

Brittany chuckles leaning into Rachel's ear from behind and whispers, "I agree. Those boobs are super."

Rachel turns five shades of red and Santana laughs that much harder. "Oh god Rae what did she say to you?"

Rachel just shook her head and they all laugh again moving off calling the squad to them.

When they were all formed up Holly and Coach walk up to them. "You ladies did ok today and Q?"

Quinn looked up at her curiously, "Yea?"

Coach smirked. "Next time, puff that chest out a little more and we could have a three way win."

The girls and the squad double over in laughter and Quinn turns as red as a tomato with Holly patting her back, trying and failing not to laugh too. After that they head back to their cabins to clean up and relax the rest of the day. They all attend the bonfire that night and the next day bid the other campers and counselors goodbye.

The rest of their week was pretty uneventful. Rachel and the girls try to teach the squad some of the more difficult stunts that they had done but still none of them could get it so they stop and move on. They did introduce them to a few of the more difficult stunts for the long program so they had a start before cheer camp the week before school and spent a few days on those. The last two days they spent cleaning up the short program taking the four of them out of it so the girls could get used to it without them.

Come Sunday they all pack up and the girls watched as they load up the bus.

As they told the squad goodbye Coach walks up. "I must say Streisand you accomplished more than I ever gave you credit for, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

She just stares dumbfounded after her as she got on the bus and turns as she heard Holly laughing beside her. "Hey hot stuff. Roughly translated, you kicked ass and gave those girls an amazing routine. She appreciates it."

The girls all laughed giving hugs and goodbyes. "I'll see you all before you know it. I look forward to seeing what you four do together at school this year now that you've joined forces."

With that she was on the bus and they watch as they drive away heading back to Lima. Once they were out of sight they go back to their cabin to make sure they had all of their stuff packed and in their cars.

Doing a last walk through Rachel looks around a little sad to be leaving. She and the other three girls had made some really good memories here to add to all of the ones she and Brittany had made over the years and it was sad that this would most likely be the last time they were here unless their summer allowed it next year before college.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her. "You look lost in thought there, everything ok?" Brittany asked kissing her neck softly.

Rachel leans into her and smils. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how this is probably the last time we will be at camp. We have had so much fun here throughout the years and this year is more special that any of the others."

Brittany smiles and nuzzles her nose in Rachel's hair. "Yea, this year the girls were here with us and you finally made good friends with them and I finally get to call you mine. I say that make this the best summer ever."

Turning Rachel wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and kisses her sweetly. "I say your right."

"And I say stop sucking face and let's get on the road. It's four hours to Lima and I want to be back before dinner so we can order pizza once we get to the Shire for movie night."

They both looked over to a smirking Santana and a smiling Quinn. Rachel shakes her head and chuckles grabbing Brittany's hand. "Fine let's get going. We need to gas up first then get on the road."

They agree and head out to the cars. Brittany rides with Rachel and Quinn goes in Santana's car the way they came in. After driving up to the office and telling Marsha, Jan, and Sophie bye they were off and headed for home.

 **A/N: Just a short chapter to end camp. Next up the girls enjoy the rest of summer together and they get a few surprises.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 16**

The next few days were just lazy days as the girls lounged around Rachel's pool or in the TV in her house. Judy complained about all the time Quinn spent at her house and said they could all hang out there too but Quinn just said Rachel's pool is open and Judy conceded but did require that Quinn be home one night out of the week and the girls were all welcome to come over on those nights if they wanted.

This was one the first night that they had stayed at Quinn's and they were lying around her room. Quinn was painting Santana's nails while Brittany and Rachel looked through Britt's Facebook page to see if they'd missed anything interesting while at camp.

All of the sudden Brittany lost it laughing so hard and Rachel just huffed. "It's not funny. I haven't even talked to him. He needs to change his damned status."

This caused both girls to look over curious and Santana craned her head trying to see the screen. "Who did what?"

Brittany just laughed some more and Rachel turned the computer so she could see it. "Finn has changed his status to dating Rachel Berry and says he's on his way over to pick me up now and take me on a date."

Santana chuckled and looked to Brittany as Quinn pulled the computer to her. "Oooo you got competition B."

Brittany scoffed and leaned over kissing Rachel breathless and looked back to Santana. "There is no competition."

Rachel regained her breath and rolled onto her back. "You got that right."

Quinn turned the computer back and smirked. "I think you can rest assured that he will not be beating down your door tonight." They all looked at the screen and read the status update she had written for Brittany. 'Hangin with my girls, Rachel Star Berry, Santana Satan Lopez, and Quinn Ice Queen Fabray at Quinn's house. Eat your heart out Finn Hudson, she's not yours anymore.'

They all laughed and Rachel groaned as her phone started to ring. "No, he'll just blow up my phone." She took a breath and answered the phone. "Hello!"

" _Hey Rach, I was coming over to pick you up but Brittany's face book says you're at Quinn's with her Britt and Satan. What the hell? Why would you hang out with them they are horrible people?"_

She rolled her eyes at his irritated tone. "First off don't talk about my friends that way. Second we are not dating anymore. I don't know why you have your status on Facebook as dating me. You need to change it I don't want people thinking we're together when we're not. We broke up before I left for camp."

" _We didn't break up we just had an argument. It's time to stop being stupid and go home so I can pick you up and we can go talk about this."_

"No, I broke up with you the second you tried to make me choose between my future and you…"

" _Your future is with me. We are endgame Rachel and you know it." He cut her off but she just kept going._

"No Finn, we are nothing. I never should have dated you for so long and I'm sorry but we will never be anything more than what we are right now. Friends it you want to be or just team mates. I've moved on and you should too."

She hung up not even giving him a chance to answer back and deflated back into Brittany. "God just talking to him is exhausting."

Brittany kissed her temple while typing, "You said you don't mind if anyone knows were dating right?"

Rachel just nods. "No I don't mind, I was just hoping to wait until school started to tell everyone because I'd like the rest of our summer to be quiet and peaceful. The moment they find out we will be bombarded with crap, or at least I will. I don't want to scream from the roof tops until after the first day of school but I will not deny it if asked right out. The Cheerios do know about us."

She thought about this for a moment and smiled. "You have a point, I agree. We'll just hang out, go on dates and be together for the rest of summer without telling them but if they catch us out I refuse to treat you as anything but my girl."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her softly. "That works for me."

They all looked over when Rachel's phone starts ringing again and she groaned. It was the third time since she'd hung up that he had called back. Santana growled and picked it up. "What the hell do you want? No means no asshole." The girls all giggled but Finn wasn't amused.

" _Let me talk to Rachel. Why do you even have her phone?"_

Santana just scoffed. "As if I'd subject my hobbit to having to talk to you again. Can't you read? She's hanging with me, Q, and Britt. You need to stop calling and bothering her before I come find you and endz your ass. She doesn't want you."

Again he was hung up on before he could respond and they girls all just laughed. Quinn took the phone as it began to ring and turned it on silent as Rachel took the computer logging into her own account to comment on Finn's status. 'I am not now, nor will I ever again, be in a relationship with you, move on.' She turned it and showed the others who all laughed some more.

They shut down the computer after that and set the phones to the side and settled back. Quinn finished Santana's nails and they just talked about plans for the rest of the summer.

Santana shook her hands to dry them. "I have to go home tomorrow for a family BBQ and mami says I can only bring on friend. It's stupid, why should I have to choose when we have all those people there already. It's not like two more would make that big of a difference."

Brittany rubbed her shin to calm her. "It's ok, just take Quinn with you. I was going to take Rachel out tomorrow if she wanted to go with me." She looked toward Rachel as she spoke.

Rachel just smiled. "I would love to."

Santana shrugged. "Ok than I don't feel so bad. I hate having to choose between my friends."

They all agreed that Sunday they would all gather at Rachel's again and have their own little BBQ and pool party for just the four of them. The rest of the night was spent finishing all the girls' nails and watching movies. Judy came in and out with snacks and pizza for the girls and watch part of one of the Saw movies than left because it was disgusting causing all the girls to lose it and laugh at her as she fled the room.

The next morning Rachel dropped Brittany off at her house and her mom insisted she stay for breakfast. After they ate she went home to prepare for their first date. Brittany was supposed to pick her up in an hour. She showered and changed into jeans and an off the shoulder blouse that hugged all of her curves nicely and a pair of strappy sandals. After putting on some light makeup she grabbed her purse just as the doorbell rang and she headed down stairs to answer it.

Brittany stood on the other side of the door wearing jeans and tank with a huge bouquet of daisies. Her eyes racked over Rachel and she grinned. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel just blushed pulling her into the house wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're not so bad yourself," she said leaned up to connect their lips.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer deepening it. She felt like devouring her and gladly opened her mouth to accept her in when Rachel ran her tongue over her bottom lip. They just stood languidly kissing until the need for air arose. She sighed happily as they slowed and came to a stop. "God I love kissing you."

Rachel smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Oh I do too. We should have been doing this for years."

She just chuckled and tightened her arms. "Agreed, but now we need to get going."

Rachel smiled and pulled away grabbing the flowers from her hand bringing them to her nose to smell as she went into the kitchen. "Just let me put these in water then we can go."

She quickly arranged the flowers and they were out the door. Brittany walked her to the passenger door of her Accord opening it for her then quickly made her way to the other side and pulled out of the drive.

Rachel turned the radio on softly and settled back in her seat. "So, where are we going?"

Brittany just chuckled and shook her head. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Rachel huffed playfully and they started singing to the radio as she drove. She only had to drive about 20 minutes before Rachel realized where they were. "Oh my god I forgot that the fair started today."

She just smiled as Rachel bounced in her seat. Rachel loved the fair and they had gone together with their families every year since they were 7. This year Brittany just wanted it to be the two of them for the opening night. "Yep and I already bought our passes for unlimited rides. We can ride until the place closes down."

As she parks Rachel squeals and throws herself across the car to hug her. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. Thank you, thank you."

She kissed her soundly then jumped out of the car leaving Brittany smiling and following after her. At the gate Brittany shows their tickets and they get their wristbands. As tradition dictated they go to the cotton candy booth and get a large bag before doing anything else then head off down the midway.

Four hours later they had ridden all the rides multiple times until they got hungry and were about to go to one of the concerts that would be going on today. Brittany had won her a rather large stuffed star and Rachel had won a really big duck for her. They were now sitting in one of the food courts sharing a corndog and fried green tomatoes.

They were talking about what they still wanted to do that evening as they ate when a voice behind them startled them and they looked up. "Well isn't this cozy?"

Rachel smiled up at Kurt and Blaine. "Well hello Kurt, Blaine."

He just scoffed and folded his arms. "I can't believe that you would be so cheery with me after what you did to my brother."

She sighed and stood. "I'm not sure what he has told you but this is what actually happened. "Right before I was set to leave for camp I was offered a job at the camp instead as a counselor but that meant I would have to stay an extra week because of it. I was thrilled because it would look good on my transcripts for my college apps. I told Finn this and he told me it wasn't fair to him for me to be doing this, that he was more important than my college apps and told me I had to choose, him or camp. I chose camp and broke up with him."

Brittany stood and put a hand on her back trying to calm her as she continued. "I got back Sunday and haven't heard a peep from him since the day we broke up and yesterday he puts on Facebook that we are dating and he is on his way to pick me up. I wasn't even home and when he found out where I was he called me and told me I was stupid for hanging out with my friends. I told him that I didn't want to date him that I had already broken up with him and he didn't like that answer. He kept calling and I didn't want to answer so Santana did and told him to leave me alone. I turned around and commented on his status and turned my ringer off. That's all that happened. Well, other than him blowing my phone up all night that is. This morning I had 52 missed calls and 27 messages ranging from I'm sorry to you are a stupid bitch. So, you should make sure you have the whole story before you come at your _friend_ like that."

He stared at her taken aback at her outburst as he watched Brittany rub her back and whisper something in her ear. He shook out of it quickly though. "Ok, I apologize, I should have asked and not accused but what is this?" he said motioning between her and Brittany.

Rachel just smiled. "This is me out having fun at the fair. Britt and I have been best friends since we were 7 and we come here every year together."

Kurt just looked at her shocked. "If she's always been your friend she has a funny way of showing it with all the slushies and bullying."

Brittany growled and Rachel grabbed her hand to calm her. "Brittany has never slushied me or anyone else for that matter and has never bullied anyone a day in her life. It was my choice after school started freshman year for us to not be friends at school because I didn't want her to be bullied like I was."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Brittany held up a hand and stopped him. "No one feels worse about Rachel being bullied than I do. I should have done more to protect her but I just listened to what she asked me to do. That stops now. I don't care who it is, I'm not letting anyone close enough to hurt her ever again."

He didn't look convinced. "What about Quinn and Satan? That post of Britt's last night said you were all at Quinn's house."

Rachel smiled. "We were. We all went to camp together as counselors. They apologized for everything and we became friends. We've spent every day but today together since camp started. It's awesome."

Kurt sighed. "Rach, you have to know that they are playing you. Even if you and Britt are friends, Satan and the Ice Queen hate you."

Rachel shook her head and cut him off. "First off don't talk about them like that. You don't get to say that to me. Before last year when you went to Dalton you didn't like me either, doing your own share of bullying me and now we are good friends or I thought we were. Why is it that you believe that I'm not good enough for them to be my friends?" She put up a hand to stop his answer. "You know what? Don't answer that. We have places to be."

She grabbed Brittany's hand and their toys and led her away from Kurt who was calling after her. He just stood stunned watching them go and Blaine came up beside him. "I'm not sure what you think is going on there but the way those two were sitting and their body language… They are at the very least really close friends but I would guess that they are so much more than that. You may have been very out of line."

Kurt just scoffed. "I may have had the Finn stuff wrong but there is no way that Quinn and Santana are not playing that girl and she's delusional if she thinks otherwise."

Blaine shook his head and looked in the direction the girls went. "I guess time will tell," he said not convinced as he guided Kurt in the opposite direction.

Farther up the midway Rachel finally slows as Brittany pulls her to a stop and into her arms. "Hey, calm down sweetie. It's ok."

Rachel just sighed and burrowed into her chest. "I just hate it that people, even those who are supposed to be my friends, think so little of me."

Brittany kissed her temple. "I think it's more he thinks so little of San, Q and I." She kissed her temple pulling her in a little tighter. "I for one think very highly of you and I know a few other girls that would agree."

Rachel smiled into her chest kissing the skin just above where her shirt covered and looked up into her eyes. "I think very highly of you too, all of you. I'm sorry I got so upset I just thought Kurt and I were beyond all of this."

She just shrugged. "I think he was just looking out for you in his misguided way. He'll figure it out but in the meantime I think it's time to grab a drink and head over to the stage to see the concert."

Rachel squealed pecking her lips quickly and pulled her down the midway looking at her watch. "Yes and we must hurry if we're going to get a good seat. Let's stop by that little stand and get some popcorn and our drink there."

With that they totally let go the conversation with Kurt and just enjoyed the rest of their date at the fair together. After the concert they rode more rides until they were sick. They played more game winning a puppy with devil ears and tail for Santana and a Pikachu for Quinn; she had a secret nerd love for Pokémon. They were now standing in line for the last ride of the night before heading home. Since they were little they always ended their fair days with a ride on the Ferris wheel.

Once they were loaded Brittany wrapped her arm around Rachel pulling her close so they were snuggled up in the cool night air. "Did you have fun today Rae?"

Rachel just looked up and beamed. "Oh yes, thank you for the best first date I've ever been on. I get to plan the next date though."

Brittany laughed and nuzzled her. "I don't have a problem with that."

Rachel shifted looking up into her eyes and Brittany eliminated the space between them with a slow searing kiss. Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she moaned into her mouth grabbing Brittany by the back of her neck pulling her closer to deepen it. Brittany pushed in a little more and their chests were molded together perfectly. When Brittany ran her nails down Rachel's back her toes curls and she moaned loudly. After a few moments they slowed the kiss smiling as they pulled apart and snuggled together to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Rachel sighed burrowing in. "It really is beautiful up here."

Brittany looked down watching the emotions play over Rachel's features and tightened her arm. "Yea, it really is."

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies another one down. More to come very soon as Shelby shows up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Rachel shifted looking up into her eyes and Brittany eliminated the space between them with a slow searing kiss. Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she moaned into her mouth grabbing Brittany by the back of her neck pulling her closer to deepen it. Brittany pushed in a little more and their chests were molded together perfectly. When Brittany ran her nails down Rachel's back her toes curls and she moaned loudly. After a few moments they slowed the kiss smiling as they pulled apart and snuggled together to enjoy the rest of the ride._

 _Rachel sighed burrowing in. "It really is beautiful up here."_

 _Brittany looked down watching the emotions play over Rachel's features and tightened her arm. "Yea, it really is."_

From below them came a, "Well I'll be damned," from a stunned Kurt witnessing the kiss.

Blaine chuckled wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I hate to say I told you so."

Kurt shook his head and sighed. He still wasn't convinced this wasn't some elaborate plan of the unholy trinity to hurt Rachel. He would just have to watch and see. He needed reinforcements. after another moment of making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him her pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

It was answered on the third ring. "Go for Jones."

"Oh my god girl you are not going to believe what I am seeing right now."

As he squealed excitedly into the phone Blaine took a step back and sighed looking back up to the oblivious girls who had no idea of what was happening below them. He knew that nothing but trouble was about to happen and with only 2 weeks left until school started back he wasn't sure he'd made the right choice in switching now. If what he knew about the four girls was anything to go by if they were challenged too much this was going to get ugly.

He had heard all summer from Finn about how he and Rachel were 'endgame' or whatever and when she got back from camp he was going to be all up on that. Seeing what he was seeing now he knew that wasn't going to happen and Finn being Finn was going to blow a gasket when he found out. He and Rachel had become pretty good friends after he and Kurt had started dating officially and he was dreading the fact that he was about to be made to take sides. He suddenly wished he was still a Warbler.

On a huff he looked over right as Kurt took a picture and turned to walk away. Blaine looked up again and was glad that all he got was them snuggled close. He turned on his heels and followed begrudgingly behind him.

On the other side of the midway was another set of eyes watching the loving scene on the Ferris wheel as well. They smirked after taking a picture, capturing more than Kurt did and laughed darkly as they turned walked away.

Completely oblivious to anything but each other Rachel and Brittany exited the ride hand in hand. Once they grabbed their toys they headed for the parking lot to load up and head for home. The ride to Rachel's was filled with excited talk about the coming school year and ideas that Rachel had for the sectionals set list. Brittany loved the idea of having a duet with two of the girls and all the other girls backing them up. Rachel had already thought of a song that she thought would be great for Mercedes and Santana to sing together and Brittany just smiled already thinking up dance moves.

Once they made it back Brittany ran around and opened Rachel's door helping her out. Rachel leaned into her on a sigh. "Thank you so much for tonight Britt. We couldn't have had a more perfect first date. It tied who we were with who we are now. I… I love you Britt. I've loved you since I was 7 years old. I just… I love you."

The smile that broke out on Brittany's face could have lit the sky as she wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her closer. "I love you too Rae, so much," and she eliminated the last of the space between them.

Rachel instantly moved to deepen it and Brittany gently pushed her up against the car pressing their bodies closer together. They moan into each other at the contact and Rachel's hands fly into Brittany's hair raking her nails lightly over her scalp. Brittany groans feeling her nails and her hold on Rachel's hips moves around to grab firm globes molding them impossibly closer.

Rachel growled at the contact to her rear and pushed into her flipping them over and reversing their positions. Just as she's about to press her leg between Brittany's they are brought to an abrupt halt.

"Jesus Hobbs was she too tall to go into your dwelling. Take that shit inside and quit giving the neighbors a show."

They turned to see a Santana and Quinn standing there just shaking their heads. They break away from each other slightly trying to catch their breaths. Rachel looked like a tomato she was so red but when she spoke she's surprisingly steady. "Hello ladies, what brings you here at this hour?"

Brittany chuckles at her formality but is brought to a halt when she really gets a good look at Santana. "What's wrong S?"

Rachel now looks at them more closely and pulls away from Brittany to take Santana's hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

Santana sighs and allows herself to be led in by Rachel. Brittany and Quinn right behind them. Once they are inside Rachel gently pushes Santana to sit on the couch and kneels in front of her with Brittany and Quinn sitting on either side of her. "What's going on San?"

Rachel is rubbing her jean clad thighs looking up at her with such care and concern it brings tears to Santana's eyes. "You are something else you know that."

Rachel just looks at her confused and she chuckles humorlessly. "I've been such a bitch to you for years and you just forgive me and sit here looking at me like I'm so important to you. I just don't get it."

Rachel smiled and wiped the tear that escaped. "I must admit I was very apprehensive about befriending you both at the beginning of the summer but I've always wanted to be your friend. After all the time we've spent together this summer and you having my back I've really gotten to know the real you. You've proven to me that you are, like I always thought you were, worth being friends with, both of you. You and Quinn have become my very best friends next to Britt so yes, you are very important to me and I can see that you're hurting and it hurts me too."

Santana fell into her on a sob. Rachel just held her sharing concerned looks with Brittney and Quinn until she calmed. When she did she just lay against her trying to breath. "Do you… think I can… hang here for a few days?"

Rachel looks to the Quinn sharply then back down to her. "Of course, you can stay here as long as you need. What happened sweetie?"

Santana sighed and sat up telling them everything.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Santana and Quinn headed off to Santana's house right after Brittany and Rachel left. They decided to go and see if Santana's mami and grandmother needed any help preparing for the BBQ and just chill until everyone showed up. The day had gone perfectly. Everyone was having a good time laughing, singing, dancing and eating. It was getting later in the evening and the girls were having fun watching Santana's cousins make fools out of themselves trying to do the salsa dances._

 _They were now laughing at her cousin Maria and her boyfriend trying to tango. Maria scoffed stopping in front of them. "You guys have been sitting here all night making fun of the rest of us. I don't see you out here trying. You probably look worse than we do."_

 _Santana and Quinn shared a look and lost it again until Santana finally calmed "Oh Maria, you only wish you could dance half as well as either of us. Britt taught us both so you need to step cause you have no idea."_

 _Maria just huffed and crossed her arms. "Prove it. Grab two of our uncles that know the dance and both of you prove it."_

 _Santana smirked standing pulling Quinn up with her. "We don't need any of the uncles. We can do this together."_

 _Quinn almost laughed at the incredulous look on the girls face as she let Santana lead her to the makeshift dance floor. Santana looked over to her cousin by the stereo system. "Tony restart this bitch so we can show them how it's done."_

 _Tony laughed and restarted the music. By this time the entire family and all their guests were now watching with interest to see what was going to happen. As the music started Santana and Quinn came together in perfect form and danced the tango like pros._

 _The moment they started moving Santana got lost in Quinn and she just led her through the dance with practiced ease as their bodies moved in sync. So wrapped in each other they failed to notice the looks they were getting from a few of the older family members including her Abuela and her papi. The dance by nature was sensual, sexual, and the girls depicted it all flawlessly._

 _When they came to a stop as the song ended Santana dipped Quinn dramatically and the group around them erupted in applause and cheers. Finally coming out of their trance they straightened up and turned to Maria who had her jaw on the floor._

 _Santana laughed pulling Quinn back toward their seats. "I rest my case."_

 _Maria shook out of her shock chuckling. "Ok, I'll give it to ya. That was awesome."_

 _Maribel Lopez had come out at the end of the dance and came over to the girls. "Santana I had no idea you were that good. I knew Britt was teaching you but mija that was beautiful."_

 _Santana hugged her mother and smiled. "Thank you mami."_

 _Before anymore can be said Miguel Lopez walked up and grabbed Santana's arm. "I need to see you in the study right now."_

 _They all looked up to him confused at his tone. Santana looked up into angry eyes feeling his grip tighten and a shiver ran up her spine. "Ok papi,"_

 _He nodded once briskly never letting go of her arm guiding her into the house with her mother following anxiously behind. Quinn and Maria shared a look and sat to wait._

 _In the house Miguel didn't release her until they were in the study and the door closed. He let go as he pushed her into a seat then rounded on her. "What the hell was that?!"_

 _Santana rubbed her arm where he had been holding looking confused from him to her equally confuse mami. "I'm not sure what you mean papi. What did I do?"_

" _You were out there with that chica mala rubbing all together." They turned to see her Abuela Camila standing at the doorway. "How could you Santana?"_

 _She looked up to her scared. "We were just showing Maria how the dance was done because she was butchering it and Quinn is not a nasty girl. She's my best friend."_

 _Maribel was still confused as to what was happening. "Miguel why are you so mad? The girls were just having fun."_

 _He backed away throwing his hands in the air. "They were out there dancing all over each other. People will get the wrong idea and think that she's a… that she…"_

 _Santana stood and squared her shoulder. "That I'm a what? A girl that knows how to dance well. That my friends and I know how to have fun, that I'm a talented individual. That I'm a what papi?"_

 _He moved forward getting right in her face. "That you are a NASTY DIKE! You were all over that whore in my backyard disgracing yourself and this family."_

 _Santana recoiled like she'd been slapped then registerng what he had just called Quinn stood her ground screaming back at him. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. She made a mistake that she is still paying for and you don't get to throw that in her face."_

 _He shoved her back toward the chair. "Don't you disrespect me and talk to me this way in my own home."_

 _Maribel was in between them quickly and pushing him back. "Miguel I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to calm down. Don't you ever put your hands on her like that again."_

 _Santana stepped back forward and leveled her best HBIC glare on him and speaks in a voice they had never heard before. "I haven't done anything wrong. Quinn is just my friend. I may be a lesbian but I did nothing to disrespect this family by dancing with my friend."_

 _Maribel and Miguel gasped and Camila stepped forward slapping her across the face. "Chica mala. Do not say that."_

 _Maribel rushed to Santana quickly slapping Camila and pushing her away from her. "Are you ok mija?"_

 _Santana nodded curtly and Maribel rounded on her husband and mother in law. "You two are the disgrace to this family. You don't get to treat her this way." She looked at Camila with fire in her eyes. "You ever touch her again and I will kill you."_

 _Miguel stepped forward shaking with rage. "I want her out of my house." He looked to Santana and she blanched at the look in his eyes. "Get out, you have one hour to get your things and your whore and get out of my house."_

 _He stormed out of the room and Maribel looked to Camila. "Get out!" She turned back to Santana as Camila closed the door and gathered her close. "Oh mija, I don't know what is going on in his head but I will not stand for this. That woman will not be allowed back in my house either."_

 _Santana sighed into her. "You don't hate me too?"_

" _Oh my baby, I could never hate you. You did nothing wrong." She held her close then pushed her back just enough to wipe her tears. "You are not being kicked out of my house ever. Can you stay with Quinn or one of the girls' tonight while I talk to your pig headed father? I promise you I will kick him out before I allow him to make you leave but I need to talk to him and I think it would be better if you were not here while I do it."_

 _Santana sighed and hugged her again before nodding and stepping back. She wiped her face, squared her shoulder and left the room. The moment Quinn saw her she knew something bad had happened and she rushed to her. "San, what's wrong?"_

 _She just shook her head taking Quinn's hand pulling her behind her. They went up the stairs where she quickly packed a bunch of clothes, her laptop and other electronics and her pictures in to bags. She then grabbed her toiletries out of her bathroom and a few other things she needed as well. Looking around the room once more she sighed and looked to Quinn. "Can you help me take this stuff to my car please?"_

 _Quinn nodded pulling her into a quick hug then grabbed as much as she could and followed Santana out of the house._

 _Maribel looked at her things confused and followed her out. "Santana what are you doing. I said just for the night. You don't have to take all of your things mija. You are not getting kicked out."_

 _Santana sighed sadly. "I don't want you to kick him out. You and the other kids need him. I'll be fine."_

 _Maribel shook her head violently. "No, you are not leaving like this. I need you more. He can go to hell if he thinks I will choose him over my baby."_

 _Santana hugged her close once more and pulled away quickly getting in the car with Quinn who had loaded everything already and was now in herself. She looked at her mami with tears streaming, "Don't lose everything because of me. I love you."_

 _Maribel sobbed moving toward the car but Santana was already backing out of the drive. She ran after her calling out to her but Santana just kept going and she fell to her knees in the street._

 _Quinn took Santana's hand and she latched on like a lifeline as she drove silently to Rachel's. Quinn was unsure of just exactly what had happened but she would be there for Santana no matter what. The next time Santana spoke again was when they walked up to the kissing couple._

 _*End Flashback*_

Santana wiped her eyes and looked back to Rachel. "We drove here and just sat in street waiting for you guys to get back."

Rachel pulled Santana into her and they were instantly surrounded by Brittany and Quinn in a group hug. "You can stay as long as you need. Dad and daddy won't care, I'll call them tomorrow. We'll figure this out together."

Santana just nodded into her chest and let herself be held by her friends. Eventually Rachel stood and pulled Santana up with her. The others followed at she locked the door and led them up to her room. She handed them all some sleep clothes and they all quickly changed and climbed into bed. Quinn lay down and pulled Santana into her while Rachel molded into her back with Brittany spooning her with her arm around Rachel and Santana holding on to Quinn's side.

Santana latched on to any part of them she could reach and sobbed into Quinn's chest as they all did their best to just sooth and be there for her.

 **A/N: Well there it is and I promise Shelby is coming soon but things happened with Santana that needed addressed. Up next Mercedes makes an appearance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning Santana woke first still completely cocooned by her friends. She chuckled at the massive pretzel that they were, reminding her of the first time they woke up completely intertwined with Marsh, Sophie and Jan laughing at them.

Santana's movement as she chuckled caused Quinn to stir and she yawned looking down. "You ok?"

Santana nodded and burrowed into her neck. "Yeah, I was just thinking about camp when Marsha, Tia Sophie and Jan took pictures of us all wrapped up like this."

Quinn smiled at the memory and tightened her arms looking over as Rachel shifted behind her. "Good morning."

Both of them smile as she mumbles a good morning and snuggles back in rubbing a hand up and down Santana's arm as Brittany wakes and pulls them all closer. They all lay there quietly, none of them wanting to break their embrace just yet needing the closeness. Santana lay there and just soaked up the love she was feeling from all of them. She knew that no matter what she would be ok because she had these three girls in her life.

She tried not to think about what her papi had said to her yesterday or the fact that her Abuela slapped her. She was so done with crying. She had known that this was always a possibility with them. It's why she had always been terrified to come out and be who she truly was. Now it was out there and at least she wasn't losing her mami too. She didn't know if she would ever live with them again but she had no doubt that her mami would always be there for her if she needed her.

After a few more moments she decided if she didn't get up and get a little space she would start crying again and she did not want that. "Ok, you guys are like lying in the on the surface of the sun, jeez it's hot."

They all laughed understanding that she just needed space and started to unravel from one another. Rachel was the first to fully stand and stretch. "I'm going to head down and start so coffee and breakfast, any requests?"

Santana shrugged. "Whatever is fine."

Quinn thought for a moment. "As long as bacon is involved I'm good."

Brittany stood and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist giving her a light peck on the nose. "I'll get dressed real quick and come help."

She just gave her a quick peck to her lips, "I got this baby," and headed out the door with Brittany watching her go. Quinn smirked sharing a look with Santana. "You are so gone over her."

Brittany smiled brightly. "Yeah but it's so awesome."

They all chuckled and moved around getting dressed, fixing the bed and brushing teeth. When they finished they made their way to the kitchen to find Rachel just hanging up her phone putting food on the table. She had made bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit salad and toast so they all sat to enjoy breakfast together. As they ate Quinn and Santana asked about their date and they told them all about the fair what they had done the day before and the concerts they saw.

Brittany ran outside to the car and grabbed all of the toys. Santana laughed at the devil dog Rachel had won for her and Quinn high fived Brittany for winning her Pikachu. Once they were all done and the kitchen was cleaned up they decided to just chill in front of the TV and just veg out today. Quinn talked them all into a Harry Potter marathon and they all piled on the couch wrapped up together.

They were halfway through the Prisoner of Azkaban when the doorbell rang. They all looked to Rachel who just shrugged and got up to answer the door and on the other side stood Maribel Lopez.

Maribel looked up when the door opened with tears in her eyes. "Is my Santi here? I tried to call all night but I found her phone in the backyard this morning."

Rachel gave her a sad smile and opened the door wider for her. "She is, come on in."

The moment they came into view of the others Santana was on her feet and in her mother's arms. "Mami what are you doing here?"

Maribel scoffed holding her close. "What kind of question is that? I've been trying to call you all night but I found your phone this morning."

She pulls it out of her pocket handing it to Santana then pulls her close again. "I didn't want you to leave like that mija. I just needed time to talk to him."

Santana squeezed her once more than pulled her to the couch to sit with her and the girls. "I know mami. I never thought for a minute that you didn't want me there. I was thinking of you and Isobel and Luis. You need him to help with them. They need their papi."

Maribel shook her head. "What about you. I need you, Isobel and Luis need you. Your papi is an ass but he will come around. You need to be home mija."

Santana squeezed her hand and looked away. "I can't, not right now. I don't think I can look at him or Abuela. I… it was so hard for me to come to terms with being the way I am. It's not my choice, it's just who I am and I hoped that even if Abuela acted the way she did that my papi would have my back."

She paused looking to Quinn and the girls. "He didn't and the things he called me, I… I just can't be there with him but I will not take him from you and the others."

Maribel shook her head and cradled Santana's face in her hands. "If you think for a moment that I can just forgive him for this and move on like nothing has happened you are very mistaken. No one treats my baby like this and gets away with it." Santana opened her mouth to argue but was cut off, "No. I want you to think just for a moment. Say you and Rachel here got together…"

All the girls lost it laughing so hard and Santana almost fell off the couch. "Oh… oh god I needed that. No, just no mami. I love Rachel but not like that. Just no."

Maribel smiled loving the laughter. "Fine, you and Quinn or whoever get together and have children and one of them does something she doesn't like and she kicks them out of the house and treats them poorly letting her mom slap them…"

Santana sat up straighter. "I'd kill her."

"I know you would," she cupped her face and smoothed her hair, "because you are me."

Santana looked at her with understanding finally dawning. "Ok, I get it but can you please just try and work things out before I try and come back? Rachel said I could stay here and she's going to call her da…"

Rachel cut her off before she could finish her thought. "I called them this morning while I was cooking breakfast and they said that you are welcome for as long as you need. They only asked that if it was going to be for the rest of the school year that they had some medical release forms or guardianship papers or something so that if something happened they could get you treated and to deal with school stuff."

Santana smiled with a nod then looked back to her mami. "I'm going to stay here for now but I just… I won't be comfortable coming back right now. I just… I need…"

She trails off as tears start to fall and Maribel pulls her in close cooing in her ear. "It's going to be alright. You stay if that's what you need. I'll deal with papi and I promise you I will bring you home soon."

Santana sits up and looks away. "I don't know if I can… if I can ever look at him…"

Maribel shakes her head and pulled her back in. "Ok, let's not think about coming back right now. You stay here with Rachel and her dads and you know that I am only a few blocks away if you need anything. I'm going to transfer some extra money into your account and get some temporary guardianship or release papers worked up in case we need them for when the Berry men get home. If staying here is what you need I won't fight you but don't think for one minute that that man is in anyway forgiven for what he has done. I will be dealing with him."

Santana sighed and nodded into her chest. "Thank you mami. I knew… when I was so scared to talk about it… about being a… a lesbian… I always knew in my heart that you would… that you would have my back… that you would still love me. Thank you."

Maribel let out a soft sob and held her tighter. "I will love you and have your back until my dying breath and then I will talk to god so I can be your very own angel and have your back even then. I will always be there for you."

Santana's body shook with emotion as she cried into her mother and the girls couldn't take it anymore and threw their arms around them, tears streaming down every face in the room. Eventually they sat back feeling the tension ease out of the Lopez women.

Santana sat back and smiled as Rachel handed them a box of Kleenex. Maribel cupped Rachel's cheek kissing her forehead. "Thank you mija for being there for my baby. I feel better knowing that she will be here surrounded by all three of you and your fathers. Please tell your fathers that I want to talk to them when they get home this weekend."

Rachel nodded and blushed lightly. "She's important to me. I'd do anything for her, for any of them." She blushed harder when she felt Santana put an arm around her. "I'll tell them and maybe you can bring the little ones and come to dinner next Sunday. It will give you a chance to talk to them and let Santana see and play with the kids."

Maribel smiled brightly and kissed her again. "That sounds wonderful. We'll do that. Now," She stood and they girls stood with her, "I need to get back. I left the kids with your Tia Sophia and she was yelling at your papi when I left so I better make sure that he is still alive."

Santana threw her head back laughing. "Oh god, she'll kill him. Yeah you better go."

Maribel cupped her face and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you mija. Call me anytime and I will see you soon. We still have back to school shopping to do Thursday with you and your brother and sister so I'll see you then."

Santana nodded and they all hugged her goodbye and watched as she walked down the drive and into her car. Santana sighed leaning into Quinn. "I guess we better get my stuff out of the car. I need to charge my phone and laptop."

They all moved forward as she grabbed her keys and helped her get her things and put them in the guest room. Quinn and Brittany were leaving to go down and get the last of it when Rachel grabbed Santana's hand to stop her from following. "I just… I wanted to let you know that if you need anything… even if it's just to come and sleep with me or just… anything. I will be here if you need it."

Santana pulled her in and hugged her tight. "Thank you," was all she could say without bursting into tears again so she left it at that.

She released her as the others came back with her last two bags and she sat on the bed looking around. On a sigh she stood again and started taking things out of her bags and putting them up. None of the girls said a word. They just started opening bags and hanging up clothes or putting toiletries away in the attached bathroom.

They were done in no time and decided to order a pizza and finish their Harry Potter marathon. They didn't talk about anything serious the rest of the day. They just hung out eating junk and watching movies just being together. It's what Santana really needed, to just be normal for a while.

Rachel leaned back into Brittany on the couch and sighed. They had just finished eating dinner and she was stuffed. "Oh god I ate too much. You guys have to stop letting me eat this way. I'm going to have to work out twice as long tomorrow just so it doesn't all go to my waist."

Santana scoffed shaking her head, "Like you have anything to worry about. You could gain 20 pounds and still have a rockin body."

Rachel frowned shaking her head. "No I'd look like a cow."

Brittany chuckled snaking her arms around to rest her hands on Rachel stomach and rubbed lightly. "I think your body is just fine and a few pounds wouldn't hurt." She curled her fingers and drug her nail slightly along her abs. "I know I wouldn't mind."

Rachel arched into her and stifled a moan before slapping her hands away. The other laughed and she shook her head to clear the haze that Brittany had caused. "Whatever, I'm running in the morning especially since I skipped my daily workout today because you lazy bums wanted to sleep in."

Santana smirked shifting on the couch next to her. "As if, you were the one giving the excellent impression of a baby koala bear when I woke up."

Rachel just smiled innocently. "I have no idea of what you refer too."

Santana scoffed. "I'll give you an idea," and with that she pounced and started tickling Rachel mercilessly while Quinn and Brittany just laughed.

Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "San… stop I can't… I'm going to… throw up on you!"

Santana just cackled and continued to tickle. "Whatever Rae, hobbits are tough."

Rachel just laughed harder but was able to get a foot hold and before Santana knew what hit her their positions were reversed and Rachel was now the one doing the tickling. Santana laughed trying to get out of the hold but Rachel had her legs wrapped around her holding her still. "Who's the bitch now?" Rachel yelled causing the others to completely lose it as she tortured Santana more.

Santana tried to fight her but just couldn't get the upper hand back. "Ok… you're the bitch… you win… uncle uncle!"

Rachel jumped up and cheered. "Yeah bitch, I'm number one, I'm number one."

They all lost it again but were cut off by the doorbell yet again. Rachel looked toward it confused. "I think I'm going to unhook that thing. It's always bothering us."

They all chuckled as she left the room and they moved to fix the couch cushions and pick up their now scattered toys from the battle. Rachel opened the door and looked shocked to the person on the other side.

"Hey Rach, I know it's late but can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

Rachel just nodded dumbly opening the door and letting Mercedes in.

 **A/N: Ok people now that we've dealt with Mami Lopez for the moment it's time to move on. Mercedes obviously up next and Shelby will be in the next one as well. As always reviews welcome and encouraged.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 19**

 _They all chuckled as she left the room and they moved to fix the couch cushions and pick up their now scattered toys from the battle. Rachel opened the door and looked shocked to the person on the other side._

" _Hey Rach, I know it's late but can I come in? I really need to talk to you."_

 _Rachel just nodded dumbly opening the door and letting Mercedes in._

Once she closed the door she turned to her. "What can I do for you at this late hour Mercedes?"

Mercedes sighed, "Can we go sit and talk?"

"Hey Rae, who's at the door? Throw them out so I can kick your ass. I demand a rematch." Santana came around the corner of the living room before Rachel could answer and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was there.. "Um… What's up 'Cedes?"

Mercedes gives her a curt nod. "Nothing much I just wanted to talk to Rach."

They both looked to Rachel and she motioned to the living room. "Come on we can talk in there."

Once they were back Rachel and Santana sat back on the couch with the other two and Rachel motioned Mercedes to the chair next to them. "What can I do for you?"

Mercedes looked at the other girls warily. "Um… can we maybe talk alone?"

Rachel shook her head and leaned into Brittany and Santana who had moved a bit closer. "No, unless it's about you personally I'm going to just tell them anyway so they can stay. Is it about you personally or is it about whatever Kurt had to say when he called you after seeing us at the fair yesterday?"

Mercedes looked at her shocked that she knew that and Santana sat forward. "Hold up, you didn't tell us you ran in to Liberace yesterday. Did he give you a hard time? I'll kick his porcelain ass."

Rachel put a hand on her arm pulling her back. "San, it's fine. We kind of forgot about it with everything else."

Santana deflated back into the seat and Quinn moved in closer rubbing her arm. "So he didn't give you a hard time?"

Rachel smiled slightly. "I didn't say that. I said its fine because I took care of it."

Mercedes had been watching the exchange with interest and decided it was time to speak. "Um… not so much Rach. He doesn't believe you or more he believes that you are being set up."

Santana and Quinn growl and she throws up her hands. "I'm just the messenger here." They calmed and she leans forward opening something on her phone looking to Quinn. "Look girl, you and me are solid. I just want to know if you three or more so you two are on the real here because this looks damned real to me."

She hands Quinn her phone pulled up to a picture of Rachel and Brittany on the Ferris wheel looking at each other like there is no one else on earth but them. She looks up at Mercedes sharply handing the phone to the others. "Where did you get that?"

Mercedes smiled sadly. "Kurt sent it to me last night. I managed to talk him out of saying anything to anyone else when I talked to him today. I didn't think it was common knowledge and frankly I didn't know what it was exactly but it looks real to me so what I want to know is are you two planning to start shit or are you all solid now too?"

Santana just eyed her harshly. "What's it to you? You just lookin for the gossip?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, I'm trying to look out for my friend. Look, Quinn is my girl but Rachel and I became close last year too so I want to know if I need to get ready to pick sides or if my friends are all starting to come together so we can all chill?"

Quinn moved to sit on the coffee table closer to her and took her hand. "We are all solid 'Cedes. We all ended up at the same camp this summer and really got to know Rachel. She's one of our best friends now and I promise you we are not trying to do anything but be her friend."

Mercedes looked into her eyes and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I was afraid world war three was about to go down in the glee club."

Rachel sat forward and handed her the phone back. "It may still be about to because that," she pointed at the picture, "is 100% real. Oh, can you send me that pic. I want to make prints of it."

Mercedes chuckled as she sent it to her. "I kind of figure that when I saw it, you can't fake that shit. Especially when you don't know you are being watched but I'd rather be at war because of Finn being clueless than because my friends can't be good to each other."

Santana smirked pulling Quinn back over to the couch next to her. "We aren't worried about Finnessa. We can deal with him. We're not letting him anywhere near our hobbit. I already told him off the other day."

"I know, Kurt told me about it when I asked if he knew what was up with the Facebook crap Friday. Kurt may also be a problem. He's my boy and all but he has it in his head that there's no way that either of you would befriend Rachel. It's stupid. You all have so much more in common than I think even you all know. There's no reason for you not to be friends. He thinks Rachel is being naive and you guys are tricking Britt into dating her."

Rachel sighs and looks up at Brittany. "I told you. I still can't believe he thinks so little of me."

Brittany wraps her arms around her pulling her close and Santana wraps around her back kissing the side of her head. "Don't worry about him Rae, you got us and we got your back."

Quinn moves to kneel in front of Rachel. "Look at me Rae." Rachel sniffles and turns her head to look at her. "You know that we love you. You know that it's the four of us against the world. Just like we told San earlier, we got you, just like you got us so don't let Kurt bring you down. It just lets you know who your real friends are."

Rachel falls into her and nods into her neck as Mercedes puts a hand on her shoulder. "You got me too Rach." She looked to the other girls and gave them a stern look. "I'm trusting that you guys are telling me the truth and that you are for real here. Just don't let me find out otherwise because I will find a way to destroy you, she deserves better."

Santana shook her head while rubbing Rachel's back. "Don't sweat it Wheezy, Rae's our girl. I promise you no one gets to treat her like shit with us around and get away with it."

Mercedes nodded once and they all just sat for a moment letting Rachel collect herself. When she sat back Mercedes smiled. "Ok, I got to know how you all ended up together at the same camp and didn't kill each other. I thought you three were going to Cheerios camp."

They all laughed and told her all about it from the time Rachel got her call, all the drama with Finn then Coach and up until they came home. She just sat stunned through the whole story asking questions or just laughing at what they put the Cheerios through. She was a little upset that Brittany had let Rachel push her away but let it go when Brittany agreed with her tearing up. Rachel pulled her into her and Mercedes conceded that it was really between them and if Rachel was ok so was she.

Mercedes sat back laughing about the Super boob comment. "It sounds like y'all had fun anyway. But Rach, aren't you worried about the Cheerios retaliating once school starts?"

Quinn shook her head. "She has no reason to be worried because the squad knows we have her back. Besides, they're scared of her now too."

Rachel slapped her playfully, "They are not."

Santana scoffed. "Please after you took all that crap and came out of that fall without a scratch, that they knew of, they were all terrified of you. Some of them think you have super human powers."

Brittany hugged her close. "They're right baby, those girls would do anything you told them too. Even now, you have no worries." she looked to Mercedes. "She's like a slave driver during training, its scary intense."

Rachel just huffed and settled into Brittany with a pout. Mercedes laughed, "I can believe it." She smiles watching Rachel's pout grow and just watches them all interact being playful together. "I gotta say Rach, I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed or happy in all the time I've known you. It looks good on you."

Rachel's pout disappears and she smiles brightly. "I haven't been this happy and relaxed in longer then I can remember. It feels good on me too."

They all smile and just spent the rest of the evening talking and joking around slowly letting Mercedes into their world. The rest of the week was pretty uneventful other than all of them just hanging out and goofing off. Mercedes came by for a while every day and was planning on sleeping over the coming Saturday.

Thursday they all decided to join Maribel and Santana at the mall shopping for all of their school clothes. Santana assured Rachel that they would be going to Oshkosh b'gosh so she could shop too earning her a slap on the head and all of them to crack up laughing. In the end Rachel told them that she only chose to dress the way she did to save money but more so to be able to control what she was being bullied for. If it took the spotlight off her dads so much the better.

Santana looked at her sadly then hugged her tight promising to help her pick out some super cute shit. They spent the whole day shopping and playing with Santana's siblings. Maribel loved having all of them around her again after the week of not seeing any of them and treated them all to lunch at the food court and an early dinner at Breadsticks.

After eating and saying goodbye to Maribel and the kids they headed for Rachel's car and ran literally right into Shelby, Beth and Holly. Rachel took a step back about to apologize and stood shocked. "Mom, what are you doing in Lima?"

She shook out of her shock and hugged Shelby tight but mindful of the baby in her arms. "I wanted to surprise you. I was going to come by tomorrow and see you. We just got here this morning."

Beth cooed and gurgled at Rachel pulling her hair then focused on the other people around them. Shelby looked into Quinn's teary eyes and smiled, "Would you like to hold her while I talk to Rachel really quick?"

Quinn didn't trust her voice so she just nodded vigorously taking the baby who was now babbling to her. Santana smiled and guided her over to a bench and sat down with them. Rachel smiled and looked back up to Shelby. "Thank you for that. So, how long are you in town for?"

Shelby guided her to another bench and they sat while Holly and Brittany stood by talking softly. "Do you remember when you came to see me when you went for your interview? I told you that I met someone special, someone that I knew years ago and we started seeing each other." Rachel nodded and Shelby took a deep breath to continue. "Well what I didn't tell you is that we decided to move in together. We both like it here and I wanted to be closer to you since we are getting to know each other and I want Quinn and Puck to be able to know Beth so we decided to move here."

Rachel squealed in excitement and hugged her tight. "Oh mom that is so awesome. When to I get to meet him?"

Shelby smiled and shook her head. "You already know _her._ " She looked toward Holly who was still holding on to the stroller and back to a stunned Rachel. She'd never seen Rachel speechless so it was a little disconcerting. "Um… You ok Rachel honey? I didn't think that it would be a problem considering your fathers are gay and all."

Rachel shook out of her shock and looked up to her sharply. "Oh no, I don't have a problem with you dating a woman it's just… I'm shock that you are dating Holly." She looked back to Holly and Brittany smiling as they laughed about something. "I guess we really are so much alike."

Shelby looked at her confused. "What do you mean sweetie?"

Rachel motioned toward them. "Your tall sexy blue eyed blonde and mine."

Shelby looked to them shocked now herself then back to Rachel and full out belly laughed. "Oh god… you're right. I had no idea you were gay. I thought you were dating that boy Flynn or whatever."

Rachel sighed and leaned back on the bench. "I was dating him but that's a loooong story for another time. So, you're really moving back. Are you going back to Carmel?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I have plenty of money saved that I don't have to work if I don't want to. I'm just going to stay home with Beth while she's young for now. Holly is going to be working at McKinley though."

Rachel smiled. "Yes, she told me while we were at camp."

"Oh that's right. With all the antics that went on during that thing that she told me about I forgot that you knew that. She said you had been hurt pretty bad, that some girls threw you or something. You're doing ok now right?"

"Yes I was hurt but I was ok a few days later. They didn't throw me per say but while doing a stunt that I was teaching them I was in the flyer position and one of them purposefully twisted their arms the wrong way and I hit the ground."

Shelby growled. "They're luck that coach kicked her off the squad or I would have sued."

Rachel chuckled and grabbed her hand. "It's been taken care of so no worries. Now, are you guys heading to dinner or…?"

"Yes, Holly tells me I have to eat at Breadsticks or I'll never understand the true yummy goodness that is their Breadsticks." Shelby rolled her eyes while saying this causing Rachel to laugh loudly.

"Oh god she sounds like Santana. Don't let her see you roll your eyes about her beloved Breadsticks."

"Hey," Santana yelled from her bench. "Don't bad mouth the sticks."

Holly walked over and high fived her. "I know that's right."

Everyone laughed as Shelby and Rachel stood. Shelby pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Ok, we better get going or Holly will start chewing on someone's arm, she's starving. Why don't you call me later and we will get together next week or something before school starts."

Rachel hugged her back and stepped away to stand next to Brittany. "I will, take them and get them some dinner. I'll talk to you later."

Shelby smiled and moved over to Quinn. "We are moving here so I want you to get my number from Rachel and give me a call too if you would like to see her. Maybe you can even babysit from time to time if you would like. I know I'd feel safer with you than with anyone else."

Quinn nodded kissing Beth and handed her back. "I'd really love that. Thank you Shelby."

She just smiled kissing her forehead and walked back to Holly. "Ok girls, we'll see you later."

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When the girls got into Rachel's car she turned to Quinn. "You ok?"

She wiped a tear and nodded. "Yeah, your mom is awesome."

Rachel chuckled and nods too. "Yeah, she's also dating Holly Holiday."

They all looked to her sharply and Santana about choked. "You can't be serious. Didn't Holly date Shue?"

Rachel shivered in disgust starting the car. "I don't even want to think about that but yes I am serious. Mom's why Holly decided to settle down apparently."

They all laughed as Rachel pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. After dropping off Quinn and Brittany per their mothers wishes she and Santana went home to her house and settled for the night in Rachel's bed watching movies. More and more it looked like this was going to be one hell of a year at McKinley and despite some of the worries they had they couldn't wait.

 **A/N: Some surprised coming up next, stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 20**

Friday they were all sitting by the pool soaking up the sun when Rachel's phone alerts her to a message. She grabs it and just sits staring at it dumbfounded. The girls watch her curiously for a few minute then Brittany, concerned that she hasn't even blinked, moves to sit with her. "What is it baby?"

Rachel looked up and shook her head looking back at her phone. "I just got a text from Coach Sue summoning me to the school in an hour."

She looked at them confused and they all share a concerned look. Santana sits up and scoots to the edge of her lounger. "Do you want us to go with you? She may not let us in the room with you while she talks but we can be standing right outside the door. I'd say just don't go but that woman is crazy scary when she wants you to do something and I wouldn't directly ignore her like that and not expect retaliation."

Rachel sighs leaning back. "Yes, I would feel better with you guys there."

Brittany rubs her leg and gives her a small smile. "It can't be that bad, I mean you did awesome at camp for the squad so let's just go see what she wants."

She nods and stands. "I guess we better go put on something other than our swim suits."

With that they all got up and headed inside to change. Exactly one hour later Rachel was standing outside coach's door trying to get the nerve to knock. She stood there for so long Santana gets impatient, "oh for Pete's sake Rae," and knocked for her.

"Berry get in here," came through the door and she sighed before squaring her shoulders and opening the door. As she walked in Coach looked up and scowled at the three girls with her. "You can leave your harem outside. I just need to talk to you."

Rachel turned to the girls who all gave her reassuring smiles and stepped back so she could close the door then walk up to Sue's desk. "What can I do for you Ms. Sylvester?"

Sue sat writing in a journal and waved toward a file and duffle sitting on her desk not looking up. "There's everything you need for the first day of camp. Your uniforms are on order and will be here by Tuesday at the latest but you won't actually need them until the first day of school."

Rachel looked at the bag then back up to her confused. "Why do I need things for camp? I'm not a Cheerio coach."

Sue scoffed and finally looked up at her. "Yes you are. You are in fact my head Cheerio as decided by the little challenge we had when we arrived at camp. I stated very clearly that the winner would be head Cheerio. Well, you won so here you are. Take your things and be here at 6:00 on Monday morning."

Rachel shook her head. "No, that was for the chosen five Cheerios not me. My part in it was only for you to let me train them. I don't want to be a Cheerio let alone head Cheerio. Give it back to Santana or Quinn. Hell, give it to Britt with them backing her up."

Sue frowned. "No, they are finished on this squad. You are the one I want."

"With all due respect I don't want it especially if they aren't there with me. This is their team not mine."

"No, you made it your team this summer. They are yours and I need you to continue to train them." Sue sat back starting to get visibly upset.

Rachel sighed. "I won't do it. They are my friends and they love the Cheerios. I would never betray them and take what is rightfully theirs."

Sue sat and just stared at her for a moment thinking then sat forward. "Fine, they are back on the squad but you are still head Cheerio. " Rachel opened her mouth to argue but Sue held up a hand. "I know how much they want back on this squad and you can give them that but I swear to you right now if you are not head Cheerio they will never wear my uniform again. They will also be on the same level as every other girl on the squad except for you. That is the only offer they're going to get."

Rachel sat heavily in the chair in front of her desk looking at the bag thinking. She knew how much being on the squad meant to all three of the girls and it broke her heart thinking about them not having this but at the same time it would be hell for them with the squad and the rest of the school if they were on the same level with the others. The real question to her was could she walk away and not give them a chance to be on the squad again. Easy answer… No.

She sat back and crossed her legs. "I don't like those terms. The way I see it you need me, I don't need you. The girls are better than your average Cheerio and if you don't believe that we can run another challenge but you know as well as I do that all three of them will smoke the rest. So, the only way I will agree to this is on my own terms. I have a few conditions that are nonnegotiable."

Sue eyes her warily and waves her on to speak. "First, I will be Captain of the Cheerios if the girls are brought on as my lieutenants, all three of them. It will work the same way it did at camp, my orders with them enforcing. They will not be brought down to the level of the others as long as it's my squad. Second you will cease and desist all attempts to take down the glee club. I will not be Captain of both and allow you to destroy one. You can still challenge us and give Mr. Shuester hell but you are not allowed to do anything that will actually cause us to lose. Third you will lift the ban on all Cheerios and allow any of them that want to join Glee the opportunity to do so. Meet all three of these, with the full agreement of the girls and I will be what you want and lead your Cheerios to a National title."

Sue sat back and eyed her closely. "I shouldn't agree to this…" Rachel shrugged and moved to stand but Sue holds up a hand, "but, I will. I'm almost impressed Streisand. Take your things and go to the supply closet. Q and S know where everything is. Make sure that all three of them have everything that's in your bag and their uniforms are where they left them from last year. Now leave and I will see you Monday."

Rachel shook her head. "Part of the arrangement was that the others agree so we will talk to them first."

She walked to the door and opened in calling for the girls. A few seconds later they came through the door and looked back and forth from Coach to Rachel until she spoke. "I have been asked to be the Captain of the Cheerios and you are being offered a position on the squad as my seconds, my lieutenants if you want the positions. I don't want to be head Cheerio without you three so if you say no I will too."

The girls look to Sue stunned. They never thought that they would get a spot back on the squad and they are speechless. They looked back to Rachel then shared a look. They all turned to her and nodded once trying not to let their excitement show in front of Coach.

Rachel smiled and turned back to Sue. "Looks like you have a new Captain."

Sue waved her off, "Fine, go do as I said and get out of my office."

Rachel nodded taking the file and her bag and led the girls out of the room. Once the door closed they pulled her to the other side of the locker room and stopped where coach wouldn't hear them talking. "What the hell Rae?"

Rachel smiled and shrugged. "Coach wanted me to continue to train the squad as head Cheerio but I wouldn't do it without bringing you guys back in with me and a few other stipulations that I had."

They all looked at each other and squealed pulling Rachel into a group hug thanking her profusely. She laughed and pulled back slightly. "Ok, ok, we need to go to the supply room and get you guys a bag together. Coach said you guys knew where everything was and to duplicate what is in my bag. You are also to get your uniforms. She said they are where you left them from last year."

They hugged her again then pulled her to the supply room where they quickly explained where everything was to her while filling their own bags. They smiled grabbing the garment bags with their school, practice and game day uniforms. Quinn turned to Rachel curious. "Where are your uniforms Rae?"

Rachel shrugged. "She said they are on order. I'll get them Tuesday."

They nodded and Brittany grabbed her hand. "Come on, we'll show you where captains row is so we can leave our practice uniforms in our lockers and show you yours."

She followed them through the locker room to a bay of about six lockers. Santana opened one and smiled putting her practice uniforms inside on the rack. "This is captains row Hobbs. The only people allowed in here are anyone you deem worthy. The lemmings are not allowed past that curtain."

Rachel scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I never said you guys were allowed to take a locker in here."

They looked at her confused for a second then they all started laughing when she smirked. Santana shook her head. "Like you'd make us go out there with the sheep. I'd end up killing one of them."

Brittany smiled and put her arms around her from behind. "Besides, you don't want them watching me change do you?"

Rachel just chuckled as they all closed their lockers and started for the door. "You are absolutely right, good point. You can all have your old lockers."

As they all laughed and headed for the car Sue stood back and watched them leave with a smirk on her face. This year should be her best yet. If she was right, they'd end up in the Junior World for sure. Smiling she closed her office door and went back to the journal on her desk.

When the girls made it back to Rachel and Santana's house Mercedes was sitting on the steps. She looked up and smiled as they got out of the car. "Hey I was a little early so I just waited. I thought you guys were staying in today."

Rachel opened the trunk and they all pulled out their Cheerios bags. "Well I got a message from Coach about Cheerios camp next week."

Mercedes eyes widened seeing them all with Cheerios gear. "Oh please don't tell me all four of you are Cheerios now."

Santana smirked. "We are and what's even better is Rae is Captain this year."

Her jaw hit the ground and she looked at Rachel incredulously. "You agreed to this, what about glee?"

Rachel just smiled opening the front door. "Don't worry that was part of the stipulation to me agreeing. She's also lifting the ban on the Cheerios. Any of them that want to be in glee can be."

"How did you get her to agree to that?"

Rachel shrugged. "She needs me, I don't necessarily need her and she knows it. I already have a scholarship for college. She needs me to train them so she agreed. Now, don't be surprised when she still gives Mr. Shue hell, she's just not going to do anything to actively cause us to fail."

They all threw their bags on the floor by the stairs and moved to the living room and collapse onto the couch. Mercedes sits in the chair next to them and sighs. "Are you sure about this Rach? You know this is going to cause as much if not more problems with the Gleeks."

Rachel shook her head and leaned into Brittany. "Honestly I could care less. As long as she keeps up her end of the deal and doesn't hurt the club I don't see a problem. If the others don't like it, that's too damn bad. I don't tell them what extracurricular activities they can be in and they have no say in which ones I do either."

Santana stretches out leaning against Quinn with her legs in Rachel's lap. "Besides, we got her back and everyone in there should know after we did thriller last year where our loyalties lie."

Mercedes just sat back and sighed. "Girl I hope so. I hate starting the year with so much drama but I got your backs."

Rachel looked over to her rubbing Santana's leg. "Have you talked to Kurt anymore?"

She just sighed. "He calls me all the time wanting to speculate about the four of you. I keep telling him to let it go but he's like a dog with a bone. He's going to be a problem. Luckily I've been able to keep him from talking to Finn about what he saw at the fair but I'm not sure how long that will last. I was just hoping to keep him away from you until after school starts when it's unavoidable."

Brittany pulled Rachel closer and kissed her shoulder rubbing circles on her stomach. "Don't stress it too much 'Cedes. If he finds out he finds out. I'm not worried about him."

Rachel smiled, "me either but thanks for trying. I'm glad he hasn't found out yet just because I don't want to deal with him until I have no other choice and I definitely don't want him around here with my dads' gone right now either. I'm just glad that they will be home tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled. "Are you sure it's going to be ok to have all of us here tomorrow when they get home? Won't they be tired?"

Quinn laughed running her hands through Santana's hair. "Please, we had them on speaker phone the other day and they are so excited to meet us. They insisted that we have the sleepover so they quote 'get to know Rachel's buddies'."

Rachel nodded. "She's right; they wouldn't have it any other way. They're used to me and Britt being here hanging around. A few more won't matter to them."

They all laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and hanging out. Mercedes eventually left with the promise of seeing them tomorrow and Santana decided she wanted a nap before they decided on dinner so she and Quinn went upstairs to rest leaving Rachel and Brittany cuddled on the couch.

Brittany was stretched out across the couch with Rachel mostly lying on top of her with the TV on quietly in the background. They had always been very touchy feely with each other but they both enjoyed so much these times alone where they could just melt into one another doing nothing more than holding each other.

Brittany tightened her arms and kissed Rachel softly on her head. "Have you told your dads' about us yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but I don't think they will care. I did tell them when we were 7 that I would marry you so it shouldn't be too big of a shock."

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "I told mom, she wasn't surprised at all. All she said was be careful and don't rush having sex."

Rachel looked up and rested her chin on Brittany's chest. "When did you tell her?"

Brittany smiled. "The day we got back from camp. I believe what I told her after meeting you was, that's the girl I'm going to make babies with when I'm big. My daddy told me I couldn't and I said sure I could. She has two daddies so why can't out babies have two mommies. They just said you have a point."

Rachel chuckled leaning up to kiss her chin, "yeah, when I told daddy he told me to play a little hard to get and not jump into marriage until at least middle school." They both laughed and when Rachel calmed she looked up into her eyes. "I knew then that you were it for me."

Brittany smiled pulling her up so they were eye level. "I did too Rae, I've always known," and she connected their lips in a slow kiss. When she pulled away she smiled. "What do you think of all of this Cheerios stuff baby? I know you only agreed to it for me and the girls. Thank you so much but are you ok being Captain?"

Rachel shrugged and nipped her chin playfully. "Honestly I'm fine with it as long as I don't end up having to be re-challenged once camp starts Monday."

Brittany shook her head. "No, that shouldn't be an issue. They all respect you now. I mean they fear San and Q but you actually earned their respect on top of that little bit of fear they have after that first week. Then you trained them and taught them that awesome routine. No, they'll have your back. Most of them are honestly there for the love of the sport."

Rachel kissed her again chastely and lay back into her. "I hope you're right because I don't think I can handle a fight on all fronts. I need some peace somewhere."

Brittany held her close and kissed her cheek. "It'll be ok, we got you."

She just smiled and kissed the exposed skin at the collar of Brittany's shirt. "I know that's the only thing keeping me sane right now."

 **A/N: OK up next we meet the Berry's and have dinner with Maribel.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 21**

Saturday Mercedes came over first thing in the morning to eat breakfast with them and re-plan for the next week. They had planned to spend most of it together but with the girls now going to Cheerios camp that wouldn't be possible.

Mercedes sat back drinking her juice. "All I'm saying is it sucks because we were supposed to hang by the pool all week."

Brittany sent her a pout and sighed. "But Cheerio's camp is so much fun; don't be mad."

Santana and Quinn gave Brittany an incredulous look and Rachel shrugged. "We'll just have to hang out in the late afternoon and evenings."

Mercedes sighed. "I know but you guys will be so tired. I was a Cheerio I know how tough those workouts are."

Brittany giggled. "Oh you have no idea about hard workouts until you've been to one my baby is in charge of."

Rachel shook her head, "I am not that bad."

Santana scoffed, "Oh whatever Rae, they call me Satan but I have nothing on you. You in leader mode is like el diablo on crack."

Rachel just huffed while Quinn and Brittany nodded in agreement. Mercedes laughed at the look on Rachel's face. "Oh I can believe it girl. If you were allowed free rein over glee I think you would go overboard there too."

Santana instantly stopped laughing and rounded on her. "Hey, I never said she went overboard just that she was tough but with that lot she had to be."

Mercedes held up a hand as now Brittany and Quinn were scowling at her as well with Rachel just shaking her head rubbing Brittany and Santana's backs. "Hey, I meant no disrespect. I just meant that I can see her being a hard ass that's all. I should have chosen my words better. I'm sorry Rach."

Rachel shrugged. "It's fine."

The girls all just looked at her and shook their heads. Quinn sat back and sighed. "You are entirely to forgiving Rae but I guess we are all thankful for that so whatever," she turned to Mercedes and pointed a finger at her. "You need to watch what you say because she may be forgiving but you know San and I are not so watch yourself 'Cedes."

She just nodded and they all dropped it and continued the conversation about what they were doing the next week. Brittany sat back and draped an arm around Rachel. "I don't care what we do all week but Friday we are going on a date and you guys can hang on your own."

"Well I hope you girls can find time to hang out with a couple of old men that have missed you both so much," came a voice behind them.

Rachel and Brittany turned sharply and were up and in her dads' arms in a heartbeat. "Daddy you were supposed to call me when your plane landed."

Hiram Berry smiled releasing Rachel and trading with Leroy for Brittany. "I know baby girl but we wanted to surprise you."

Brittany melted into him and smiled. "Well it was a great surprised papa H."

Rachel leaned up kissing Leroy on the cheek and he just smiled. "What is this we are hearing about a date young lady?"

Rachel blushed sharing a look with Brittany who nodded once and she looks back to her dad. "Brittany and I admitted our feelings for each other during camp and are dating now."

Hiram smiled and put a hand to his chest. "Oh it's about time you two."

Leroy kissed her temple and pulled Brittany into his embrace as well. "I don't know about this Hiram…"

Rachel looked up at him and slapped him playfully. "Hey, at least we waited until after middle school like you wanted."

They all laughed and Leroy looked to the other girls at the table. "Well, you must me Santana," He held out a hand to her shaking it lightly and bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it then turned, "and you must be Quinn." He repeated the actions and turned to give Mercedes a one armed hug. "Hello sweetie."

She just smiled. "Hey Mr. L, what'd ya bring me from Europe?"

Leroy laughed and Hiram smirked, "You're lucky we brought you anything young lady. We brought you all a t-shirt from the Eiffel tower."

She shook her head while hugging Hiram. "I was only joking."

Hiram scoffed. "Like we would come back empty handed."

He turned to the other girls and shook hand as well. "Ok girls what are your plans for the day?"

Rachel smiled as they sat at the table and she moved to heat them a plate of breakfast. "We're just planning on hanging by the pool just chillin out. Tomorrow Mami Lopez is coming by for dinner like you wanted and Monday we start Cheerios camp."

Leroy gave her a confused look. "Um… I thought you said they wouldn't let you on their team."

Rachel sighed and told them everything that happened at camp minus the big fall and up to now where coach asked her to be captain.

Hiram and Leroy shared a glance looking uncertain. "I'm not sure about this Rae…"

Santana sat forward with such fire and determination in her eyes it caused them to sit back a bit. "The three of us are on the squad with her and I know we've let her down in the past but I swear to you that we have her back. We will keep her safe. I promise."

Quinn and Brittany both nod along with her and say "we promise too." looking back at them just as serious.

They study the determined girls and smile slightly. "Ok then." Both men smiled as Rachel handed them their food and sat beside Brittany, spending the rest of breakfast just catching up with their Rachel and Brittany and getting to know the others a little better.

When Rachel and Brittany started high school they were so happy thinking that Rachel would finally have a friend around and maybe she would make others. They didn't understand when she came home upset and said that she didn't make the squad because she wasn't even allowed to tryout. They knew how good she was so it baffled them and when Brittany came to them in tears because Rachel wouldn't let them be friends in public it shocked them to their core.

All Rachel had been able to talk about for months was finally going to school with Brittany and how much fun they were going to have. They tried so hard to get her to talk to them and to let Brittany be her friend but in the end she wouldn't be budged. They were not naive in the least little bit. They knew that it was their fault, that their relationship is what caused her so much turmoil.

When Rachel was in middle school and things got really bad for her they almost moved to New York or Chicago thinking a bigger city would be more tolerant but Rachel had a meltdown and lost it crying for 3 days curled in a ball and would only respond to Brittany. She was then a zombie for the next week after. She didn't want to leave her and when all was said and done they couldn't find it in themselves to make her go.

They had talked to Rachel a few times during camp this summer and after she got home. She seemed so much happier stating that she and Brittany had grown closer and she had some really good new/old friends. When she called and asked about Santana moving in they were very apprehensive but she had stated that Santana was her family and she had to do this. Santana needed help, her help, so they agreed with the intention of watching the girl closely when they got home.

Once they did arrive home they hung back for a few just listening to all of the girls interacting and what they heard from the little Latina made them very happy and pretty sure they could trust that she wasn't taking advantage of their baby. Then they heard Brittany talking about a date and decided it was time to let themselves be known and to finally meet these girls.

After breakfast the girls all went outside to lounge by the pool stating that they were just going to hang for a while. Hiram and Leroy just smiled after them and headed up to unpack and get settled in happy to be home. A while later Hiram was walking down the hall upstairs and happened to look into the guest room where Santana was staying and frowned at the mess.

One of their house rules was to keep your own space clean and help keep the common areas clean as well. Hiram's OCD was having real problems with this room. "Lee!"

He called down the hall and Leroy stuck his head out of their room. "What's up babe?"

Hiram shook his head and pointed into the room. "We need to talk to Santana about the house rules."

Leroy came over and sighed. "It's not that bad babe. Let me talk to her because you tend to get a little over zealous about things like this and we don't want to scare the girl."

Hiram nodded his consent knowing he was right and went back to their bedroom as Leroy went to the window in the guest room that looked out over the backyard opening and hanging out of it. "Hey Santana?" He called down and they all looked up. "Sweetie, can you come up here a moment? I need to talk to you a sec."

She shielded her eyes from the sun looking up at him. "Yes sir, I'll be right there." She looked at Rachel concerned. "What did I do?"

Rachel frowned looking back up at the now closed window then her eyes widened. "Did you happen to straighten up your room yesterday after we threw all of our shopping bags and Cheerio's stuff in there?"

Santana shook her head. "Um no, we were going to sort it all today and put it up before tomorrow when the kids came over."

Rachel looked at her sheepishly and stood pulling her up with her leading her into the house. "I'm so sorry; I thought we had time before they got home. Daddy is like really OCD and we have to keep our rooms clean. That's my fault I didn't tell you."

Santana looked up the stairs as they climbed worried. "Um… Am I in trouble or something?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm sure he just wants to make sure you know that it's one of the house rules to keep your space clean. In this case it's my fault too and you didn't know."

Leroy smiled as they came into the room. "Rachel, I can talk to her alone, I promise not to bite."

Rachel chuckled, "I know daddy but part of this is my mess too. We just kind of threw it all in here and I planned on us getting it all cleaned up before you got home. I honestly forgot about it after you got here early and I didn't explain the rules to San."

Leroy nodded with a smirk then looked to Santana. "Well, Hiram has a thing about clean spaces. It's not as bad as that lady at your school but he does have a touch of OCD and things like this freak him out. All we ask is that you keep your space clean and contribute to make sure the shared spaces stay that way too. Otherwise we are pretty laid back so if you two could please take care of this and the mess I'm sure is in Rachel's room as well Hiram can breathe again."

He laughed and Rachel just blushed knowing he was right about her room as well. "Sorry dad, we'll get it done really quick." He nodded kissing them both on the forehead and went back to his room.

Rachel ran to the window and yelled down to the girls that they needed to clean their rooms before they could come back down but that they'd be fast about it. A few minutes later they were all upstairs helping. Brittany and Quinn knew part of that mess was theirs and Mercedes mostly just talked to them while they worked.

Less than hour later both rooms and their bathrooms were clean and Rachel was yelling down the hall as they went back outside. "Sorry daddy, we fixed it."

"Yeah Mr. H, won't happen again." Santana added for good measure.

Hiram stuck his head out of the room and gave Rachel a stern look. "You know better Rae." She just smiled sheepishly again and he looked to Santana. "Thank you for getting it done so fast. We'll go over the rest of the house rules later tonight. For now you girls have fun at the pool and we'll order pizza in a little while."

They all nodded and headed back down. Santana came up beside Rachel as they went back out. "Is there anything I need to know about right now?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, mostly it's just the keeping the house clean thing. We do have to make sure they know our schedules and if we are going to be late we have to call. Don't leave without letting them know you are and where you'll be. Other than that I really can't think of anything else accept for no boys in the house while they aren't home."

Santana laughed at the last one. "I really don't think that will be a problem as I am a lesbian and that's why I'm living here."

Rachel just shrugged. "I am too and they know it but it's still always been a rule."

Santana looked at her shocked. "Are you telling me that the whole time you dated Finnocence, St. Jackass and Puck that they knew they were what, your beards?"

"Yeah pretty much. They knew that I didn't let anyone at that school really know me. They understood so they just let me be."

Santana looked at her sadly before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, I know you asked to stop apologizing but I just… I'm just so sorry for my part in all that bullshit."

Rachel hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "I know you feel bad and I won't say that it what you did was ok but it is forgiven. I just want to move on San."

Santana pulled back on a sigh and nodded to her. "Ok, I'll try to make that my last one."

Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly and they moved to the pool with the others. Brittany gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head and kissed her chastely to let her know everything was ok.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and after pizza Hiram and Leroy came out too and they played pool volleyball then Rachel and Brittany worked forever trying to dunk them. Eventually they looked to the girls for help who just shrugged and moved to help resulting in five drowned girls and two laughing fathers.

Later that night after dinner they took Santana aside and sat her down to explain the rules. The only rule that Rachel hadn't mentioned were rotating meal chores and she was cool with that. After that they all hunkered down in the living room with movies and popcorn. When they went to bed the four all curled up in Rachel's room on her king size bed while Mercedes opted for the couch in her room stating that she moved too much in her sleep and they would all end up on the floor.

Rachel vouched for this as she and Kurt had found that out the hard way the first sleep over they had. Quinn had laughed and said that she thought they weren't allowed to have boys in their rooms and Santana lost it saying he wasn't exactly a boy causing them all to lose it laughing so hard. They settled after that and all fell asleep quickly. When Hiram and Leroy stuck their heads in to check on them they smiled at the dog pile of limbs and backed out heading to bed themselves.

 **A/N: Up next Mami Lopez and Cheerios camp.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 22**

Sunday turned into a really fun day. After talking on and off throughout the week the Berry men and Maribel decided on having a back to school BBQ for the girls. The morning was spent at the grocery store with the men and all the girls minus Mercedes who was required to be home for church. Standing in the middle of the isle Hiram swore he would never do it again and Leroy just smiled shaking his head in amusement watching the girls horse around while picking out produce. Rachel and Brittany had always been pretty lively together but add in Quinn and Santana and they were all down right rowdy at times, and he loved it.

Seeing Rachel so happy and having fun with more than just one friend just made his heart soar. Nudging his shoulder he leaned into his husband. "You know you love seeing her like this."

Hiram sighed trying to hide his smile. "I suppose." They shared a laugh and followed after the girls who were headed to the meat counter.

When they caught up the girls were looking in one of the display windows and Rachel looked over to them. "Daddy can we make shish-kabobs?"

Hiram came over looking at the premade ones and shook his head. "We can but not these premade ones. Let me grab some of this meat then we can go and pick out some veggies and we'll make our own. That can be you girls' job when we get back. Cleaning, cutting and skewering the kabobs while dad and I prepare the rest."

The all agreed excitedly and headed back to the produce isle while Hiram just chuckled and ordered the meat that he wanted. Leroy smiled leaning into him while they waited. Once the shopping was all done they headed home and the girls got started on the kabobs while Leroy and Hiram prepared the rest.

Lots of laughter and a mini veggie fight later they were ordered out of the kitchen and to change for the pool party. At noon Maribel along with Luis, Isobel, and to the surprise of the girls, Sophia all arrived. Santana was tackled by her siblings and after hugging her mom and aunt hello she and the girls took the little ones out to play in the water.

It was now just after 1:00 and they were all in the backyard. The girls and the little ones were all still in the pool. Sophia and Maribel were sitting at the patio table after the men refused their help and were now just talking with them. All of the prep work and sides were done and Hiram was now manning the grill while Leroy sat with the women.

Maribel sat forward and took Leroy's hand. "I know we have talked on the phone but I want to thank you again for allowing Santana to stay here. I am still not happy with her father and he knows it, for running her out of the house. She knows I want her home but she just can't be around him right now."

Leroy smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "As we've already told you it's not a problem. Rachel has claimed her as family and we take care of our family. As long as she follows our rules and is good to Rachel she is always welcome."

She looked out to the pool smiling at the laughter coming from the girls that were now playing chicken with the little ones sitting on the side cheering for them. "Quinn has been around since she was little. She and Santana have been friends since they were about 8. Then a few years later Brittany came along. This summer when they got back from camp with Rachel in tow it's like they were now complete. I don't know how else to explain it."

Sophia chuckled beside her. "When San and Quinn showed up at camp I was shocked to hear that they were friends with Britt but not Rachel. Those two have been inseparable since they meet in my mini me gymnastics class. They were what…6, 7. The next day that crazy cheerleading coach shows up and didn't want the girls teaching her squad. She didn't think Rachel had what it took so Rachel threw down the gauntlet and challenged the best 5 girls that woman had. From that moment on they were all inseparable. Santana and Quinn just fit in with them so well. That was the day before I sent you that picture of the four of them."

Maribel laughed and Leroy sat forward. "What picture?" Maribel pulled it up on her phone and Hiram came over looking over his shoulder to see it as well. They both laughed and Leroy sat back. "Can you please send me that? I have a similar one from last night that I'll send you."

They exchanged photos and Leroy smiled. "I've noticed myself just in the day we've been home how close they all are. If I didn't know better I'd think that they'd all been together since they were 7 like Britt and Rae has."

Maribel smiled sadly. "I'm just glad Santana had someone she felt safe to turn to when everything happened. I'm not sure I can ever forgive her father for making her feel the way he did. I hate that she's not comfortable in her own home anymore and she has begged me to not kick him out and bring her home. It all just makes me sick and don't even get me started on my mother in-law."

Sophia rubbed her back to calm her and Leroy sighed. "I don't know how I would have dealt with it if something like that happened with me and Hiram. That has to be your choice but as long as Santana needs it she has a home here and you are always welcome as well. It's nice to have another mama bear to talk to like I can with Britt's mom Whitney. That woman is hilarious."

Both women laughed nodding their heads vigorously. "Oh I know Whitney is awesome. We must all get together soon for our monthly coffee, Judy too. Now that Russel is out of the picture things are so much better for her and Quinn. You'll love her too."

He cocks his head and shares a look with Hiram. "Judy Fabray? Are you sure she'd want me around for your ladies coffee?"

"Quinn is here and has been for most of the summer since they got back from camp. Rachel has been in her house for sleepovers as well. Judy adores her so I don't see why she'd have a problem with it." Maribel squeezes his hand lightly and sits back. "If Judy had a problem with you Quinn wouldn't be here."

He just gives a nod and a small smile. "Well then I'd love to join you for coffee then the next time you get together."

She claps happily and opens her phone. "We are scheduled for next Saturday actually for 10am at the Lima Bean. It's our back to school pow-pow we have every year. Basically it's where we thank the lord we made it through the summer and the kids are headed back to school."

They all laugh and look over at the squeals coming from the pool area. Rachel has climbed out of the pool and Santana is stalking her as she gets out herself. "Come here little hobbit Auntie Snix needs to have a word."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head vigorously, "now San think about this. The last time you tangled with me I won. I'm not sure your pride can take it a second time."

Santana looked at her incredulously before schooling her features into a sneer. "Oh bitch it's on."

Rachel shrieked and took off running with Santana hot on her heals, the girls in the pool laughing like loons. Maribel looked to Quinn and ask what was happening as Rachel dodged Santana's advances. Quinn laughed again, "Rachel dunked San and she didn't like it."

They both turned back right at Santana actually tackled Rachel but was quickly flipped onto her back with Rachel pinning her to the grass. "Now San, I think we can just stop this silliness right here and forget this ever happened."

Santana growled, "Never," and flipped her back over attacking her with tickles as Rachel laughed loudly trying to gain the upper hand again.

"San… San stop…" She panted out through her laughter.

Santana redoubles her efforts and cackles manically, "Not until you say uncle and tell me who the real bitch is."

Rachel tries to breath but can't stop laughing to get a good breath. "Uncle… You're… a bitch…"

Santana just laughs and tickles harder. "I know I'm a bitch Hobs but you have to call me THE bitch."

Rachel shakes her head but after a few more moments finally concedes. "Fine… you're the… bitch, bitch… now let me… up…"

Santana jumps off of her and dances around. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ!" and "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY" Was yelled at once by Maribel and Leroy.

Both girls immediately stop laughing and look to their parents. "You will watch your mouth Santana. Your little brother and sister are right there."

Leroy stands and shakes his head. "Rachel you have more manners than that."

Both girls look properly chastised while apologizing and Hiram walks over to them. "Rachel I am disappointed in you. I can't believe you gave up so soon. You could have taken her."

They looked at him shocked then everyone was laughing again. "I'll get her back, no worries daddy. Round three will be mine."

Leroy walked up and slapped them both playfully. "Shut it the both of you. Now girls you all need to get out of the pool and get ready for lunch."

Santana and Rachel nod and head back over to the pool still playfully pushing each other to help the little ones out and they all head over to grab towels. Rachel and Santana walk over and kiss Maribel on the cheek and they all settle at the table.

Lunch was a lively affair full of laughing and conversation ranging from school starting, gymnastics and cheerios and Maribel and Leroy talking about exchanging recipes. All in all it was an excellent day. When it came time for her and the kids to leave Maribel handed Hiram an envelope with medical power of attorney papers for Santana and some temporary guardianship papers of her as well.

They all shared hugs and goodbyes and when they were gone they turned to Quinn and Brittany to tell them goodbye as well. Both of their mothers wanted them home for the night so they planned on carpooling in the morning for Cheerios camp. Once everyone was gone and the house and backyard was put to right again they all headed off to bed with goodnights and hugs.

Rachel was just settling under the covers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she calls as she sits up.

Santana sticks her head in the door looking down shyly. "Hey, can I…"

Rachel smiles and pulls the covers back. "Come on and turn the light off on your way in."

She grins and scrambles to the bed turning off the lamp as she gets in and snuggles down. "Thanks I just…"

Rachel cuts her off taking her hand. "It's fine San. I told you, if you need me I'm here. No explanations needed."

Santana pulls her into a crushing hug then they settle.

After a few minutes of just lying there Rachel looks up slightly. "Do you really think everything will go ok tomorrow?"

Santana leans back a bit to look into her eyes. "Tomorrow is going to go just fine. We told you. We have your back and I honestly think the squad will just fall in line after everything at camp."

Rachel looks away and sighs. "I'm not sure. I mean camp was my territory. Tomorrow we will be at the school and that has always been their territory. I'm just scared."

Pulling her close Santana lays a kiss to her head. "You have nothing to be scared of Rae. You forget that you are now one of them. You are a Cheerio, Head Cheerio in fact. Everything will be just fine. We'll make sure of it because it way have always been their territory but it has also always been mine, Britt's and Quinn's. We got you."

She nodded finally calming and they snuggle down and fall asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning they are up and quickly dressed and out the door in Rachel's Camaro headed for Quinn's to pick her up then to Brittany last since she lived the closest to the school.

When Brittany gets in the car she leans over the console and kisses Rachel breathless. Santana pushes the back of her seat and fake gagged. "Come on already or we'll be late, Jez."

Pulling back they both laugh and Rachel smirks at her in the rearview as she takes off again. "Don't hate 'cause I have a hot girlfriend San. Green is so not your color."

Santana just huffs sitting back and they all laugh again. After stopping at the Lima Bean for a coffee and a light breakfast they head to the school. When they get there they are early and the squad hadn't started arriving yet as they make their way in. They find coach in the supply closet filling duffle bags.

She looks up as they enter. "Good you're here early. Help me finish filling these then I want you all to go out to the supply room outside and start pulling things out for training."

They nod and get to work. An hour later they are just finishing up getting what was needed out of the outdoor supply room when they hear the squad start to arrive and spread out on the field to stretch. Coach is nowhere in sight and they hear the girls talking.

"Who do you think will be Head Cheerio this year?" Kendra asks looking around.

Carman shrugs. "By rights it should be me."

Kendra laughs and shakes her head. "Please, she was the maddest at you because you didn't beat Rachel. You may have lasted the longest but you still lost. Coach will not reward that."

Michelle laughs along with her. "She's right and there is just no way of knowing how she will choose the next HBIC."

The freshman Lexi looked around sadly. "I miss Rachel. She would have been here by now getting us started."

Carman shakes her head. "Well that's too bad newbie 'cause she's not here and you're just going to have to deal with whoever coach puts in charge."

At this Rachel and the girls chuckle and decided to make themselves known as Rachel steps out onto the field with the girls in tow. "Now Carman, you make it sound like you didn't miss me too."

All of the Cheerios spin their heads around at her voice and stand. Kendra smiles looking at them all, "Oh please tell me this means what I think it means?"

Rachel smirked and hugged the girl. "If you think it means that since I won the challenge at the beginning of camp that I am now Head Cheerio and the girls are all back too you are correct."

To Rachel's surprise the squad all cheer and start talking at once moving toward her until the squeal of the bullhorn is heard silencing them all. "I didn't bring you on to fill the squad with happiness Streisand. Let's get to work. You have a Nationals trophy to win me."

Rachel nods, "Yes coach," and turns to the squad. "You heard her ladies. Get in formation and let's get started. We have a lot of work to do to be ready."

The squad cheers and takes the field forming up in four lines and waiting for instructions just like at camp. Once they all get stretched Rachel shares a smirk with her girls and they move toward the squad and start barking out orders.

Sue just stays in the stands with a smirk of her own. "That girl is going to win me my trophy I can feel it." She says to herself as she watches.

Rachel looked around as they worked the girls over and smiles to herself. She hadn't expected the acceptance within the squad so quickly and it made her heart soar with happiness. Maybe she wouldn't have a fight on all fronts this year. Spending the summer with these girls had been so much fun for her after that first week. She loved the process of creating a routine and teaching it. She was now looking forward to tightening up the short program and integrating them all into the long program as well teaching it to the squad herself.

Yes, this year was definitely looking up. She had Brittany as her girlfriend and Santana and Quinn as her best friends. Mercedes was fast integrating herself into their little group and she now had the squad too. It all made the fact that she would have a fight on her hands with Glee worth it. She may have to defend all of her choices but as long as she had Brittany and her girls she felt she could deal with anything.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies let me know what you think. More to come soon. Up next training, lounging and dates. Fun fun fun.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 23**

The rest of the week went by quickly in a blur of Cheerios, hanging out by the pool and preparations for school to start. Wednesday Leroy and Hiram insisted on taking Rachel and Santana for school supplies after Cheerios camp since Maribel had taken them for school clothes. Brittany and Quinn spent that day with their own parents doing the same. The rest of the time they just enjoy each other's company.

Brittany and Rachel just got closer as did Santana and Quinn, each pair gravitating to their mate even though Santana and Quinn weren't a couple. Hiram and Leroy pulled Rachel aside and asked if they were dating as well and were shocked when they were told no. Rachel just laughed and said that she didn't think it'd be long before they were and the three of them started a friendly family bet on when they thought that would happen.

By Friday they were all happy that it was the last day of camp and they would just have their daily one to two hour practices instead of six hours of training. When they came into the locker room they could hear coach yelling in her office and throwing things. Sharing a look they cautiously made their way to her and stood in the doorway waiting.

"I don't care, they should have been here Tuesday like you said they would and I want them here now." She looked up at them and motioned them in to sit as whoever was on the line spoke again. "That is unacceptable. I cannot wait until Wednesday next week for them. School starts Monday you incompetent moron." She paused again sitting down then sighed. "Fine but they had better be here Monday before the end of the school day or we will be finding another company to supply us and you know that will take away a big chunk of your business. Get them done."

With that she ended the call and leaned her head back in exasperation looking at Rachel. "Your uniforms are still not ready. We're going to have to improvise because my head Cheerio is not running around this school in anything but Cheerio's gear."

She got up and motioned for them to follow and walked into the supply closet. She went to a rack of uniforms and took out a skirt that was her size and handed it to her. "I have skirts but the tops I have are too big." She said moving to a set of drawers pulling out spanks, shoes and under garments, all red with the Cheerio's logo on them. She stuffed them into a duffle bag and threw in some hair ties and a few odds and ends then moved over to a closet opening it up and taking out a white shirt.

"These are new this year." She said handing it to Rachel. "The squad will all be getting these later as well. During competitions you will all be required to where this outfit when we are not performing."

Rachel held the shirt up and smiled. It was a very nice Nike polo with the Cheerio's logo in the left breast area with the word captain under it. She showed the girls and they all smiled. "Are we using them for competition only?"

Sue cocked her head thinking. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll have you wear them on game days too. I'd have the rest of the squad wear them with you on Monday but he doesn't have them all ready yet either, the worthless idiot, so you will just have to stand out as captain this way for one day and I'll have the rest of your gear Tuesday." She motioned to another set of duffle bags, "Take those with you now. It's everything you need besides the actual uniforms. Before we start training today I want you to change so that the squad can see it and explain to them that you won't be in the regular uniform until Tuesday morning. The girls here can get them started with training while you change back, now go get ready."

Rachel nodded as Quinn and Santana each grabbed a bag. Brittany grabbed the one she had just packed and Rachel held the shirt and skirt. They moved on to the locker room to change then out to the field to get the equipment out and wait for the squad.

After they finished getting it all out Rachel turned to close up the outdoor closet when Brittany came up behind her. She pressed into her and leaned down to her ear. "I have to say, I had no idea seeing you in a cheerleading skirt was going to be this hard."

Rachel's breath caught and she leaned into the taller girl. "Why… Why is it hard?"

Running a hand down to the leg that was concealed by the building and her body she nipped at Rachel's neck. "Because your legs in a skirt are hard enough to resist but in this cheer skirt I just want to push you in the closet here and wrap them around me."

Rachel groaned tilting her head to give better access. "I know, I've felt the same way for the last three years seeing you in one.

Brittany bit down on her pulse point and it was all Rachel could do not to moan obscenely. She opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped at Santana's voice. "Come on Cap, everyone is here."

They turned to see Santana and Quinn smirking at them and the rest of the squad already on the field getting in formation. Rachel leaned up and whispered in her ear. "To be continued. We do have our date tonight and I have plans for you."

Brittany shivered with a groan of her own and they pulled reluctantly apart and went to address the squad as Coach came out to the field.

Rachel pushed past the other two headed to coach and Santana stopped Brittany. "I don't think I've ever seen you that flustered B. What did she say to you?"

Brittany just smirked shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Quinn laughed and Santana's smirked back at her. "Oh hobby's got game."

Brittany moved on but shot a look back over her shoulder. "Oh you have no idea." She and Rachel had been together since the last few weeks of camp and as the weeks went on they had been doing their best to one up each other in the flirting department. Now they were both ready to just jump each other as soon as they had a moment alone.

Santana and Quinn laughed and followed after her to coach and Rachel.

The rest of camp went well. The girls all seemed happy with the new addition to their uniforms but Kendra asked what most of them were curious about. "What about the power march? We've never been allowed to do it if we weren't all in the same uniform or leaving a girl out."

Coach shrugged. "You still can't and you can't do the march without your Captain so it is up to you all to spread the word about who is now in charge and protect what is yours. The march with be done first thing Tuesday morning."

With that she walked off the field and after sharing concerned looks they got started with training and Rachel changed. When camp was over they headed off for the day. Rachel dropped Brittany off with the promise of picking her up for their date at 4:00 and drove off for home with Santana and Quinn.

Santana and Quinn decided to just veg out for the evening watching movies in Santana's room while they were gone. Hiram and Leroy decided on a date night too so they would have the house to themselves for most of the night. Once they got home Rachel was off to her own room to figure out what to wear and get ready for her date.

An hour later Santana looked up from the TV at the thump that came from across the hall. She and Quinn shared a look and were up and in the hall quickly hearing another thump. When they looked down the hall Hiram and Leroy were looking toward them with confused looks on their faces and they were all in motion when the next thump sounded.

Santana was the first through the door to see Rachel picking herself up off the floor that was littered with clothes and shoes. "What the hell are you doing Hobbs, are you ok?"

She moved to help her up and Rachel looked up at her almost in tears. "I don't have anything to wear."

Santana sighed and waved the dads away. "What's wrong Rach? This isn't like you."

Rachel sat when Santana moved her to the bed and pushed her down on it as tears and words just started pouring out of her. "What if this is all too much? I mean I'm not a popular person. By all accounts I am the most unpopular person in this whole town and she is just so beautiful and so perfect and everyone loves her. I mean there's actually a rule in that school about not upsetting her for fear of social suicide and physical harm. How am I supposed to compete with all of that on top of dealing with Cheerios and the students at that school trying to take me down and I'm sure not one of them is going to accept that we are together. They're also going to rebel with me as the new HBIC and she's going to see what I have always known, that I'm not good enough for her and she's going to leave me. I just got her and I'm going to lose her by end of day Monday. What the hell was I thinking? I'm goi…"

Santana stopped her rant by putting both hands on her shoulders and shaking her. "Rach stop, you're going to make yourself sick. Breathe damn it."

Rachel took a shaky breath as Quinn walked over to sit next to her and Santana kept eye contact with her. "Ok first off those idiots in that school will fall in line or be put down before we let them anywhere near you. I promise you hermana we have your back. They will just have to deal because this shit is happening."

She took her face in her hands, wiped her tears and kissed her forehead hoping the contact would calm her. "Second of all, you are not going to lose B. That girl is so in love with you she can't see straight. That rule is there because we put it there and yes everybody loves her, she's awesome, but you are the only lucky bitch that gets to have her. There is nothing that could happen that would cause her to leave you short of you cheating on her or breaking things off yourself so just stop and breathe."

Rachel sighed and melted into her as she pulled her into her arms. Quinn scooted closer and wrapped her arms around both of them. "I am so sorry for our part in making you feel this way Rach. You are so awesome and I'm sorry we never gave you the chance until recently to see that. We have your back and by the end of day Monday there will be the same rule for you as there is for Britt. You are ours now as much as she is and no one fucks with what's ours."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I told you both that I forgave you."

Santana cut her off. "It doesn't matter. We could apologize daily for the rest of our lives and never make it up to you. What we did to you was uncalled for and you never deserved any of it. I know we toned it down some sophomore year but we were still assholes. If it wasn't for us you wouldn't be sitting here feeling this way when you have a hot date waiting for you."

Rachel sighed looking around her room. "I better get this cleaned up before daddy comes back and has a heart attack. I need to hurry so I'm not late picking up Britt."

Pulling her up to stand Santana hugged her once more and Quinn rubbed her back. "Everything will be ok Rach, we promise. Let's us help you pick this up then we'll find something for you to wear."

Rachel nodded into her chest then they turned to the mess at hand. Thirty minutes later the mess was cleaned and they had an outfit picked out when Hiram and Leroy poked their heads back in. "Everything ok in here?"

Rachel looked up then rushed over to be engulfed in their arms. "Everything is fine. I was just nervous with all the changes about to happen but San and Quinn helped calm me down. I'm going to get a shower now."

She kissed them both and hugged the girls before rushing into the bathroom. Once the water came on Santana turned back to the men. "I promise you with everything that is in me I will keep her safe and make sure that no one in that damn school gets near her ever again. I am so sorry."

She rushes out of the room and into her own leaving Hiram and Leroy confused. Quinn follows her to the door and turns back to them as well. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too and I promise to keep her safe as well."

With that she crossed the hall to find Santana to try and calm her down. Hiram and Leroy shared a look then followed the girls finding them sitting on the edge of Santana's bed hugging. They sat on either side of the girls and Hiram pulled Santana's face to look at him. "You need to learn to forgive yourself sweetie."

Santana shook her head and wiped her tears. "You don't understand the things…"

Leroy grabbed her hand. "Yes we do. Rachel told us everything. Unfortunately after high school started there were somethings that she wouldn't talk to Britt about so we became her sounding boards about all the bullying and stuff that happened in that place. We know all about what both of you did."

Both girls looked down ashamed and Hiram just smiled softly. "We also know that Rachel has forgiven you and that she wants to leave it all in the past. I will admit that when she called me to ask about you living with us I was apprehensive but after talking to her and hearing you defend her to Mercedes the day we got home I was convinced that you were different now."

Leroy rubbed a hand down Quinn's back and squeezed Santana's hand. "We have no doubt that you will be there for her now but you need to calm down and forgive yourselves. You both mean so much to her now and it will hurt her to see you hurting over this."

Santana looked up at him with tears still swimming. "But she's mi hermana, my sister and I was so bad to her for so long. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Yes you do." They all looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway. She walked over and knelt down in front of Santana and cupped her face. "You deserve forgiveness, you both do. I know that you were just trying to protect yourselves. San you've been so scared of coming out and Quinn you had to deal with that awful father and sister of yours. You both have changed since joining Glee and this summer really getting to know you both has been so amazing. I am so happy to call you both my friends, my family, my sisters. Please just let the past go. For me, please."

Both girls nodded and fell to their knees beside her pulling her into a group hug. Hiram and Leroy smiled at the girls and stood. "You better move this love fest along if you are going to be on time to get Britt." Hiram said looking at his watch.

Rachel looked at the clock on the nightstand and yelped getting up. "Crap, I still need to do my make-up."

Both girls looked to the clock confused. "It's only 2:00 Hobbs, you have two hours."

Rachel shook her head and they followed her back into her room. "No, I still need to run and set some stuff up before I pick her up. I should have left already."

She was panicked as she looked through her make-up bag. Santana moved in next to her and started helping her put on her base. "Let us help. What can we do?"

She looked to her gratefully and explained what she was doing and how they could help. When they finished with her face and hair Santana and Quinn followed her and help set up then waved her off as she rushed off to pick up Brittany.

When they got in the car Santana just leaned back and closed her eyes. Quinn looked over at her confused. "What's up S, you ok?"

She just shrugged and looked over to her. "Yea, I just figured we'd wait for them to get back and make sure no one messed with anything."

Quinn looked around and at the set up. "We're kind of out of the way, I don't think anyone ever comes out this far."

"I just want to make sure. She was so worried about it being perfect for B and I just want to help."

"Are you really ok? You know, after all of that today with her about school and Britt? I know I still feel like shit." Quinn said looking out the side window.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes again. "I'm still not ok with our hand in all of it. I know she wants us to let it go but I'm just having a hard time doing that. I mean we put that girl through hell and she just forgave us. I was such a major bitch to her about Finnocence and just in general but she just forgives me and the second I need help she's right there offering her home to me. I just… I need her to be ok and I swear to god that anyone stupid enough to try and hurt her will have hell to pay."

"I know, I feel the same." Quinn reached over and took her hand rubbing it softly. "Did you know that when everything went down after Finn found out that my baby wasn't his she offered me the spare room you are living in. I mean, I know she's the one that told him but she was there even then, after all I had already done to make her life hell, still trying to be my friend and help me."

"We'll just have to watch and do everything we have to, to keep her safe. That is the only option." Santana squeezed her hand and smiled slightly. "When the summer first started I was willing to help out for B's sake but now I just want to do whatever I can for her. She's just this little ball of fun and just fits with the three of us so well."

Quinn pulled her over into a hug. "We got this San. We'll be there for her, I promise."

Santana nodded into her chest and sighed as they settled in against each other to wait. A little while later they saw Rachel's car pull in. As discreetly as they could they backed the car out and headed for home.

 **A/N: OK next up the actual date and Brittberry goodness. Mostly a chapter of fluff before the first day of school.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 24**

After leaving Santana and Quinn, Rachel headed off to Brittany's, arriving right on time. When she knocked Whitney opened the door and pulled her into a hug. "Rachel dear it's so good to see you honey. You and Britt have been spending too much time at your house and not enough time here. I must insist that next weekend you have your sleep over here. We've missed you this summer."

Rachel hugged her back tightly. "We will, I'll talk to Britt. Can the other girls come too?"

Whitney tapped her chin thinking. "Well I suppose so," then she just grinned. "That Santana is something else but I love those girls too. It's so nice that you are all friends now."

Rachel smiled nodding happily but before she could say any more something at the top of the stairs caught her eye and she looked up to see Brittany coming down. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to shake her head to clear it. "Jesus." She said breathlessly.

Brittany giggled lightly at the dumbfounded look on Rachel's face. She was wearing a snug pair of skinny jean and a nice flowy top that came down over the shoulders and showed a lovely amount of cleavage. "You don't look so bad yourself Rach."

Rachel blushed prettily looking down at her own skinny jeans, form fitting tank and opened button down she was wearing. "Are you ready love?"

"Yes," she turned to her mom as she picked up her overnight bag. "What time do I have to be home tomorrow or can I stay until Sunday?"

Whitney thought for a moment. "I have coffee plans tomorrow afternoon with the other moms and Leroy and dinner plans with your dad after that so you can stay until Sunday morning but I need you to come home early and help me get the house ready and lunch done. Judy, Maribel and the kids are all coming for a late lunch at 2:00 as well as Leroy and Hiram. Well and all you girls of course. I need help getting it all done."

Brittany nodded happily and Rachel took her hand. "I can be here to help too and I'm sure the girls won't mind coming over as well unless Judy has something for Quinn to do. We'll be here at what… 7:00?"

"That's fine. I'll see you all then." They exchanged hugs and the girls were on their way.

When they got in the car Rachel leaned over the console and kissed Brittany softly, almost reverently. "Mmm… I needed that." She said as she pulled away and started the car.

Brittany took a moment to catch her breath. "You can have all of that you want."

Rachel smiled and sent her a wink as she started to pull out of the drive. "I'll remember that later."

Brittany just giggled and they fell into their usual comfortable conversation as Rachel drove. When she drove a little out of town Brittany looked to her confused. "Um, baby where are we going?"

Rachel just chuckled as she turned on to a side road. "You'll see soon enough."

Brittany settled back looking around as they drove and smiled as they parked. "Hey, this is that lake we went to last summer with both our families."

Rachel just got out and rounded the car to open her door. She smiled to herself seeing Santana's car backing out and leaving. "Yes it is but I had a little different plan then what we did that day with our parents."

She held out a hand and helped her out of the car and guided her over to where they would be dining. Brittany gasped seeing the set up, "Oh Rach."

She looked around in awe at the beautiful picnic set up that was laid before her. There was a large blanket spread out with lots of pillows piled on it with a cooler and a bag set to the side. Rachel leaned up into her and kissed her cheek softly. "I remember you saying that this would be a perfect place for a date so I made it happen."

Brittany squealed in delight and turned into her kissing her soundly. "It's perfect."

Rachel smiled as she helped her sit then knelt on the edge opening the cooler and bag. She handed Brittany some plastic plates and silverware then pulled out cucumber and tomato salad and a chicken salad for sandwiches. She grabbed a bag of chips and a loaf of bread than settled beside her.

"I hope you like it."

Taking it all in Brittany smiled brightly. "It's all of my favorite picnic foods so I'm sure it will be great. Thank you so much for this Rachel. It's already been a fantastic date and it just started."

Rachel turned and kissed her softly, "Anything for you."

They settled into their picnic and just talked. They've know each other for most of their lives so there isn't the awkwardness that comes with trying to get to know each other like most couples when they start dating. They just talked like always and enjoyed the time alone immensely. They loved their families and their friends but they were cherishing this time alone with no interruptions.

As they finished eating they put away all of the trash and food then settled to snuggle on the mountain of pillows that Rachel had brought for them. They lay for hours and either talked or shared soft loving kisses. When the sun started to set Rachel pulled Brittany close, pointed toward it on the other side of the lake and they settled together in silence to watch it disappear along the horizon.

Once it was out of sight Brittany turned in Rachel's arms taking her lips in a devastatingly slow kiss. "This has been amazing baby. Thank you for bringing me here."

Rachel pulled her closer and sighed in contentment. "Thank you for coming with me."

They settled with Brittany's head on Rachel's chest as night time fell around them. "Are you still anxious about Monday?"

Rachel sighed and tightened her grip, "Yes, a little. I know things with the squad are fine and I'm not concerned about that at all. I'm just worried about the general population and the rest of the glee club. I know they are going to think I am betraying the club by being Head Cheerio but I honestly can't bring myself to care. I love gymnastics and music. I shouldn't have to choose. No one else does. On top of that I'm going to have to put up with Finn and his overbearing crap. I know he's going to corner me as soon as he sees me in the halls and want me back."

Brittany growls at that and leans up on her elbow. "He can want all he wants but you are mine so he will back off or be put down."

Rachel chuckled at her very Santana remark. "Ok killer down baby. Of course I'm yours. I wouldn't have it any other way I just hate confrontation and I know that's all I am going to be dealing with for the foreseeable future."

"You know that I'll have your back though right? Me, San, and Quinn will be there right beside you to keep you safe. I promise we will not let you down." She says this with so much conviction that it leaves Rachel with no doubt that this is what will happen.

Rachel feels herself totally calm at Brittany's words and the promises from both of the other girls earlier. "I know baby. The girls and I had a talk before I came to get you. I know I can count on all of you and that makes me so happy. I just hope you all know that you can count on me too for anything you all need. This goes both ways, I have your back too baby and San and Quinn's. I know that this is going to be hard on you too. Just always remember that I love you and I'm here for you too."

Brittany gives her a watery smile and surges forward connecting their lips once more only this kiss is not soft and gentle like the others. This kiss is almost desperate with need. Rachel moans into her and gives back all that she's given as she buries her hand in Brittany's hair and pulls her closer. Brittany groans into her mouth as she pulls slightly on her hair and shifts throwing her leg over Rachel straddling her hips deepening the kiss.

Rachel's hand immediately drop to her hips pulling her down into her causing them both to moan into each other loudly. "Oh god Britt…" "Jesus Rachel…"

Brittany bears down again and moves to Rachel's neck kissing and nipping at her pulse point. "You taste so good Rachel… You feel so good."

Things heated up so quickly Rachel was reduced to a puddle unable to speak and could only moan at the attention to her body pulling Brittany impossibly closer. Brittany pushed back up and took her lips again and Rachel was finally able to think through her haze and gracefully flipped them until she was securely nestled in between her legs.

Brittany gasped at the sudden movement and groaned. "God I love it when you show me your muscles, it's sexy as hell baby."

Rachel just grinned down at her breathless. "You are just as strong."

"I know but you are so tiny and it just amazes me the strength you have." She gave Rachel no chance to reply further as she pulled her back into her and took her lips again in a searing kiss.

Rachel pressed in and ran her hands from Brittany's hips up her torso and brushed the sides of her breasts causing her to arch into her touch and release from the kiss, "Oh god Rachel…"

Brittany grabbed her ass pulling her closer and pushed back up into the kiss desperately. This continued on for a while and they just explored each other over their clothes until the sound of a bird in the trees finally broke through the lustful haze and Rachel came back down to earth.

She slowed the kiss and gentled her touch until she was just resting against Brittany caressing her face and pulled gently out of the kiss. "As much as I love touching and kissing you I don't think our first time should be on the shore of this lake where anyone could see."

Brittany sighed and kissed her lightly as she regained her breath. "I agree. When we do get there I want it to be special and preferably not on a sandy blanket. Besides, it's getting late and I don't want your dad's to get mad at us for being late."

They both giggle and kiss a few more times before they sat up and started gathering everything around them. Once they loaded it all back into the car they headed off.

Back at the Berry house when Santana and Quinn made it back home the Berry men were headed out the door. Leroy pulled Santana into a hug. "We are headed to the restaurant girls and we'll be back around 10:00 after the movie. We left a couple of 20's by the phone so you two can order take out and don't forget that you two are to sleep in Rachel's room with her and Britt tonight. When you settle to sleep for the night make sure it's in there. Rachel knows you will be in there when she gets home."

Santana just shrugged. "Sure thing Papa L. I remember the talk last night. We always sleep together anyway."

Hiram came up behind her and kissed her head. "You two enjoy the quiet house tonight and we'll see you in a few hours."

They both nodded and waved them off as they went out the door. Santana turned to Quinn once they were gone and she had locked up. "So, what do you want to do for dinner, Pizza, Chinese, or Breadsticks?"

Quinn chuckled. "San, Breadsticks doesn't deliver."

"I know but we could run up there and get it"

"How about we just order a pizza and go to Breadsticks another time. I really just want to veg out and stay in for the rest of the night if that's ok with you. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted."

Santana just shrugged and pulled her toward the kitchen phone to order. "That's fine with me Q. I'm pretty tired myself."

They ordered their food and settled in the living room with the big screen and a movie while they ate then snuggled on the couch to just watch and relax. A few movies later and they were both dozing on and off.

Santana looked over as Quinn's head got heavier on her shoulder and nudged her. "Come on Q, let's go up and lay down on Rachel's bed. We'll put this movie on up there and finish it before we turn in for the night."

Quinn nodded her agreement and they cleaned up the living room before heading up. Thirty minutes after lying down on Rachel's bed Quinn was sound asleep snuggled into Santana's side. Santana was fighting sleep herself wanting to finish the movie and enjoying having Quinn so close. Shifting slightly she adjusted and Quinn ended up fully in her arms with her face nuzzled into Santana's neck holding her tight.

Santana smiled at this but froze when Quinn pushed in and kissed her neck softly. "Mm, Santana." She said in her sleep and Santana lost her breath. Eventually she calmed and allowed her muscles to relax and just continue to enjoy holding Quinn close. As she lay falling asleep she thought to herself that maybe Quinn was interested after all causing this to be the last thought that ran through her mine before sleep finally claimed her as well.

This is how Rachel and Brittany found them when they got in around 9:45. They shared a knowing look and moved to get ready for bed themselves. When they were ready they climbed in together and wrapped up in each other falling asleep quickly.

A half hour later Leroy and Hiram came in and smiled seeing them all snuggled up together. Leroy smirked at the girls and looked to Hiram as he closed the door. "I am so winning this bet. Those two will be an item well before Labor Day."

Hiram just chuckled. "Halloween at the earliest it will happen and I so look forward to a date of my choice when that happens. It is less than a month to Labor Day. They are too far in the closet at the moment to come out."

Leroy shook his head. "The bet was not for them to come out honey, it was for them to admit it to each other. I honestly don't see it taking until Labor Day."

Hiram opened their bedroom door and ushered Leroy in. "We'll see love, we'll see," and with that they turned in for the night.

Saturday is spent around the pool with all four girls and Mercedes joining them around noon looking pissed as hell as she slams herself down into a lounger next to Rachel. They girls all share a confused and concerned look and Santana sits up. "Girl what's wrong? You look ready to commit murder."

She just huffed and sat back, "I might. I just left the Hummel Hudson home and I'm not sure who I want to throttle more, Kurt or Finn's dumb ass. Just a warning Rach he is planning an all-out full scale attack to get you back. He has flowers ordered and has chocolates. He keeps saying you two are end game and that you are tethered or some crap."

Brittany growled and Rachel just scoffed, "He can think whatever he wants. I have no intention of ever dating him again. As it is he was nothing more than a beard and very bad shield."

Quinn watched her sit and fume. "What else did they say to get you this worked up?"

She took a deep breath and sat up slightly. "Did you know that I am just stupid and naive to think that any of you could really be my friends and that Rachel and Britt being together is just a joke? To quote Kurt, 'Rachel is too intelligent to fall for anything that those bitches pull on her so she must be part of some plan to hurt Finn or just cause drama.' He has been listening to Finn too much and is convinced that you were just being a bitch when you broke up with him."

Rachel scoffed. "They can think what they want. I honestly don't care what they think of me. I know that Britt and I are solid and that Q and San are my girls along with you so they can just suck it. All I need is right here. Try not to let them get you down." She grabbed Mercedes hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

Mercedes sighed and sat back a little calmer. "I just hate for them to talk bad about you and treating me like I'm a damn idiot. I told Kurt when I left not to talk to me unless he could get his head out of Finn's ass." She took a breath and looked back to Rachel. "I know I'm not a Cheerio but Monday can I hang with you guys in the hall?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course. If you want I can pick you up and you can ride in with me. Quinn has to sleep at home and is driving in alone after her mom cooks her breakfast. Santana's mom wants to drop her off after taking her out to eat and Britt's mom always drops her and her brother off on the first day. We don't start morning practice until the second week of school but I have to go in a little earlier than them to talk to Coach. We can go in together."

Mercedes leaned forward and fist bumped her, "Girl that sounds like a plan as long as I can get a ride home too."

Quinn nodded toward her. "I can give you a ride home, you live close to me."

Mercedes smiled sitting back. "Thanks."

They all settled after that and just talked about this and that. The rest of the day was just spent hanging out and that evening after dinner and Mercedes left they all snuggled down once again in Rachel's room to watch movies. The next day they were all up early and made it to Britt's just before 7:00.

Whitney had breakfast waiting for them when they came in. "Oh girls, you're just in time. I wanted to make sure you all ate a good breakfast before I put you to work."

Santana smiled brightly looking at all the food then hugged her. "Thanks Mama P. You know I'll never turn down breakfast."

Quinn hugged her next before sitting, "Me either especially when I see bacon."

They all laughed as Brittany and Rachel hugged and kissed her too then they all sat to eat. After breakfast they all got started and just before 10 everything but the food was totally ready for company.

Whitney looked around smiling. "Thank you girls so much. I got the rest of the food if y'all want to go up to Britt's room and chill for a few hours."

Quinn smiled. "I need to head to my house for a little while but I'll be back with mom at 2:00. She wanted me to come home and help her with something."

Santana stood and hugged Whitney tight. "I'm going to go with her but I'll see you this afternoon."

They all walked them to the door to tell them goodbye then Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and looked to her mother. "We are going to head up to my room for a bit. Call us if you need anything."

Whitney nodded and headed into the kitchen as Brittany pulled Rachel up to her room. Once the door closed she spun around and pinned Rachel to it kissing her soundly. "Sorry, it's just been a while and I needed that."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "I'm not complaining." She kissed her again and they moved to the bed and settled with a movie.

A little while later they both decided to shower and change for lunch and Brittany was sitting in her room waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower. She picked up her electric guitar and turned it on quietly and started to play. Starting off with random chords until she finally settled on a song she had been playing for a few years and was toying with the idea of playing and singing it in Glee.

As she sang softly Rachel came out of the bathroom and just smiled listening. When she finished the song Rachel stepped fully into the room. "I always loved you singing that song."

Brittany turned as smiled. "I love it too. I've been thinking about singing it for Glee but I don't know." She looked away a little embarrassed.

Rachel came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, don't do that. You have an amazing voice and that song means a lot to you because it's how you feel. I think it's time that they all got to see the real you. I know I love the real you and if they are worth anything they will love you too, just not as much as I do."

They both laughed and Brittany turned her head to peck Rachel's lips. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

After sitting for a moment Brittany stood and moved to her closet to grab so clothes. "I'm still not liking that you're going to be at the school so much earlier than the rest of us. I tried to talk mom into letting me go I with you but she won't let me."

Rachel sighed; they'd had this conversation several times with and without the other girls since they found out what they had to do on the first day. "It's going to be fine. Mercedes will be with me and I'll be in my Cheerios gear. I'll be fine baby. I won't be there that long without you guys. Please try to calm down."

Brittany turned and pulled her into her arms and buried her face in her neck. "I know but I don't think I'll be able to take it if you get slushied again."

"If I get slushied again I'll live, it's just corn syrup and food coloring baby. The difference is that this time if it happens I have you and the girls to back me up. Not to mention the Cheerios. I'm not sure which one of you will rein hell down on them more. I have my extra uniform and my slushy kit ready and you can help me clean up if I get slushied." She was trying to be flippant about it but Brittany was still not calming.

Rachel took her face in her hands and kissed her lips lightly. "Please, for me, just try and calm down. I'll be fine and after the school figures out that I am Head Cheerio I will have no other problems with the masses. We'll then deal with the backlash with the Gleeks as it comes. Come one baby just go take your shower and calm down. There is nothing we can do about it until tomorrow anyway so let's just try and have a nice afternoon with our families. I hate seeing you upset like this."

Brittany sighed pulling her back in and kissed her neck softly. "Ok, I promise to try but you are not getting slushied if I have anything to say about it. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know baby, now go and shower." With a quick squeeze and another soft kiss she grabbed her clothes and headed to shower.

Once she was done they headed back down stairs as the doorbell was ringing and hollered to Whitney that they'd get it. Rachel opened the door and was shocked to see her dads and Shelby, Beth and Holly standing there. She hugged her tightly. "Mom what are you doing here?"

Shelby hugged her back and smiled at Brittany. "Well Brittany's mom and your dads invited us to have lunch with all the other parents and you girls before school started tomorrow so here we are."

Rachel squealed and moved to hug Holly quickly then took Beth out of her arms. "Hey Bethy, Quinn will be so happy to see you when she gets here." She moved back to Brittany and they ushered them all in. "Come on in, you're the first to arrive."

They all moved into the house and the girls took them out to the backyard where Whitney and Marcus were getting the food on the grill. The doorbell rang again so the girls left the Berry men to introductions and took off with a now giggling Beth back toward the front door.

When they opened it Quinn, Santana and Judy were standing there and Quinn gasped. "What's Beth doing here?"

Rachel smiled handing her to Quinn. "Mom and Holly are here for lunch too. Britt's mom invited her."

Quinn smiled a watery smile to her and turned to Judy. "Mom, this is Beth."

Judy smiled with tears already streaming down her face. "Oh my god she looks just like you did as a baby. Oh Quinn she's beautiful."

Quinn just nodded and held her close. Beth giggled again pulling on her hair and they all laughed. Before they closed the door Maribel and the kids came up the walk so the girls showed them all to the backyard.

The day was wonderful. They had amazing food and enjoyed each other's company. Leroy and Hiram fit right in with the others as well as Shelby and Holly. Beth was passed around to all but Quinn kept her close most of the day, no one had a problem with that. By the end of the day they were all stuffed and were getting ready to head home.

Shelby and Holly were the first to leave with lots of hugs and kisses for Beth and a definite see you later to Holly for school tomorrow. Rachel hugged and kissed Shelby bye with a promise to call her for dinner soon. Maribel and the kids were next followed by Quinn and Judy. Hiram and Leroy left shortly after with a promise to have a lunch at their house soon.

Santana and Rachel stayed to help clean up and an hour or so later Brittany was walking them out to Rachel's car to tell them goodnight.

When they got to the car door Brittany pulled Rachel into her. "I don't want you to go. I've gotten so used to all of us sleeping together and being in your arms."

Santana laughed on the other side of the car as she opened the door. "Come on Rae kiss her already so we can get home. I gots a shower with my name on it and a bed that's calling me."

Brittany scowled at her. "Get in the car S before I sick Michael on you again." Michael was Brittany's brother who thought it was funny to tackle Santana and tickle her mercilessly.

Santana stuck her tongue out at her. "That's just mean B that kid is crazy," and she got in the car.

Brittany and Rachel both chuckled and turned back to each other sharing a sweet kiss. "Go inside and get ready for tomorrow. I'll call you before I lay down and I'll see you in the morning."

Brittany nuzzled her neck before kissing her chin and finally releasing her. "Ok baby. I'll talk to you in a bit. Text me when you get home and I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed once more before Rachel got in the car and drove home. After showers, phone calls to the other girls and double checking their gear for the next day Rachel and Santana crawled into Rachel's bed and fell asleep fairly quickly. None of them knew what tomorrow would bring but all four girls were determined to make the most of their senior year together.

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies. Up next: School starts and things may just get a little crazy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 25**

Rachel walked into the school first thing Monday morning talking to Mercedes beside her. She decided to drop off everything at her locker first then headed to the Coach's office. When she arrived she looked at Mercedes. "You can wait here if you want or I can meet you back at your locker. It's whatever you want to do."

Mercedes thought for a moment, "I think I'll just wait here. I'm sure the girls will be here soon too."

Rachel nodded and went in to talk to Coach. "Good morning Coach. You asked me to stop in this morning?"

Sue looked up and motioned her to the chair and looked toward the door. "Where are your shadows?"

Rachel shrugged. "They all had family obligations this morning. They will be here soon."

Sue just nodded and sat back. "Ok, let's go over the training schedule."

Rachel pulled it out and they start to go over it. A half hour later they finished and Rachel found Mercedes on the bench where she left her. Standing she smiled as they started walking. "Did you and Sue get done?"

"Yep, we were just going over the training schedule. We're all set for the next two we..." Rachel is stopped midsentence by the ice cold bitch slap of a slushy in the face and the snickering and laughter of the kids that were in the hall around them.

Mercedes was floored by what just happened and quickly took the hand towel she kept in her bag out and handed it to her. Rachel wiped her face looking to the people in front of her. "Hello Man hands. Long time no see."

Once her vision stopped blurring from the slushy she saw the one person she knew she'd probably be having issues with right off the bat. "Hello Andrea, to what do I owe the _pleasure_." She said with steel in her voice.

Andrea stood smirking at her flanked by two boys from the hockey team, all three of them holding another slushy each. They either didn't notice her tone or didn't care. "Here's what's going to happen treasure trail. You are going to talk to coach and get me my spot back on the squad. Tell her after you thought about it you realized it was just an accident or I am going to share this picture with Jew-fro and spread it all over the school. There's no telling what someone might do to Brittany after seeing that."

Andrea held up her phone and Rachel saw a picture of her and Brittany kissing on the Farris Wheel at the fair. She growled at the implications but before she could reply a commotion down the hall caused her and the others to turn to see Brittany, Kendra and Michelle charging through the crowd. Andrea faltered slightly seeing Brittany in uniform but held her ground.

Brittany took in the situation and is quickly by Rachel's side with the other two girls flanking them. "What the hell do you think you are doing Andrea? How dare you slushy her."

Brittany's cold voice shocked the entire hall of students. None of them ever hearing anything like that out of the usually bubbly girl's mouth but Andrea just smiled. "We were just having a nice chat about Farris wheels, weren't we Berry?"

Rachel turned to Brittany with a sigh. She was freezing and the stuff is already starting to dry in places and becoming very uncomfortable but she would deal with this before she cleans up. "She has a picture similar to the one Mercedes showed us from the fair that is more revealing. She says if I don't talk to coach and get her back on the squad she will share it with the school."

Brittany glared and looked at the picture on the phone Andrea held up in front of her. "What makes you think that we care if you spread that around?"

Andrea laughed. "Oh I know you care. No one in their right mind would want that shown around."

Brittany smirked sharing a look with Rachel who just smirked herself and shrugged. Before anyone could register what was happening she took Rachel in her arms and kissed her passionately right there in front of everyone gathered around them.

Gasps of disbelief rang out in the hall and Andrea just stared slack jawed. "I can't believe you just did that. You don't even have your captain and her lackey here to help you."

"That's where you're wrong Henderson."

They all looked over to see Quinn, Santana and the rest of the Cheerios standing there glaring daggers at her. Santana looked like she's ready to kill the girl and Quinn just grinned evilly. "I honestly can't believe you are so stupid after the stunt you pulled this summer as to think that you would get away with this."

Andrea just shrugged. "It's just RuPaul, what the hell does it matter? Just because Coach was desperate and made you captain again means nothing."

Santana chuckled humorlessly. "Oh Q, she's even more idiotic then we thought. What did Coach say before that little test at the beginning of camp?" At Andrea's confused face she smirked. "The last one standing would be the next Head Cheerio. Who won that challenge beating out the top 5 Cheerios at the time dumbass?"

At the look of horror on her face Brittany growled and turned Rachel back to fully face her again. "Take a look at the left breast pocket area of her shirt Henderson."

Her head swung to Rachel's shirt and she gasped dropping her other slushy starting to back up. "That's not possible, Coach would never..."

As she tried to turn and run down the hall Rachel looked to Kendra and Michelle, "Grab her."

They stopped her before she made it two steps. "You slushied our Captain you bitch now you'll pay." Kendra said, still pissed that she was her partner when Andrea made Rachel fall.

Rachel smirked sharing a look with Quinn before looking back. "You want to be back on the squad Andrea? That's not going to happen as long as I'm captain but I'll let you see what happens to those who cross me." She looked to the girls holding her, "Take her to the gym."

They nodded and turned pushing her toward the gym. She looked to the boys that were standing with Andrea and was shocked to see Puck and Mike holding onto each boy. They were now holding the slushy the hockey players had. Mike was still staring at her shirt and Puck sneered at the boy in his grasp. "What about these two Rach."

Rachel looked down at the slushies they were holding them back up. "Show them what it feels like."

Mike and Puck poured the slushies over their heads and Rachel walked up to the gasping pair. "I trust that we will have no more problems." Both boys shook their heads furiously. "Fine, let them go."

Puck and Mike released them and they took off down the hall toward the locker rooms. Brittany came up and pulled Rachel into her. "Come on sweetie lets go get you cleaned up."

Rachel shook her head leaning up to kiss her cheek. "No, I need to go deal with Andrea then I will."

Brittany sighed but didn't argue as she, Quinn, and Santana fell in behind her with the rest of the squad right behind them following her to the gym. When they got there Kendra and Michelle were holding her against one of the back walls waiting for them.

Rachel walked up to her and smirked at the fear in the girls eyes. "Not so cocky now are we Andrea?"

Andrea sneered at her. "Screw you. You don't scare me you're nothing but a loser in winners clothing."

The entire squad laughed but are cut off by squeal of a bullhorn before anymore can be said. "What's going on in my gym?"

The crowd parted and Sue came up looking at Andrea then to Rachel and looked shocked. "Who the hell had the nerve to slushy my head Cheerio?"

Brittany stepped up next to Rachel. "Andrea did and thought she could blackmail her way back on to the squad Coach."

Sue looked to Rachel's clothing again then glared back at Andrea. "I see. Well let me put it to you plainly Henderson. You will never be on my squad again while I draw breath. I will not have a back stabbing fool on my squad who would purposely cause injury to a teammate during training." Turning back to Rachel she smirked. "Do what you will Captain then clean up and change into a clean uniform the homeroom bell rings in less than thirty minutes."

With that she turned and was out the door and Quinn and Santana moved in next to Rachel. "What do you want us to do Rach?" Santana whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked around and saw about six Cheerios holding slushies looking to her waiting for the word hoping she would let them throw them. She chuckled at their determined faces. "As much as I abhor them, some people only understand one thing."

She looked to the six again with a smirk and snapped her fingers. All six girls came right up next to her and await her orders. Looking back to Andrea she could see the understanding of what is about to happen. "Andrea as much as I hate them I think you need to understand just what it feels like to have a slushy to the face."

She nodded to the six and Michelle and Kendra moved quickly out of the way as six slushies of all different flavors covered the girl. Shaking Andrea took an angry step toward her only to be stopped as Quinn, Santana and Brittany all moved in front of her. "You'll be sorry for this. Mark my word, when Coach comes to her senses about you I will be waiting to get you back."

Brittany growled and moved toward her. "You even think about getting anywhere near her and I will tear you apart. Now get out of here." She yells and Andrea does the only smart thing she'd done that day and runs out of the gym. Brittany turned back to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's get cleaned up."

Rachel smiled and let herself be led to the locker room as the other students that followed them to the gym all filed out of the gym to spread the word about the new head Cheerio and what just happened. Walking by Puck and Mike she kissed both boys on the cheeks, "Thank you boys, we'll see you in homeroom." Turning to Mercedes taking her bag from her and smiled. "Go ahead and head that way too so you're not late. We'll see you there."

Mercedes smiled and they all nod and watched as the girls leave the room. Once they were in the locker room Brittany started pacing Captain's Row. "I can't believe that girl after what she did this summer. The nerve of that bitch."

They all startled at her words not used to hearing her talk so harshly and cussing like she was. Rachel moved forward taking her hands and stopped her movements. "Hey, calm down love. I'm ok and she's been dealt with. We'll just keep our eyes on her for a while. I honestly don't think she will try anything after all of that."

Brittany took a deep breath and Rachel leaned up to kiss her lightly. "Come one now. Grab a towel and a fresh uniform. You have slushy on you too. I'm going to shower quickly so we aren't too late for homeroom."

Brittany nodded and started taking off her top as Rachel goes to shower. When they are all cleaned up Santana handed them all a pass. "Coach came in while you were showering with a pass for all of us. If we hurry we'll only be a few minutes late."

They all grabbed their things and were off. After Santana, Quinn and Brittany all made it to their lockers they were surprisingly walking into homeroom right after the bell rang. Santana and Quinn were the first through the door as Will looked up. "You guys are cutting it close and it's only the first day ladies."

They all stepped up to him and Quinn handed him all 4 passes. "We had a problem this morning that was Cheerios related and Coach gave us passes."

He looked at the four passes confused then looked up, "Be that as it may…" He didn't get to finish his thought because he's cut off at the gasps around him as Rachel stepped forward in her Cheerio's gear.

"We apologize Mr. Shue. Hopefully that will be the only shushy I have to deal with this year." Rachel said while grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her to the back row.

Quinn and Santana follow closely behind and Santana scoffed. "It better be Hobbs because if it's not, what Henderson went through this morning will seem like a walk in the park. She's lucky we didn't destroy her where she stood."

Rachel turned and took her hand, "Its fine San and it's been taken care of…"

"Rachel what's going on? What happened this morning and what are you wearing?" Mr. Shuester interrupted her.

Rachel looked back to him. "We had a little trouble during camp with one of the Cheerios and she was terminated from the squad so she sought me out this morning to seek revenge and attempt to blackmail me into helping her retain her place on the squad. As for my attire I am wearing one of my game day and competition uniforms since my everyday uniforms have yet to come in from the manufacturer."

Everybody looked at her like she crazy and Brittany and Santana each grabbed a hand to try and calm her as high strung school Rachel was coming out. "Calm down hermana."

Brittany leaned into her ear. "Don't let them get to you baby."

Will just shook his head confused, "Since when are you a Cheerio? You can't just…"

Puck cut him of smirking. "She's not just a Cheerio Shue she's Captain, HBIC. That's just hot my Jewish Princess."

Rachel shook her head fondly at him but didn't get to say anymore as Shue came around his desk. "Is this true?"

Rachel looked back to him and nodded. "Yes sir. I was offered the position of Head Cheerio a few weeks ago right after gymnastics camp and right before Cheerio's camp. My uniforms should be in sometime today."

"You are glee captain we need your sole focus. You can't do both." He said irritably.

Quinn stepped forward looking pissed. "Why not? You have no problem with Finn being football captain and glee captain at the same time. Why can't she do both?"

Kurt finally found his voice and shook his head. "What are you thinking Rachel? It's bad enough that you've become friends with these three and are going to let them make a fool out of you but to actually let Coach Sue use you to take down Glee is not ok."

At the hurt look on Rachel's face Santana stepped in front of her. "Back off my girl Hummel or you and I will be having words later. She's our friend and our captain so you need to step."

He scoffed and looked to Mercedes for help only to find her glaring daggers at him so he turned back. "This isn't right."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel. "And what is right? You treating her the way you have since we saw you at the fair or the way you hurt her feelings because you are an ass taking Finn's side even after everything she told you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again but Shuester beat her to it. "Ok this is getting out of hand. Let's talk about this in glee this afternoon. We need to take role now."

The girls all huffed but turned and finished making their way to the four open seats together in the back near Mercedes. Everyone was quiet just casting glances at Rachel. Most of the homeroom class was all of the glee club and a few others including Kendra and Michelle. Rachel sat leaning into Brittany whispering quietly to Santana about a song idea they had been talking about for the last few days ignoring all the others.

They all looked toward the door as it opened and Finn lumbers through it handing him a pass. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue. I had a problem with my locker."

"It's fine just find a se…" The bell rang before he could finish his sentence and everyone is quickly getting up eager to leave the tense room.

Finn looked around and spotted Rachel just as she slipped out of the door on the other side of the room and pushed his way through the crowd. "Hey Rach, wait up." When he finally makes it out of the room she is nowhere in sight so he just shrugged and makes his way to math.

The girls having heard him calling out to her rushed her down the hall and turn down the next hall they come to before slowing down and all of them laughing. "Thanks guys I really don't want to deal with him just yet. We haven't even made it to first period and I'm already exhausted."

Brittany wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and smiled. "It's ok sweetie. You know he's in all the remedial classes so it shouldn't be too hard to avoid him until at least lunch or maybe even glee."

They all laughed again and Santana shook her head. "I still don't see how you've always been in the honors classes with the rest of us and everyone still thinks you're not smart."

Brittany just shrugged with a smirk. "Everyone thinks I just follow you around. My dumb act is just a good one I guess."

"Well the Cheerios know you're not stupid Britt."

They all turned to see that Kendra and Michelle had followed them. Brittany looked at them confused and Michelle shrugged. "We've been around you enough and have seen the stuff you create for us. An unintelligent person cannot do those things. Besides, I've been in almost all of your classes with you guys and I've seen you working on the work and turning in complete tests. Those teachers wouldn't let you in class with us if you didn't belong there."

Kendra scoffed. "Yea, the rest of these sheep don't take the time to see anymore then what is at face value. They're idiots."

They came to their physics class and all filed in. One look from Santana and the back left side of the classroom cleared leaving room for all six of them to sit together. Rachel sat next to Britt with Santana and Quinn in front of them and Michelle and Kendra behind them.

The rest of the class just watches them. Some of them as confused not having heard about what had happened that morning yet and those that knew are too scared to say anything.

The rest of the morning goes pretty much the same. Kendra and Michelle were in most of their classes and they didn't mind them hanging around. They were there to help out this morning so in the girls' book they're good. They had mostly a quiet day until they head to lunch.

Rachel was cursing herself. "I just can't believe that I left our lunch at home after I took the time last night to pack it for all of us."

Santana nudged her, "Hey, no worries Hobbs. Mami sent money for both of us to have lunch this week."

Brittany squeezed her hand. "Yea and Quinn and I didn't know so we brought money too. Its fine baby."

Rachel eyed the doors warily and stopped walking. "I don't think I can go in there."

Quinn sighed and stepped right in front of her looking her in the eye. "Do you want San and I to go in and get food for all of us and meet you and Britt in the auditorium?"

Rachel looked around apprehensively. "I don't know. I haven't been in that room to eat since freshman year. I'm not sure I can do this."

Brittany moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "You don't have to. They can get us some food and we'll eat in the auditorium. If you want to try we will be right there with you. Nothing will happen to you as long as we are with you."

"We got your back hermana. Just tell us what you want to do." Santana said and they all had at least a hand on her now and she seemed to be calming slightly.

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders. "You'll be with me?" They all nodded and she smiled then put on her most determined face and they could only describe it as the makings of an excellent HBIC face. Taking one more breath she squeezed the hands in her own. "Ok, let's go in there and get something to eat. Just stay with me, ok?"

Nodding once more all three of them kissing her cheeks then flanked her and entered the cafeteria. Upon entering all talk stopped and every head turned their way. Santana and Quinn glared at them all as they got in line and most of them started talking again only not as loud as before. They continued on and got their food and when Mercedes waved them over they went and sat at the glee table.

"Hey girl, how's your day been so far? I've heard so many rumors in the halls from the students trying to figure out how you became Head Cheerio." Mercedes said as they sat.

Rachel just shook her head. "It's actually been a pretty quiet day."

Santana laughed. "That's because they are all terrified after this morning to say anything to any of us. That's why Wheezy is the one hearing stuff and not us."

Quinn smirked. "Yea after Coach came in and told you to do what you will they all looked petrified."

They all laughed at this as the others start coming in as well. Tina and Mike were the next to sit, followed by Artie and Sam. Tina looked over to Rachel smiles. "So how did that happen?" She said motioning to her shirt.

Rachel shrugged. "I'd rather wait for the others so I can explain it just once if that's ok."

They all nodded and tucked into their lunches talking about what they had done this summer. Puck and Lauren were the next to sit down followed by Kurt and Blaine. Finn was the last to show and stood next to Rachel. "Hey Rach, can we talk?"

Puck looked over to him unimpressed, "Hey dude why don't you sit down so Rachel can tell us how she became head Cheerio."

Finn looked back to Rachel sharply, "What, when did you become a Cheerio?"

They all groaned and Puck reached up pulling him down to sit next to him. "That's what she was about to tell us now sit down and shut up."

He just grumbled but didn't say anymore as Rachel started to talk. "Well this summer I was going to go to gymnastics camp like I always do but I was called and asked to be a counselor instead but this also caused me to stay an extra week at camp but I didn't mind since it would look good on my list of outside activities for my college entrance paperwork." Finn grumbled something else looking away guiltily but she just ignored him and continued on.

She explained how when she got there Britt was there too and told them about how they had been friends for most of their lives. She told them about how they were assigned a group that was coming in and how Santana and Quinn ended up being there too.

Tina held up a hand. "Hold up. You're telling us that you and Brittany have been friends since you were like 7 and that you just pretended that you weren't at school. Then Santana and Quinn just showed up and were ok with this?"

Santana shrugged. "Well we weren't at first but B is our girl and if she wanted to be friends with the Hobbit I wasn't going to tell her no. After that we really got to know her and she's cool as hell so now we're all friends."

Quinn and Brittany nodded along and Rachel continued to tell the story up until the end of camp. "Then a few weeks ago Coach text me to meet her and wanted me to be Head Cheerio since I won the challenge. I said yes as long as the girls could join back with me and a few other things so now I'm Captain of the Cheerios."

Artie leaned forward in shock at all they had just heard. "So you are all just friends now?"

Quinn nodded. "Well yea. We spent the whole summer together even after we got home from camp. We spent most of it at Rachel's house. I even got to see Beth yesterday."

Puck perked up at that. "You got to see Beth?"

She smiled and pulled out a pack of pictures she printed for him from yesterday's lunch. "Yes, Shelby is moving back and said that we can see her if we want. I have her number and we'll call her later to set something up if you want."

Puck nodded as he looked through the pictures. "Yea, that'd be awesome thanks." He looked up to Rachel and smiled, "And thanks for the other pictures you emailed me from the beginning of summer."

Rachel smiled. "No problem."

Kurt looked around at all of them and shook his head. "How can you all just be ok with this? She's turning traitor being a Cheerio. Coach is just going to use her to destroy us."

Brittany scoffed. "You were a Cheerio and on the football team at one time. Does that make you a traitor? Just because she is a Cheerio doesn't mean she's not going to give 100% in glee too. Coach only wants her to train the squad."

Rachel ran a calming hand along her arm. "She's right. There is no reason I can't do both. I don't tell you all what extracurricular activities to participate in so I don't see where you can tell me what I can do."

Kurt sighed. "Maybe not but when those extracurricular activities interfere with glee it is our business."

"It's not interfering with anything. If it ever does then we can revisit this discussion. Until then this is a moot point." Rachel said leaning back rubbing her hand up and down Brittany and now Santana's backs to try and calm them.

Finn watched this with a frown. "Why do you keep touching Brittany and now Satan too?"

Rachel and Brittany shared a look as Rachel tightened her grip on Santana's arm as she growled. "I'm touching Santana to keep her calm and from jumping over this table to killing anyone that upsets me and I'm touching Brittany for the same reason as well as because I just can. She's my girlfriend and if I want to touch her I will."

Gasps were heard all around and Finn was on his feet. "That is bullshit Rachel. You cannot be dating that… that…"

Rachel stood too followed by all three of her girls and Puck. "I will date anyone I please Finn and since I broke up with you before I left for camp you have no say in my life anymore."

He took a step toward her only to be stopped by Puck standing in front of him. "We didn't break up we just had an argument. You have no right to date anyone else while dating me."

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "I told you I had to stay an extra week at camp and you had a fit about it. You told me you were more important than anything else. More important than my college apps and my future and told me I had to choose. You or camp, I chose camp and that was it. I also told you after I came home and you just assumed I'd take you back that I have no interest in ever dating you again so you were told twice. Get over it and move on because there is no way now that I finally have her that I am ever letting her go, especially not for you."

Finn threw his hands up and backed away. "This is not over Rachel. We'll talk about this later because this is not ok."

Rachel just shook her head, "But it is over Finn. You just can't seem to let it go."

On a growl he turned on his heal and stalked out of the lunchroom. Rachel and the girls sat back down and Brittany kissed her temple. "I'm not letting you go either baby." She whispered in her ear and Rachel leaned into her on a sigh squeezing Santana's hand that was now in her own.

Before anymore can be said Lexi, Kendra and Michelle walked up to the table. Lexi smiled at Rachel. "Hey Cap, can we sit with you?"

Rachel nodded but Kurt held up a hand. "Hey hold up. This is not the Cheerios table."

Lexi looked at him confused. "No, I thought it was the Glee table." She looked to Rachel who nodded again and motioned for them to sit.

Rachel looked back to Kurt. "They are trying out after school. Lexi is Ethan's, our drummer that graduated last year's, sister. Kendra and Michelle just want to join since they can now."

Sam sat forward and spoke for the first time that day. "Since when are Cheerios allowed to audition for glee? I thought Coach Sue forbid it."

"They are allowed now that I have made it one of my conditions to being Head Cheerio. I knew Lexi wanted to join so I made it where she could. The other two were just a bonus." Rachel said proud that she'd thought to use the situation to get extra members. "Anyway, I think I'm done eating and I'd like to spend the rest of lunch working on my vocals. Care to join me in the auditorium girls?"

They all agreed and all the Cheerios at the table and Mercedes followed Rachel out of the room.

Tina shook her head. "I don't know about this. There are way too many Cheerios in our midst."

Kurt nodded his agreement and watched as Rachel and the others left. "I agree and I'm not sure what they did to turn Mercedes to the dark side but I'm not liking this at all."

Puck stood and grabbed his things. "Whatever dude. I say it's hot and as long as Coach leaves us alone we leave my Jewish Princess alone. If not I have a feeling S, Q, and B will have our heads and Puckzilla likes his head where it is."

He walked off and there were murmurs of agreement on both sides but everyone decided to drop it for now.

 **A/N: Up next Glee and more Brittberry goodness.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 26**

The rest of the day was uneventful. The student body was too afraid of the unholy trinity and now Rachel after what happened that morning to question what was going on in their presence. Mercedes told them in the auditorium at lunch all the rumors that she had heard all day. Most of them were pretty outlandish and made them all laugh. None of them were even close to the truth.

During seventh period Coach called Rachel to the locker room to give her all her new gear and explained what was worn for what. She also made her change into her new uniform for the rest of the day so when the final bell rang she was dressed just like the other girls in full uniform.

By the end of the day they were all just ready to go home and chill having missed their stress free pool lounging but they still had Glee. The three Cheerios that wanted to join glee met them at Rachel's locker and they all walked together to the choir room.

Brittany smiled as she walked beside Rachel leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You look so hot in that uniform."

Rachel blushed prettily and shook her head. "Not as hot as you do."

Brittany just scoffed, "Whatever baby, every stupid boy in this school has been watching you walk by all afternoon. I may have to buy a dart gun to shoot them in the eyes if they don't learn quickly that you are mine."

Santana laughed having heard her last comment. "I don't think there is a boy in this school that is stupid enough to upset you Britt."

Brittany turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You sure about that S?"

Santana shrugged, "OK there's one but he doesn't count. He's naturally stupid."

They all laugh as they enter the choir room but they stop as silence greets them. Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest as Finn stands. "Rachel this has gone on long enough. You need to change into your regular clothes and send these other girls out. This is not you."

Rachel shared a look with the others and they were all laughing again. Rachel pulled Brittany behind her and they all sat on the highest riser. "You have no idea who I am. All you have ever seen is what you want to see. This is me and nothing is changing so get over yourself and just deal because you and I are through for good, Brittany and I are together and I am Head Cheerio. Those are just the facts."

Before anymore could be said Mr. Shuester walked in the room moving toward the piano to set down his bag. "Hey guys, it's good to see you all after our summer break."

Everyone stayed oddly quiet while Finn and Kurt trade glares with Rachel and the Cheerios who had surrounded her. Shue looked up to Rachel and the girls and sighed. "Ok Rachel now why don't you tell us what's going on with you and the Cheerios and why these other girls are in here with you."

Rachel sighed as she stood. "As I informed the rest of the club this afternoon at lunch I was at gymnastics camp as a counselor this summer with Britt. We were asked to train a large group that was coming in this year and it turned out to be the Cheerios"

She continued talking telling him exactly what she had told the others earlier. He didn't interrupt, just listened intently until she was finished. "I picked up my uniform a little while ago so now it's one hundred present official."

She sat and Santana nudged her. "It's been one hundred percent official since you showed the top 5 their asses."

Shue just looked at them for a moment, "and what about these other Cheerios."

Rachel smiled happily. "Part of the deal I made with Coach to become head Cheerio was to drop the ban on Cheerios that wanted to join Glee." She pointed to the girl in front of her. "This is Lexi, she's our drummer Ethan that graduated last year's sister. The other two are Michelle and Kendra. They all want to join and will be auditioning this afternoon."

He looked at them all shocked then shook his head. "We have enough to qualify Rachel. I don't think we're going to take on any new members this year, especially ones that could be just spies for Sue."

Everyone looked at him incredulously and Rachel stood. "You had no problem allowing Quinn, Santana and Brittany to join sophomore year."

With a sigh he sat on the stool next to the piano. "I know that but at the time we needed more members and you all had just gotten in trouble. I kept Figgins off our backs."

Rachel stood there shaking in rage breathing deeply to calm herself. "I see," she scoffed, "It's a double standard and as captain I don't agree with your thought process on this."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Well maybe you shouldn't be captain anymore if you are turning traitor anyway."

Rachel rounded on him glaring intently into his eyes. "Let me put it this way. Captain or not, this club has always let anyone who wanted to join, join. It's only right to continue with this tradition and if this is changed and these girls are not allowed to join I am walking out with them."

Lauren waved her off. "Good, go, I'm tired of always hearing you yap anyway."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned looking at all the others then to Shue. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn stood and Brittany rubbed her back to calm her. "If she leaves we all leave then you don't have your numbers. This isn't right."

Everyone started talking at once arguing back and forth. They all knew that if they lose five members they were doomed. Mr. Shue stands and put his fingers to his mouth whistling loudly. "Ok that's enough. Rachel's right, we've always let anyone who wants to join, join so we will stick with that mantra."

Rachel and the girls all smirked at the others as they sat. One by one the new girls all moved to the front of the room to sing and the others had to begrudgingly agree that they were all very good. In the end they were all welcomed into the club and Mr. Shue decided to call practice for the day.

The girls all walked out together and before they make it to the parking lot Quinn's phone alerted her to a text. After looking at it she sighed. "Crap, mom wants me home right away. She says she has something important to talk to me about. I just wanted to curl up on the couch with you guys and chill out for a while."

Santana threw an arm over her shoulder. "That sucks but maybe she'll let you tomorrow."

Brittany sighed herself as they got to her car first and she pulls Rachel close. "I have to go home too Q. Mom says that I need to spend some more time at home but tomorrow she said I can hang out with you guys."

Rachel pouted for a moment then leaned up to lay a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's ok baby." She turned to Santana and smiled. "I guess it's just you and me tonight. My dad and daddy have to work late so we're on our own for the evening."

Santana smirked. "Well I guess that means we can have Breadsticks for dinner then."

Shaking her head she grinned. "Nope, I have a stuff at home that needs cooked before it goes bad so I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Well that's almost as good Hobbs. Your cooking is awesome." She shrugged not upset about this then they all shared hugs between them before climbing in their cars and heading to their own homes for the night.

Once home Rachel got dinner in the oven then she and Santana sat to do their homework. Santana complained for half an hour that it should be illegal for teachers to assign homework on the first day back to school but eventually settled to work on it.

They were so intent on what they were doing that neither of them thought to check on dinner until the smoke alarms were blaring and smoke was rolling out of the kitchen.

Santana reacted first jumping up. "Shit the food."

Rachel was right behind her and they both headed into the kitchen. After opening the oven and using the fire extinguisher to put out their dinner Rachel slumped back against the island. They shared a look and started laughing. "Well San I guess we are getting Breadsticks after all."

Santana whooped and started pulling Rachel to the front of the house. "Awesome, now let's go and pick it up before I starve to death."

"You're not going to starve to death… and they call me the diva. I need to clean this up a bit first so why don't you call our orders in and by the time I'm done it will be ready when we get there and we don't have to wait?"

Santana sighed but did as was requested of her. Forty five minutes later the mess was cleaned and they were headed to Breadsticks.

They were standing at the counter waiting for their food. "You'd think that it'd be ready by now. We called over a…" Santana turned and stopped midsentence at the sight before her.

At her continued silence Rachel looked up confused then followed her gaze to see Quinn sitting with a boy their age that she didn't know. "Who's that with Quinn?"

Santana turned back to her and shook out of her shock at seeing Quinn with a boy. "I don't know."

Before anymore could be said they we given their food. They both turned back to look at Quinn again and were going to go over and say hi before they left but at that moment the boy said something touching her hand and Quinn threw her head back in laughter then smirked at him saying something that had him blushing. Santana froze watching them interact then turned on her heal and rushed out the door with Rachel in tow.

"San, why didn't we go say hi?" Rachel asked confused.

Santana scoffed climbing into the car. "I wouldn't want to disturb her date."

Rachel gasped looking back to the doors as she got behind the wheel. "I don't think that was a date. We don't even know that boy."

Santana just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's her life. She can have dinner with whoever she wants, she's single after all."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but Santana just shook her head and looked out the window not wanting to talk anymore.

When they got home Santana carried the food into the kitchen, deposited it on the counter and headed up to her room. "I'm not hungry anymore. Just throw it out or stick it in the fridge."

Rachel grabbed her hand. "San I don't think it was a date. Quinn said she wasn't interested in dating the boys from school anymore."

"That boy wasn't from our school Rach. I've never seen him before. It's doesn't matter anyway." She pulled her hand out of Rachel grasp and headed upstairs. A few minutes later Rachel heard a tune she recognized coming from her room and sighed as she sat to eat her food.

An hour later when her fathers came home Santana was no longer listening to the song she was now playing it on the piano and singing it. Hiram listened for a moment then raised an eyebrow to Rachel for an explanation.

Rachel looked toward the stairs. "We went to get dinner from Breadsticks to bring home because I burned dinner here and while we were waiting we saw Quinn. She was having dinner with a boy we didn't know and San is convinced they were on a date. I don't think they were… I mean I hope they weren't. I was sure that they would figure their crap out and get together but San is up there broken hearted thinking that she was on a date and I don't know if she was or not. She's been up there since we got back and didn't even eat her dinner."

Hiram pulled her into a hug. "Ok baby calm down a bit. You don't know what's going on until you talk to Quinn. With the way those two are with each other I doubt it was a date but until you know for sure just be there for Santana and hope for the best. That's all you can do Star."

"I know but I hate it. She's my sister and I hate to see her hurting like this." A few tears fell from her eyes and Leroy wiped them away.

"It will be bed time soon so just wait until she stops playing and if she doesn't come to you, go to her. Don't let her turn in on herself completely."

She gave them a nod and headed up to get ready for bed. She was just getting settled when Santana poked her head in and rushed to the bed curling into Rachel and started to cry. Rachel just held her close as she cried herself to sleep not knowing what else to do for her.

 **A/N: I know it's been a while but here's a new chapter. I promise not to leave the cliffhanger too long.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Like I Always Wanted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me too. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 27**

The next morning Santana was quiet as they got ready for the day and she rode in with Rachel to school not talking at all just looking at the window. They had gotten a text from Quinn right as they pulled into the parking lot saying that she wouldn't be at school until lunch time because of family stuff making Santana's shoulders drop even more.

Brittany met them at the door looking concerned. "What's wrong San?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and brushed past her into the school where her whole demeanor changed from sad to pissed instantly and students were smashing themselves into lockers to get away from her. Rachel and Brittany shared a look and followed behind.

Brittany leaned close to whisper in her ear. "What the hell baby, what happened?"

Rachel sighed leaning closer. "We saw Quinn at Breadsticks last night with some boy we didn't know and she's been upset ever since. She thinks she was on a date and that she lied about her mom wanting her home last night."

"That makes no sense. I mean who in the world would she even date? We've all been glued together since summer started and why would she keep it a secret from us or lie. It had to have been something else."

Rachel shrugged watching Santana open her locker slamming books around. "That's what I thought too but you see how she is. She thinks it was a date and it's tearing her up. We need to do something."

Thinking for a moment she leaned down and kissed Rachel lightly. "First thing we need to do is find out about dinner last night. I'll try to catch Quinn at lunch before you and Santana come in so I can talk to her. We'll figure it out baby."

"Ok," she said with a small nod and they headed over to Santana to get their own things out of their lockers then followed the Latina to class.

The day drug on and when it was time to head to lunch Santana was completely on edge and Rachel stopped them, "I need to go to my locker before lunch."

Brittany taking the hint nodded. "Why don't you two run and do that and I'll get our food and a place to sit."

Rachel smiled and took Santana's hand pulling her toward her locker. Santana went without a fight just following after the diva and waited for her to get whatever it was she needed. When they got to the lunch room door Santana stopped in her tracks and gasped.

Sitting there with their friends was Brittany who was talking to Quinn and the boy from last night. "I can't do this Rae, not today," and with that she was out the door.

Rachel turned trying to grab her but missed. "San, please let's just find out…" but she was gone.

When she turned back Brittany and Quinn were there. "What's wrong with San, I need to go find her."

Rachel grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Quinn who is that boy?"

Quinn looked at her confused. "What? That doesn't matter San's upset I need to check on her."

Brittany looked to Rachel. "It's ok baby I'll explain it to you just let her go." She turned to Quinn, "San thinks that you were on a date with him last night."

Quinn gasped and ran out the door. Rachel watched after her then looked to Brittany for an explanation. "Come one Rae, I'll introduce you to Rory." She smiled pulling a dumbfounded Rachel behind her.

Santana ran through the halls to the auditorium and up to the stage. She stopped at the piano and sat heavily as tears flowed down her face. She didn't know how to deal with all of this after this summer. They had gotten so close with each other she was sure that if she was just patient Quinn would admit to liking her. Now Quinn had this damn boy and she'd have to figure out a way to accept it and not let it show that it was breaking her heart so she didn't lose her altogether.

Wiping her face she thought of the song she was singing the night before and she placed her hands on the keys in front of her. As she started to play her voice filled the auditorium and she didn't realize that Quinn had just slipped in through the stage doors behind her.

Somebody said you got a new friend  
But does he love you better than I can?  
And there's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at I bet he's around  
And yeah I know it's stupid, but I just gotta see it for myself

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, oh oh oh  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own

Quinn watched as tears still fell down her face and saw her break right there in front of her and couldn't help her own tears as they flooded her eyes.

I just wanna dance all night  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah  
Stilettos on broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, oh oh oh  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh, no

Santana didn't know how but she'd figure out a way to make it appear that she was fine and that Quinn's new relationship didn't affect her the way it did. She needed Quinn in her life even if it was forever as her best friend.

So far away, but still so near  
The lights come on, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, ohh  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh, no

Said I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, oh no  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh no  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
And I keep dancing on my own

So far away, but still so near  
The lights come on, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here

As the song ended Santana took a deep breath trying to stem her tears but was startled by a voice behind her. "That was beautiful San. I like it a lot better slowed down like that."

Santana quickly wiped her face before she turned to Quinn. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch with the others?"

Quinn sighed and moved closer. "I saw that you were upset so I came to check on you. You're my best friend S, where else would I be? I love you."

Santana scoffed lightly. "Shouldn't you be with the new boy?"

"Rory?" she asked shaking her head. "I think he'll be fine without me for a while. I introduced him to Britt and she'll make sure he feels welcome."

Santana just turned away not sure what else to say that didn't sound shitty. Quinn smiled slightly and moved closer pulling her into her arms. "Tell me what's wrong that has you in here singing sad songs. I want to help."

Santana burrowed into her neck not wanting to let go. "It's nothing, just having an off day."

Quinn sighed deciding to just tell her the truth since the stubborn girl would never come out and ask. "I wasn't on a date last night S." Santana stiffened to move but Quinn held her tighter. "I was out with my mom and the foreign exchange student that we are keeping for the year. You must have seen us while mom was in the bathroom."

Santana's head popped up and she looked into her eyes, "Foreign exchange student?"

"Yes, that's why mom texted me yesterday and why I was late this morning. He was supposed to stay with the Pierce's but mama P had something happen and wasn't able to keep him. She asked if mom would mind taking him in since we had the extra space. That's all S, he means nothing to me."

Looking away Santana blushed trying to pull away. "Oh… well… that's not… Ok let's just head back to lunch."

Pulling her face back to look at her Quinn huffed in frustration. "Damn it Santana stop it. Yes it was. I would never have done that. Even if and at this point that's a crazy if, I was going to date someone I would have talked to you and the girls. But S, I don't want to date some boy."

"You don't?" Santana looked up to her hopeful then her face fell. "Well if you did I'd always support whatever made you happy. I just want you to be happy Q."

Quinn smiled. "You want me to be happy?" Santana nodded and Quinn pulled her closer. "Then I think you should make me happy." Santana looked up at her confused and Quinn chuckled. "I don't want you to dance alone. I want you to dance with me."

Santana's face registered shock a split second before Quinn leaned in and kissed her softly. She'd been thinking about it for a long time now not sure how to deal with her feelings for her best friend then after this summer she was sure she wanted to be more than friends but until this moment didn't know how to tell her.

Quinn pulled back after only a moment of lips brushing and looked into her eyes. Santana just looked at her stunned for a moment then a huge smile took over her face and she pulled Quinn back into her kissing her again only this time it was so much more than just a soft meeting of lips. It started off almost savagely desperate but quickly turned tender as Santana held her close just savoring all Quinn allowed her.

Quinn moaned at the first contact instantly reciprocating and melted into her as the kiss turned tender letting her take all she needed. When they finally broke for air they rested their foreheads together trying to regain their breaths. "Does that mean you'll be my dance partner?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Santana smirked back and nipped her bottom lip. "That depends. Does this mean you'll be my girl and go on a date with me this weekend?"

Quinn smiled brightly then kissed her breathless. "Yes San. I'll be your girl but you have to be mine."

"I think I can definitely handle that baby." They shared a smiled then leaned back in for another kiss.

Before it could really deepen they heard clapping and cheering coming from the back of the auditorium. Looking up they saw Rachel, Brittany and Rory standing there clapping and wolf whistling. Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck blushing profusely and Santana just tightened her arms around her. "How long have you creepers been standing there?"

Brittany shrugged, "Just long enough for the 'your mine and I'm yours' statements. Oh and that last kiss which was too long in the waiting if you ask me."

Rachel laughed at the incredulous looks on their faces and Quinn stood fully giving them a mock glare. "At least I didn't wait 10 years to tell her how I felt like you did Rae."

Rachel blushed and Brittany wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok baby. At least we got together first."

They all laughed and met in the middle of the auditorium where Rachel handed both girls a bag. "Those are sandwiches. I figured when you got over this misunderstanding you'd be hungry. We have Cheerio's practice this afternoon and I can't have either of you passing out."

They took their food and Santana kissed her on the side of her head. "Thank you Hermana. I'm starving."

"Me too, thanks Rae." Quinn said and they all sat to talk while the girls ate their lunch.

After he was introduced to Santana, Rory just sat and listened to the others talk. He really liked Quinn and these other girls seemed pretty nice too. They had talked about something called glee club and after answering several questions from Rachel and singing for her he was going to audition tomorrow, although he felt like he'd just had his audition and the other was just a formality.

After the girls finished their lunch the bell rang and they headed off to class. The rest of the day was uneventful and after practice they all walked to the parking lot. When they came to Rachel's car Santana stopped.

"Hey, I'm going to ride with Quinn to the house Rae." She said as she leaned into Quinn smiling brightly.

Rachel just waved her off giving Brittany a soft kiss. "I'll see you all there." She looked over to Quinn. "You can bring Rory if you need to."

Quinn just shook her head. "No, he said he made a friend during one of his classes and they were going to hang out after school and he would get a ride home from him."

With a nod they all went to their respective cars and headed off to Rachel's.

 **A/N: Ok my Lovelies, cliffhanger cleared up and I hope you liked it. Next up dealing with the more fighting in the glee club and Rachel's decision on how to fix it.**

 **The song was 'Dancing On My Own' by Robyn/in the style of Calum Scott**


End file.
